Rainwolf Nights
by Talion dash
Summary: Soarin es un chico que decide hacer su vida por si sólo,así que se muda a canterlot city,al tener que terminar su último año de escuela, se inscribe en la universidad donde conoce a dos chicas con quienes tendra que compartir habitación,las cosas cambian cuando algo oscuro surge. Rainbow tendrá que lidiar con su bestia interior. SoarinxDash. COVER POR JANADASHIE,
1. Chapter 1

Rainwolf nights.

Hey gente como están!, aquí traigo una nueva historia que había anunciado hace tiempo...pero, ¿por que hago esto y no continuo mis otras dos historias?. Sencillo, realmente quería hacer esta historia, así que voila! No se preocupen continuaré las demás historias...bien ahora unas aclaraciónes, este es algo así como un crossover...aunque no tiene similitud con alguna película o serie en concreto digo que lo es por que es una historia centrada en el universo de los hombres lobo y lo sobrenatural, tranquilos no es crepúsculo xD, obviamente tendrá los personajes de mlp y ciertas temáticas de este que iré adaptando en la historia, también es romántica, en especial soarinxdash, trágica y cómica...para no hacerles el cuento largo diré que los protagonistas son rainbow y Soarin, bien disfruten este primer episodio que más bien es una introducción pero bueh xD.

O algo más, la narración algunas veces se va a alternar entre la perspectiva de algunos personajes...you know xD

-—-—-—-

Capítulo 1: habitación 202.

Bien, aquí estamos supongo, ¿que hace un chico al cumplir 19 años?, ya saben, la mayoría se iría de casa a los 18...pero casualmente no todos tenían unos padres como los míos. El típico "ni tu ni yo, te puedes ir a los 19", y henos aquí, partí en busca de lo mismo que la heroína de mis libros, daring do. Aventuras, tal ves debí buscar cosas más sencillas, entonces llegue aquí, a este pueblo/ciudad, Canterlot city, es gracioso, es un pueblo con pinta de ciudad...pero perdido de la mano de dios, esta rodeado de un espeso bosque y grandes montañas. Cuantos pensarían ¿que podría salir mal?, les diré, quizás sólo vine a meterme en la boca del lobo...literalmente y todo comenzó con esta chica de pelo arcoiris.

-Otro día más aquí en Canterlot city, el lugar más aburrido del mundo. En serio, ¡no está a la altura de mi genialidad! ¡nunca pasa nada interesante aquí!-exclamo una chica de pinta extraña y cabello multicolor.

-umm...no deberías expresarte así rainbow dash, después de todo es nuestro hogar...es decir, si no te molesta no hacerlo-respondió otra chica, de voz suave y cabello rosa claro.

-tienes razón Fluttershy, puede que un día de estos ocurra algo interesante en este lugar...además, esta el campus de la universidad, nuestro cuarto para las dos...y sobre todo ¡estas tu mi mejor amiga!-dijo abrazando fuertemente a la pelirosada.

-jeje, g-gracias Dashie, yo también te quiero...pero podrías no apretar tan...fuerte?...si no te molesta claro.

-[la suelta] algún día tendrás que dejar de ser tan tímida y taaan amable Shy, muy bien vámonos. Llegaremos tarde a nuestra clase.

¿No hay mucho que explicar oh si?, esa controvertida chica era Rainbow Dash, y la otra tímida, Fluttershy, ambas estudiaban en la universidad de Canterlot, ambas de 18 años y con una historia peculiar. Pero eso será después, es turno de saber como un joven llamado Soarin se involucra lentamente en la aventura de su vida.

Un chico de cabello azul ultramarino había arribado hace más de media hora a Canterlot city, la cuestión graciosa es como, dado a que el lugar es muy inestable para construir un aeropuerto, el único modo de llegar a la ciudad es en auto o en tren, gracias a dios el contaba con su auto, nada sofisticado ni muy caro, sólo un muy buen y arreglado mustang Shelby del 73, una mochila y una maleta en la parte de atrás con su ropa y pertenencias, su vestimenta era igual nada del otro mundo, chaqueta de cuero, pantalón de mezclilla gris y zapatos converse modelo 2004.

Su nombre es Soarin, recién llego a la ciudad en busca de aventuras, su único propósito en realidad, pero claro, antes de poder irse tuvo que prometer a sus padres que acabaría su último año de escuela, al no tener más opciones tuvo que decir que si, pobre. Al final se inscribió antes de salir a la universidad de canterlot, pero sus metas seguían siendo las mismas.

Después de algunos minutos de estar manejando bajo la llovizna habitual del lugar el chico por fin arribó al instituto.

-nada mal-murmuro el.

Se estacionó en el aparcamiento del campus y se dispuso a ir con la directora para ver donde se quedaría, camino en busca de la dirección unos minutos más cuando tropezó con una chica de cabello de colores sin prestar atención.

-ah disculpa no te vi tu...

Pero en eso cuando el intento ayudarla a levantarse la chica de pelo arcoiris le dio un gancho potente directo al estómago, provocando que Soarin cállese al suelo sin aire.

-¡que te pasa idiota!...¡fíjate por donde vas!...pervertido.-exclamo ella.

-auch...¡cual es tu problema!...loca, ¡te dije que fue un accidente!.

Y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron con un enojó intenso. Entonces la que aparentemente era amiga de la chica intervino.

-disculpa a mi amiga jeje...no esta acostumbrada a tratar con personas, mejor vámonos Rainbow jeje disculpa enserio!-dijo arrastrando lejos a la otra chica.

-¿Rainbow?...vaya tipa, además ¿quien se pintaría el cabello así?-dijo a regañadientes levantándose del suelo.

Después de su primera mala impresión el muchacho Soarin por fin arribó con la directora.

-¡hey! Buenas tardes...¿se puede?.

-claro, ¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto la mujer.

-si Estem...soy de nuevo ingreso, me llamo Soarin...

-oh si, tu eres el que viene de...¿Cloudsdale no?. Mucho gusto señor Soarin, soy la directora Celestia, pues siéntase y bienvenido a la universidad de canterlot...pero me temo que hay un inconveniente.

-¿de que clase?-pregunto nervioso.

-bueno, llevamos casi un mes de clases aquí y las habitaciones ya se asignaron, me temo que no hay vacantes disponibles en los dormitorios de varones, puede que haya alguna cama extra en una de las habitaciones de las chicas...

Eso enrojeció las mejillas del joven por obvias razones.

-jeje no hay problema supongo...

-oh si, tienes suerte, el 202 tiene una cama disponible, son dos chicas de segundo año, pero no creo que haya problemas ¿oh si?.-pregunto con doble sentido, era obvio que ella no ignoraba el echo de poner a un hombre con dos mujeres.

-mira, no pareces mal chico, pero son medidas preventivas ¿entiendes?, no quiero problemas con esas chicas ¿de acuerdo?, ten tu llave y puedes mudarte ya, tus clases empiezan mañana...ah tu lugar de estacionamiento está en el mismo edificio en el que vivirás, bienvenido a canterlot university Soarin.

Sin más el joven se retiró pensativo, el no tenía malas intenciones con sus futuras compañeras de cuarto, pero sentía bastante extraño que fuera el único hombre viviendo rodeado de puras mujeres, eso podía volverlo gay quizás...

Dejando eso de lado al fin llego a su destino, los edificios de estancia eran bastante grandes, sala de estar y su propia fuente de sodas, jardín y demás decoración. Estando ya enfrente del 202 suspiro un poco y se dijo a si mismo. "Ok Soarin, tranquilo e intenta dar una buena impresión...no la cagues" toco la puerta y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver una cara terriblemente familiar recibiéndolo.

-¡oh no tu no!-exclamo.

-¡oye tu eres ese pervertido a quien golpee abajo!¿ Que haces aquí?-cuestiono Rainbow Dash.

-eh...yo, me asignaron a este cuarto...

-¿que?...¡eso no es posible!

No pienso tener un pervertido en mi habitación!-siguió exclamando.

Entonces Fluttershy intervino.

-¿quien es?...oh eres tu, no viniste para intentar pelear con ella verdad?...

-¿que? ¡Claro que no!...soy de nuevo ingreso...y como no hay vacantes con los hombres la directora me mando aquí...-explico el chico.

-hay cielos...disculpa la actitud de mi amiga, no es..

-no esta acostumbrada a tratar con las personas...si ya lo habías mencionado.

-jeje...oh que torpe, pasa por favor...es decir, si tu quieres.

-¡gracias! [entra en la habitación] que amable...umm, me llamo Soarin...y tu eres...¿Fluttershy no?.

-si, mucho gusto Soarin...amm, disculpa sus modales...ella es Rainbow dash.

La chica sólo le devolvió una mirada asesina.

-¡de una ves te digo que no pienso compartir nuestra habitación con ese pervertido!-cuestiono dash.

-¡Dashie!...son órdenes de la directora, además que no ves que es de nuevo ingreso, míralo, se ve cansado deberías ser más amable!-dijo regalando a la peliarcoiris.

-bien...que se quede, pero te estaré vigilando oíste!?.

-gracias?...tienen una linda habitación.

-oh gracias, ummm ¿quieres dormir arriba o abajo?-pregunto.

Entonces observo el lugar, había en total 3 camas, una litera y una cama individual.

-la individual es mía de una ves te digo-irrumpió Rainbow.

-arriba esta bien Fluttershy gracias...-respondió el.

-oh bien, ¿y tus cosas?.

-eh?...ah, esto es todo.

Ambas observaron lo que Soarin llamaba "equipaje". Una maleta y una mochila.

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-pues, sip, no quería traer demasiado, interfiere con mis planes...además pensaba comprar más cosas por aquí...-explico.

Así Soarin inició su pequeña aventura junto a dos chicas extravagantes, claro que sólo era el comienzo. Varias horas estuvo conversando plácidamente con las dos...oh bueno, casi, Rainbow dash estaba más a fuerza que con ganas.

-así que vienes de Cloudsdale...¿cómo es allá?-pregunto Flutters.

-pues es realmente caluroso, no como aquí, con metrópoli tiende a estar muy activa...ocurren cosas a diario, muchas de ellas malas. Entonces es por eso que quise irme, quería alejarme de todo eso...así que, ¿se conocen desde hace mucho?

-vaya, pues Rainbow y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos una niñas y...

En eso la chica de pelo colorido interrumpió.

-¡alto alto alto!, tu no tienes por que saber eso, además ya es tarde hay que dormir...vámonos Shy. Nos cambiaremos en el baño.

Y así, llevando a rastras a su amiga Rainbow y Fluttershy se encerraron en el baño dejando a Soarin bastante confuso. Al final decidió echarse a dormir al igual que sus compañeras de habitación. Probablemente sería un día largo.

-—-—-

Y bueno gente bonita eso fue todo! Ya se que no es muy largo, pero como dije esto es sólo una introducción a lo que es la historia, normalmente los demás capítulos serán de unas 5000 palabras como mínimo, y bien que tal les ah parecido? A mi la verdad me encanto y tenía muchas ganas de iniciar este proyecto xD que tal la idea de que vivan en la misma habitación? Mola bastante no? XD como sea, antes que nada aclaro que si estarán las mane 6...las iré introduciendo poco a poco, ya que ellas desempeñarán un papel importante, lo demás de los iré contando luego xD por ahora sólo spoileare que en el sig cap habrá 2 mane 6 que conocer x3 sin más me despido!...oh lo olvidaba, por si se preocupan, ya tengo escritos la mitad del capítulo de las crusaders y el del séptimo elemento, espero en unas semanas subirlos. Ambos. Ahora si dejen sus reviews favoritos etc que enserio los adoro! XD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿amigo o enemigo?

Bueno gente, aquí este el segundo episodio YAAAY!...veo que empiezo a atraer gente a este FIC...ojalá y sean más xDD mi objetivo es que esto le gusté a muchas muchas personas :'v...en fin, sólo quiero aclarar que esta historia de basa en lo sobrenatural, y que por ende los lobos son los reyes xD pero pienso meter más...ya saben cosas cool!...pero eso ya se verá con el tiempo, ahora conoceremos a otros personajes, ¿quienes?...véanlo por si mismos ^^.

-—-—-

Cap 2: ¿amigo o enemigo?.

(General)

Primer día de mi aventura personal, tal ves no inicio como esperaba...pero algo es algo ¿no?.

Conocí a estas chicas, Rainbow y Fluttershy, la segunda es muy amable...algo tímida, pero la primera, Rainbow...¡es horrible! ¡Me trata como a escoria!. Al menos el sentimiento de odio es mutuo...como sea, todo debería mejorar al entrar a clases ¿verdad?.

Teorías y especulaciones, esa mañana no tenía nada de especial, aguanieve cayendo, aire frío, era pesado levantarse de la cama tan siquiera. Pero Soarin estaba acostumbrado a madrugar, el era todo un atleta, en su escuela anterior solía jugar un deporte no muy conocido llamado lacrosse, era bueno y muy activo. Se levantó y se fue a arreglar olvidando por completo que tenía compañeras de cuarto. Arreglándose algo dormido aún, se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes cuando otra presencia igual de atontada entro al baño también.

-buen día...-dijo Rainbow sin fijarse.

-que tal buen...

Pero entonces ambos reaccionaron más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa, ya que el se encontraba aún en bóxer y ella solía dormir más...libre, con una camiseta y sus pantimedias.

¡AAAAAAH!-gritaron ambos.

-¡¿que haces aquí?!-exclamo Soarin con el cepillo aún en sus manos.

-¿que?...¡que haces TU aquí!-respondió sonrojada.

-¡intentaba prepararme para clases!...no ves el cepillo?-intentó explicar.

-ja si claro! Otra ves andabas de pervertido no?...hay por eso odio a los hombres...-dijo retirandose del baño.

Nuevamente el pobre Soarin se quedo boquiabierto y sin poder dar una contra respuesta, enserio no fue su intención ver el sensual y bien estructurado cuerpo atractivo de Rainbow dash, pero no pudo evitar mirar su redondeado trasero..como dije no fue su intención, para nada...

-¿no acabo de pensar eso verdad?-murmuro.

Por otro lado.

-Dashie ¿todo bien?...escuche gritos, pero pensé que había algo peligroso así que no me acerque.-pregunto Shy.

-ese Soarin de nuevo...intentando andar de pervertido, ¡entro al baño y esta ahí medio desnudo reluciendo sus músculos como si fueran lo mejor del mundo!...bueno si eran bastante sexys pero...¡que digo!...¡se quedo viendo mi trasero! Me dieron ganas de *suspiro* como sea, tenemos que ir a clase.

Unos minutos vergonzosos sin contacto visual después.

-bueno Soarin, nosotras nos vamos a clase, te vemos al rato!-se despidió la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿huh?...ah si Fluttershy adiós...errr, si sirve de algo... lo siento Rainbow fue un accidente bochornoso, no quería ver tu...bueno ya sabes.

Ella volteó algo asombrada por la disculpa.

-¿como dices?...pues, disculpa aceptada, no tenías la culpa de cruzarte en mi asombroso camino...pero si le dices a alguien que me viste las...te cortare el miembro lentamente.- amenazo la peliarcoiris antes de salir detrás de su amiga.

Aunque en el fondo ella sabía que había sido un accidente y que el no tenía la culpa, estaba más sorprendida de ver como un chico pedía disculpas sabiendo que no tuvo culpa alguna. O era muy estúpido, o no era tan malo como parecía. Sin darse cuenta un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa pequeña se le escaparon. Por desgracia cierta persona lo noto.

-¡oh dashie! Estas rojita!, es por la disculpa de Soarin?...vaya que es un buen chico...se nota que es un caball...

-¡QUE!...no se de que hablas, es decir...si se disculpó pero y que...ya lo perdone. ES TODO.

Flutters río un poco antes de responder.

-así como me dijiste que algún día tendría que dejar de ser tan tímida, lo mismo te digo con que algún día tu tendrás que dejar de reprimir tus sentimientos Dash...si no tienes inconveniente con ello es decir.

Así ambas entraron a sus respectivas clases sin mencionar lo sucedido.

-—-—-

(Soarin)

Soarin caminaba pensativo por el campus camino al edificio de su grupo, la mayoría relacionado con Dash.

"Vaya que fue raro...ella es rara, es decir, su nombre es extraño. Se viste poco femenina...esa chaqueta azul y los guantes sin dedos ¿será motociclista?...y ese cabello de colores...pero tiene bonitos ojos jeje...¡oh hombre que haces!...aunque tiene bonito cuerpo para no tener actitud de mujer normal..." Pero de repente sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver que ya había llegado a su salón de clase.

-vale aquí es...grupo 12L...

Sin más entro para encontrarse con un grupo de adolescentes con ojos acusadores observandole, lindo ¿no?.

-¿si?-pregunto una maestra de cabello lila.

-umm...soy de nuevo ingreso, me pusieron en este grupo.

-¡ah si!...Soarin ?...bienvenido soy la maestra cherilee...por favor toma asiento en la tercer fila.

Así hizo, aparentemente no había nadie sentado allí, algo malo para su idea de hacer amigos. Una ves sentado otras dos presencias entraron al aula.

-¡por millonésima ves Rarity! No pienso entrar a tu estúpido taller de costura!-grito una chica con asentó granjero.

-¡oh!...pues disculpa por intentar darte un poco de cultura y clase querida...y no es estúpido, que tu no tengas el más mínimo concepto de elegancia no es mi problema Applejack...-respondió la otra indignada.

-hay no otra ves...¡señorita Rarity y Applejack!...no discutan en mi clase! Ahora vayan y sientense, junto al chico nuevo-regaño la maestra.

Los ojos de la tal Rarity se iluminaron al escuchar "chico nuevo".

Vaya que eran dos chicas raras, Rarity, una joven de familia rica y gustos elegantes e inclinación por la moda, llevaba vestido y tacones junto a un arreglado cabello y rímel, sus ojos azules hacían juego con todo su conjunto. Por otra parte estaba su acompañante, Applejack, una chica de granja y costumbres simples que trabajaba en la cafetería del campus para costearse la universidad, pero lo que la caracterizaba más que nada era ese sombrero vaquero que llevaba puesto, junto a su atuendo de rodeo y botas vaqueras hacia de ella un atractivo particular...sin mencionar sus ojos verde Esmeralda. Una combinación de personalidades muy extraña.

-¿chico nuevo?-dijo Rarity sentándose rápidamente junto a Soarin.

-y ahí va como chicle pegado...disculpala compañero, le falta un poco de humildad.

-jeje...no hay problema, ummm soy Soarin...un placer ¿Applejack?.

-¿debo suponer que escuchaste nuestros nombres eh?...bueno entonces no hace falta presentarte a Rarity, no puede ver a un chico nuevo que le parezca atractivo por que va sobré de el! -dijo con sarcasmo la vaquera.

"¿Atractivo?"-pensó Soarin.

-¡silencio AJ!...no le hagas caso querido, así que...¿de dónde vienes?...

Applejack frunció el ceño.

-esto va a tardar colega...

2 HORAS Y MEDIA DE INTERROGATORIO REPETITIVO DESPUÉS.

-y supongo que eso es todo...exceptuando que tengo que vivir con dos chicas en el mismo piso...-concluyo Soarin.

-no me imagino a esa rufián...¿Rainbow dices? Tratándote de ese modo!, es evidente que eres todo un caballero...

-gracias...¿supongo?-en fin, tengo que ir a la clase de Edu. Física...¡nos vemos!

Y así, aliviado de que se había librado de los interrogatorios de Rarity este Soarin partió hacia el campo de prácticas de la escuela, estaba ansioso de ver si estaba su deporte en el plantel.

-si sigo así en menos de un mes me volveré una mariposa...-exclamo por su preocupación de estar rodeado de tantas mujeres.

Mientras tanto Soarin planeaba organizar las cosas en su casillero, cuando de repente otro chico que corría en dirección hacia el se estrelló con Soar cayendo al suelo todo atontado.

-¡auch!...debo dejar de conocer gente así...

-oh disculpa hermano...fue un accidente, es que tenía prisa en llegar a las pruebas de lacrosse-se disculpó un joven de cabello azul rey y sus ojos del mismo color.

-¿lacrosse?...¿hay lacroosse?.

-ummm...sip, ahora mismo son las pruebas para formar el equipo anual, por cierto, me llamo Flash, Flash Sentry...

-un gusto, soy Soarin...¿te molesta si voy contigo? Me gustaría hacer esas pruebas!-dijo confiado.

Y así estos dos comenzaron a platicar mientras se dirigían al campo de la escuela, pero claro Soarin no contaba con la sorpresa que le tenía el campo de juego.

-—-—-

2 HORAS Y MEDIA ANTES.

(Rainbow).

Dash se hallaba en clases como siempre, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana con expresión de aburrimiento, sólo esperaba con ansia la siguiente clase. Sus enigmáticos pensamientos podían ser muchas cosas, pero más que nada tratando de descifrar por que el pervertido de Soarin era tan amable, obviamente sólo quería buscar con quien acostarse, o quizás Flutters tenía razón...y es un buen chico. Siendo como fuese, Rainbow al final se vio interrumpida por gente entrando al salón.

-¡te dije que no me gusta llegar tarde a clases Pinkie!-dijo una femenina voz.

-hay no te molestes Twilight...¡eso te pasa por no dejarme hacer una fiesta para que los estudiantes nos conocieran!. ¡Sabes que adoro hacer amigos! -respondió otra voz un poco más chillona.

Rainbow pudo ver a dos chicas completamente opuestas una de la otra, la primera, de peinado teto azul Cobalto y rayos morado con rosa y vestimenta demasiado nerd, y la otra de cabello alborotado rosa con vestimenta más alocada...parecía algodóncito de azúcar.

-¡hey ustedes dos! ¡No se peleen en mi clase!...¿nombres?.

-soy Twilight Sparkle...de nuevo ingreso.

-¡Y YO SOY PINKIE PIE!...igual soy nueva jeje.

Rainbow se río al ver a las nuevas, era extraño ver a dos opuestas como amigas, pero se acordó de Flutters y ella y se le paso.

-bueno señoritas, por llegar tarde no tendrán asistencia pero aún así pueden entrar...hay asientos libres hasta el fondo-dijo la maestra.

-¡QUE!...esto es culpa tuya Pinkie, ahora tengo mi primera inasistencia y el primer día..

-tu y tus dramas Twi...¡oh mira! ¡Una chica al fondo, por fin podemos hacer amigos! -exclamo la pelirosa.

-"hay no..."-pensó Rainbow.

Rainbow tenía la costumbre de sentarse hasta atrás para así poder dormir sin que los maestros se dieran cuenta,y, como Fluttershy tenía que estar con ella, también se sentaba en el fondo...ya saben, para no tener que estar al frente y ser el centro de atención.

Entonces las dos nuevas de sentaron junto y atrás de ella. Procuro desviar la mirada para despistar su atención, pero la tal Pinkie no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto dash.

-hola mucho gusto me llamo pinkie pie quieres ser mi amiga? Verdad que si me gustan las fiestas a ti no? También me FUS hacer amigos pero la amargura de mi amiga twilight es muy antisocial pero...

Entonces Rainbow decidió taparle la boca a la pelirosa para poder hablar.

-¿quieres no hablar tanto?...que fastidio...

-disculpala...es que ammm no tiene el más mínimo sentido de responsabilidad o de seriedad...por cierto me llamo Twilight...y ella es Pinkie Pie.

-si niña ya escuche sus nombres cuando entraron...

Las dos nuevas observaron en silencio.

-¿y tu te llamas?-pregunto Twilight.

De repente Fluttershy tuvo que intervenir para hablar por su amiga, por lo mismo de que probablemente Rainbow sería algo grosera Shy decidió intervenir.

-ummm, disculpa, ella es Rainbow Dash...y yo soy Fluttershy, somos amigas...

-un placer Fluttershy, supongo que oíste nuestros nombres?...no importa, un placer conocerlas a las dos...nosotras llegamos a penas a la ciudad...pero detalles.

DOS HORAS Y MEDIA DE CHARLA E HISTORIAL DE VIDA PERSONAL DESPUÉS.

Dashie estaba con una expresión realmente aborrecible, nunca fue su estilo entablar amistad con extraños, la única ah sido Shy y eso por que se conocen desde niñas. La platica de había prolongado en esas dos horas y media, mientras las nuevas conversaban tranquilamente con la chica tímida de ojos verdes, Rainbow sólo se dedicó a escuchar y a seguir mirando a través de la ventana...hasta que surgió un tema de platica especialmente particular.

-si esa es la historia de nosotras, lo más interesante que nos ha sucedido últimamente es ese chico Soarin que duerme en nuestro dormitorio y...

-¡wow un chico duerme en el dormitorio de mujeres!-exclamo twi.

-ummm...¿si?...como se acabaron los cupos en el de chicos, la directora decidió ponerla con nosotras...y bueno yo estoy de acuerdo Soar es un caballero y un gran...

En eso dash volteo e interrumpió a su amiga.

-¡es un pervertido!-exclamo.

-por que lo dices rainboooooow?-contesto pinkie.

Entonces la peliarcoiris comenzó su historia denigrante y poco productiva sobre las supuestas "perversiones" del muchacho. Que, para mala suerte las dos nuevas creyeron completamente.

-¡como es posible que el hiciera eso!...era obvio que quería algo y no es dinero...o sea que el te miro el...el...

-¡las pompis!.

-gracias pinkie, ¡¿como pudo?!...debes imponerle que no se va a pasar de listo rainbow dash, que bueno que lo trates así...-apoyo Twi a la queja de Dashie.

-ummm chicas pero yo...es decir el no quiso...hay olvídenlo-intento decir Flutters, pero era imposible sacarlas de su idea.

Justo cuando había dicho eso el timbre de cambio de clase sonó, lo que había estado esperando Rainbow desde un principio, ya que esa hora era exclusivamente para los talleres o actividades individuales de la escuela, desde deportes, artes y cocina, entre otros. Dash tenía prácticamente la mejor actividad de todas...sip, era lacrosse, pero incluso ella de llevaría una gran sorpresa en el campo.

-—-—-

(Soarin).

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Soar había arribado al campo con Flash, pero habían llegado muy pronto, el entrenador aún estaba de camino y no les quedo de otra mas que esperar unos 10 minutos, entonces la sorpresa del chico fue cuando de la nada apareció una chica que obviamente no esperaba ni quería ver.

-hay mierda...-susurro.

-¿que sucede Soarin?-pregunto Flash.

-¿recuerdas a esa chica de la que te hable?, ¿la loca con la que vivo?...acaba de llegar al campo de entrenamiento también!...¿qué hará aquí?.

(Rainbow)

-"bueno, como siempre la intrépida chica que soy llego antes como siempre!, hmmm esas chicas de la clase se veían buena onda, tal ves no debería ser tan dura con ellas..quien sabe, además esa twilight comparte gustos conmigo!"-pensaba la peliarcoiris mientras se paseaba por la banca sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Soarin.

Pero, de algún modo no muy sutil, ella seguía procesando la situación con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, intentaba meterse de lleno que el era malo...pero una parte dentro de su ser decía que no lo era, y que hasta parecía serle atractivo.

-bueno quizás deba...no se, ¿darle una oportunidad?...¡nah para nada!-susurro para si misma.

(Soarin)

Mientras tanto 3 bancas arriba un asustado Soarin se escondía de la chica de ojos de rubí, sólo con la idea de que probablemente si lo veía ahí le echaría a perder su audición para el equipo de lacrosse. Entonces llego el entrenador Mcarthy gritando como siempre y ordenando que se prepararan para jugar.

Al parecer las sorpresas nunca terminan, Soarin observo como Dash se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al vestidor de chicas, mientras en su cabeza pensaba lo que era más probable. Ella también estaba en el campo por el lacrosse.

-hey ustedes dos!, rápido vayan al vestidor y pónganse los uniformes de prueba!...la capitana estará encantada con la nueva carne de cañón!...-indicó el entrenador.

5 minutos más tarde...

Una fila de chicos estaba postrada en medio del campo, con uniformes y palos de práctica, todos con nerviosismo por que aparentemente sabían algo que los dos jóvenes, Soarin y flash no sabían...entonces ocurrió lo obvio.

-bien señores, bienvenidos a las audiciones para el equipo de lacrosse de la escuela, aquí no tendremos consideraciones, si son buenos entran, si no se Joden...ahora, las audiciones las hará nuestra capitana y mejor jugadora del equipo, denle un aplauso a...Rainbow Dash!.

Entonces Soarin se congeló.

-hey señoritas!...bien, como dijo el entrenador yo voy a estar a cargo de su adición, y entre los dos decidiremos quienes tienen lo necesario para estar a mi sombra...quien quiere ser el pr...¡tu!-repitió con enojó.

-jeje..que tal Rainbow-dijo Soarin con temor.

-—-—-

Yyyyyyyyy esto fue el espisodio!, espero que les haya gustado, como vieron a las demás personajes?...espero les gustase como las metí en la historia ^^...cada una tendrá su papel importante créanlo xD y aún no empieza la acción, quiero introducir bien bien jaja y sip, rainbow es la capitana del equipo y probablemente Soarin sufra :' o quizá no?...ya saben, favoritos reviews etc...recomienden la historia y también denme ideas ^^ todas serán aceptadas creo xD cuídense y esperen el siguiente capítulo!.


	3. Chapter 3 Que crezcan los lazos

Que tal lectores! Aquí les traigo otro capitulillo del FIC, hoy no tengo ningún anuncio así que los dejo con la historia! Espero que les guste ^.^.

-•-•-

Capítulo 3:que crezcan los lazos.

-jeje..que tal Rainbow-dijo Soarin con timidez.

-¡¿que!?...¡fuera de aquí gusano!...

-¡Rainbow Dash!...¿también viene a la audición?...déjalo...si tienes algún problema personal con el ¡pues arreglenlo en el campo!, chico ¡vas primero!.-exclamo el entrenador!.

-pero que mierda...

-¿que dijiste?...

\- que me entro tierra jeje...carajo.

Ambos estaban en una de las porterías, el joven Soarin primero tendría que probarse como delantero, y después como portero...cosas en las que la chica de ojos rosados era realmente buena...oh eso creía ella.

-¿listo para que patee tu feo trasero de regreso al cuarto?-grito dash con confianza.

-hmmm...¡te voy a enseñar un par de cosas señorita "presumo mucho"!.

-¡bien bien suficiente!...rainbow dash, de portera...¡chico!, de delantero...veamos que sucede...¡ahora!.

Y así inició la pelea del siglo, o algo así, Soarin, de manera confiada tomo la pelota con el palo y corrió hacia adelante, estando cerca del límite de lanzamiento ataco directamente sobre la derecha de Rainbow, realmente creyó que había anotado, pero al fijarse bien, la chica sonreía presumidamente mientras giraba su palo con la bola dentro...

-¿es lo mejor que tienes "Soar"?...jajajaja.

El se puso más serio.

Nuevamente, pero alternando el tiro y aprovechando la sobre-confianza de su contrincante, Soarin disparó la pelota sobre la izquierda baja de dash, y así, dejándola en ridículo anoto justo frente a sus narices, realmente la dejo en vergüenza. Mientras múltiples voces de los otros chicos murmuraban "increíble!, es la primera ves que alguien le anota a la capitana" "tal ves haya un nuevo líder esta temporada".

Palabras que enfurecieron a la chica, y lo seguirán haciendo.

17 anotaciones y 27 rabietas después...

-¡suficiente!...¡estupendo! ¡Magnífico!, chico, eres bueno...es la primera ves que alguien le anota goles a Rainbow, y hacer que se enoje...eres justo lo que necesitamos pero...¿podrás soportar la venganza de la chica?...¡vas de portero! Dash! De delantera!...

La peliarcoiris no respondió de lo furiosa que estaba. Lo cual, le perjudico bastante, sus jugadas torpes y a lo loco con tal de desquitarse le costaron mucho, incluyendo sus primeros tiros bien planificados no fueron rivales para Soarin, sorpresivamente el la supero en el deporte que amaba, algo que le enojó aún más, provocando así un arranque de furia descontrolada impropio de ella.

-¡eres magnífico!...chico, bienvenido al equipo, y como bonus por derrotar a la ex-mejor jugadora, bueno es hora de hacer cambios...¡muchachos saluden a su nuevo capitán!...Rainbow pasara a sub-capitana del equipo...¡enhorabuena!.

Lo último que necesitaba la furia extremista de Dash era eso, la gota que derramo el vaso...el acaboce, haciendo que actuase de manera imprudente y salvaje, como si algo dentro de ella fuera igual de maligno y descontrolado. Tomo con fuerza el palo con la bola dentro, y, sin conciencia alguna arremetió con fuerza en dirección de Soarin, lanzando la pelota con gran velocidad directo a su cabeza...y no, el ya no llevaba puesta la careta.

Fue un Golpe directo en la cien, un pequeño brote de sangre que escupió el joven y también sangre que salía de su nariz...para cuando Rainbow volvió a estar consiente de sus actos, los quejidos y susurros de espanto y sorpresa rodeaban el campo.

-¿huh?...que demonios...¡oh no que eh echo!...dijo corriendo hacia donde el tumulto.

-¡pero que te sucede Rainbow dash!...rápido alguien ayúdeme a llevarlo a la enfermería, y tu niña estas en problemas...

Y así, entre varios chicos incluidos flash cargaron al desfallecido Soarin a la enfermería de la escuela.

-•-•-

En la enfermería. 8:00 Pm.

Soarin se encontraba inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería, con la cabeza vendada y bata de paciente. Seguía inconsciente por fuera, pero, por alguna extraña razón, estaba 110% activo dentro de si, en realidad sentía como si estuviese durmiendo y por ende tenía que soñar...pero no todos los sueños son agradables.

Sueño de Soarin. (Soarin)

Es curioso, me sentía raro, no es la clase de sueños habituales que suelo tener...hay algo que no encaja, me encontraba en algún tipo de bosque...sólo que había neblina, densa neblina...recuerdo estar caminando sin rumbo a través de los árboles y las hojas con ramitas en el suelo, no recuerdo como, ni por que...sólo tenía la necesidad de seguir caminando, hasta que la vi...a Rainbow, lo se, no es un buen sueño si ella aparece...pero dentro de este también me surgió la curiosidad de saber que hacia allí.

-¡hey rainbow dash!-le grite.

Pero ella no respondió, sólo se quedo allí mirándome, y después de breves instantes se adentro aún más en el bosque. Entonces la seguí, pero era extraño,con cada paso que yo daba ella aceleraba el suyo, hasta el grado que ambos corríamos, Dash evitando que la alcanzara y yo persiguiéndola, de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella desapareció, pero yo no dejaba de correr...ahora era yo el que se sentía perseguido, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y no quería dejar de correr. Así que decidí voltear a ver que era lo que me seguía y para mi grata sorpresa había una sombra de color negro tras mío, lo aterrador es que la sombra tenía forma de lobo...un lobo muy grande, y más impactante fue ver que dicho lobo tenía una iris de un color muy familiar...siendo específico, color rosado cual rubí. Mi sueño irregular se había convertido en una especie de pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar...no había más que correr, y así lo hice, volviendo a ver el frente note que el bosque no tenía fin, y la niebla se hacía cada ves más densa, sólo que la diferencia esta ves es que me comenzaba a cansar...lo se cansándome en un sueño. Llego un momento en el que tuve que parar, aunque sabía que eso provocaría cosas malas, no pude más...tenía que detenerme, y cuando lo hice me tire de rodillas al suelo intentando recobrar el aliento, después voltee cayendo de espaldas y ahí estaba ella, si, no era un "el" si no una "ella"...alguien igual de familiar. La enorme silueta con forma de lobo y ojos rosados estaba postrada frente a mi con una mirada amenazante y aterradora.

-¡no lo hagas Rainbow!-grite contra la figura.

Así es, ese famoso "ella" y esos ojos, de alguna forma supe que era Rainbow, no pregunten por que, ni como lo supe, sólo lo sabía y tenía toda la jodida razón. Pero como toda pesadilla tiene que terminar en el momento más climático, igual que una Vitoria de terror, entre un instante a otro, la Rainwolf saltó hacia mi con intención de morder directamente hacia mi garganta, pero justo antes de que eso sucediese...todo se volvió oscuridad, y lentamente volví a sentir el aire frío circulando por mi piel.

FIN DEL SUEÑO (soarin)

-hmmmm...¿huh? D-donde...¿donde estoy?...¡auch!...mi c-cabeza...-susurro Soarin, quien a penas despertaba.

En eso, al observar lentamente su entorno, por obvias razones dedujo que estaba en una sala de recuperación. Ya saben, para pacientes fuera de peligro aunque con necesidad de reposo...pero no fue lo único que vio, más fue su sorpresa al ver a cierta personita recostada sobre la cama del mismo, completamente dormida se encontraba Rainbow dash...sip, la persona que menos se esperaba ver después de aquella pesadilla.

-R-rainbow...

De repente escucho su teléfono vibrar a un lado de la cama sobre un mueble lleno de medicamentos, al ver de que se trataba encontró una interminable lista de mensajes de Fluttershy y flash deseando que se recuperase pronto, también varios más de sus padres quienes fueron notificados por la escuela del accidente, pero que por orden de la directora acordaron que no era necesario que fueran hasta la escuela.

-¿pero que demonios paso?...recuerdo...

En eso, sin darse cuenta ya tenía unos brazos abrazándole y rodeando su cuello...

-¡despertaste!...¡oh dios pensé que estarías así de por vida!...¡estaba asustada! -murmuro dolorosamente Dash, quien apretaba al chico con fuerza masculina causándole cierto dolor.

-jeje...p-primero, ¿podrías no apretar tanto?...segundo ¿por que estarías tu preocupada por mi?...oh espera, en el campo!...ya recuerdo! ¿¡por tu culpa estoy aquí no es así!? -exclamo molesto.

-perdona jeje...y-yo...tal ves tuve algo que ver, ¡hay a quien engaño!, lo lamento mucho Soarin! No se que paso...estaba fuera de mi!, si estaba molesta pero no tenía intenciones de hacerte daño...y cuando sangrabas en el suelo...y cuando las enfermeras dijeron que te había echo mucho daño...no pude soportarlo lo lam!...

Pero entonces la mano del chico le tapó la boca a Rainbow, quien instantáneamente se apartó y lo miro extrañada.

-¡hey!...cálmate primero ¿quieres?...bueno, veo que debió ser un gran tiro para traerme al hospital...o enfermería?...lo que sea, odio admitirlo pero te creo...sabía que eras maligna, pero no tanto...esta bien, supongo...-explico Soar recordando fragmentos de su pesadilla.

-entonces...¿no me odias?-pregunto ella.

-pues no...creo que no, en primer lugar por que no puedo permitirme odiar a nadie, si no ¿entonces dónde queda el espacio para amar?...además se nota que estas siendo sincera y arrepentida, creo que me basta con eso...

Al oír aquella pregunta la sangre dentro de Rainbow se congeló, "¿entonces dónde queda el espacio para amar?"...se ruborizo un poco y algo forzosa lo abrazo fuertemente...

-jeje sólo bastaba con un te quiero...pero...no aprietes.

-¿¡espera que?!...¡no te emociones tanto!...siéntete...20% más genial, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de acercarse tanto a mi...ah y perdona...

-bueno bueno...a todo esto ¿cuantas horas estuve aquí?...-pregunto el chico tocandose la cabeza.

-jaja, ¿horas?...en realidad estuviste 4 días inconsciente...por eso estaba tan alterada.

-¡4 días!, p-pero...que demonios hiciste para dejarme 4 días así!.-exclamo.

-ammm...te lance una pelota con el palo y golpeo directamente en la sien de tu cabezota...ammm, no quiero recordar lo tonta que soy y-yo...-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-...ammm dash, esta bien, supongo que ya no importa...prefiero no saber jeje...además la venda y el dolor de cabeza son obvios no?...wow espera, ¿eso quiere decir que has estado aquí 4 días?...¿por mi?-inquirió curioso.

Dash bajo la cabeza para evitar ser vista, ella se sonrojó de la pena.

-p-puede ser...tal ves...bueno si, digamos que...después de todo no eres tan malo...y me preocupaste un poco, también la culpa de mis actos tuvieron que ver, así que me ofrecí a quedarme y a atenderte como parte de mi castigo...de todos modos el entrenador me saco del equipo...entonces tendré mucho tiempo libre...-explico sin ánimos.

Entonces Soarin por fin entendió, que esa chica a la que había odiado cuando la conoció, tenía como cualquier otra persona sentimientos, y la capacidad de sentir, que esa chica podía ser sensible y sentimental cuando quería, aunque para ella fuera símbolo de debilidad. Ahora el se sentía de cierto modo culpable, el verla así, aunque quisiera aparentar que no tenía nada, le parecía horrible...y más aún viendo como ella, siendo quien es haya decidido acompañarlo día y noche durante los últimos 4 días, y más aún se ofreció voluntaria para cuidarlo, dejen a un lado el echo de que la culpa la carcomía por lo que hizo, muy en el fondo tenía el deseo de hacerlo, y eso valía oro para Soarin.

-muy bien rainbow, acepto tu caritativa oferta...pero creo que puedo cuid-...¡auch auch!, olvídalo...si de algo sirve, eres mejor persona de lo que aparentas...y muy buena en lacrosse...ammm si eres algo presuntuosa y ruda a veces...pero no se en el fondo eres más de lo que se ve en tus bellos ojos...

Esto último capto mucho la atención de la peliarcoiris.

-¿Q-que dices?...es decir...¿mis ojos son lindos?, ¡hey tu no te estés fijando en esas cosas pervertido!.

-¿¡dije eso!?...es decir, si son luminosos como todos no?...hay mejor olvídalo fue algo que se me salió jeje...pensé que ayudaría a que te sintieras...¡mejor!, si eso fue...para ayudar a tu autoestima.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Realmente fue algo bochornoso, Soarin intentando ser caballeroso y algo cursi para aliviar a Dash, y esta poniéndose nerviosa por un par de palabras bonitas, como dije...muy incómodo.

-y...¿ahora que sigue?-pregunto evadiendo la situación previa.

-¿eh?, ah si, supongo que hay que avisar que ya estas consiente ¿no?...pero ya es tarde, y todos ya están dormidos...además no eh dormido bien en estos días, los estúpidos sillones de este lugar no son lo suficientemente cómodos para mi...

-vaya...creo que deberías dormir, yo ya dormí bastante ejem...si quieres, y si no empiezas con lo de "pervertido" puedes acostarte aquí...hay bastante espacio, y necesitas comodidad según veo...

Rainbow se sonrojó un poco por la propuesta, más por pena que por otra cosa.

-¿d-dormir en la misma cama?...¿tu y yo?, ¿juntos?...¿pegaditos?

-agh, bueno ¡si no quieres no es obligatorio!, siempre puedes dormir en ese feo sillón si gustas...dios que drama...(ni que te fuera a violar). -se quejó el.

Después de algunos segundos de pensarlo, la aún desconfiada chica de pelo arcoiris decidió aceptar la proposición de Soarin. Quien, bastante divertido observaba a Rainbow acostarse en la cama sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada por la pena.

-¿en serio?...¿te quedaste cuatro días con el chico que menos te agrada y no puedes acostarte en la misma cama?...vamos donde esta la ruda chica que conozco? -dijo en tono de burla.

-¡cierra la boca!...es sólo que no estoy para nada acostumbrada a dormir con alguien en la misma cama es todo...y menos si es un chico...h-hasta mañana Soarin!...-concluyo mirando al lado contrario del chico tapándose con toda la sábana.

El sólo río y se recostó boca arriba, pero antes apagó la luz que seguía prendida junto a el, dejando de este modo alumbrar la habitación de lleno con la luz de la luna que a penas empezaba a llenarse. El no tenía intenciones de dormir por diversas razones, una era por el echo de que 4 días de descanso no le dejaban ganas de seguir durmiendo, la otra y quizás la más importante era el echo de que no quería dormir gracias a lo que había pasado rato atrás, además de darle unas cuantas vueltas al asunto de su sueño/pesadilla...el por que Rainbow salía en el del modo en que se hizo presente, ¿significaría algo?...fuese lo que fuese Soarin tendría bastante tiempo para intentar descifrarlo.

Pasadas las horas, el chico de cabello azul había estado meditando el asunto que le traía atareado durante la noche, pero, sin lograr avances se había dispuesto a intentar descansar bien aunque fuese un rato, ¿Rainbow?, se había quedado bien dormida horas antes, la pobre de por si tenía un aspecto horrible dado el cansancio y la falta de una buena ducha, merecía dormir bien al menos una noche...pero entonces algo ocurrió, inesperado tal ves.

Soarin ya se había acomodado de lado para dormir, ya que así estaba acostumbrado a quedarse dormido, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos sintió como unos delgados pero a la ves fuertes brazos femeninos lo abrazaban por el pecho,al virar la cabeza se percató que Rainbow, aún dormida estaba abrazándolo por algún motivo desconocido. A el realmente no le molestaba, pero el simple y sencillo echo de que era ELLA quien lo hacia lo saco un poco de onda, cuando estaba dispuesto a despertarla logro escuchar como susurraba algo.

-"n-no quiero estar sola de n-nuevo..".

Estas palabras de algún modo conmovieron a Soar, dejando así que evitara despertarla y disfrutara del momento a gusto hasta que por fin logro consultar el sueño el también.

-•-•-

Y eso gente bonita fue el episodio de hoy!...ahora si se pusieron serias las cosas que no?...no todo iba a ser risas y color de rosa xD...con este capítulo terminamos la introducción al FIC, y ahora si empezamos con la trama principal, esto es para que conocieran a los personajes principales...tranquis twi y el resto harán una aparición más importante en el siguiente cap xD. Entonces...les gusto?...intente hacerlo lo más serio posible ...además por que intentaba dar a conocer las multi facetas que tendrá Rainbow durante la historia, chica ruda/chica con sentimientos. También para aclarar de una ves sip, Soarin tiene un ENORME peso en la historia posterior xD por algo metí el sueño...y un par de pistas por ahí 7u7...ah si, también en el sig cap habrá un personaje malo temporal...que sólo tendrá una aparición xD...

Así que quiero que escojan. Aquí están los candidatos!...

Thunderlane.

Bulk bíceps.

Caramel.

Príncipe blueblood.

Y ya!...ya se que los fastidio con tantos mensajes, pero eh visto que no hay muchas vistas y demás en la historia, si pudieran recomendar el FIC o cualquier cosa se los agradecería mucho :'v...ahora si, me despido hasta entonces!


	4. AVISO OTRA VES

_**HEY QUE TAL GENTE SEGUIDORA DE MIS FICS, PASO A AVISARLES A LOS FANS QUE TENGO QUE NO EH SUBIDO NINGÚN CAPITULO DE NADA ÚLTIMAMENTE, LA RAZÓN?...PASO POR MOMENTOS DIFÍCILES, Y PARA QUE MIENTO, LA DEPRESIÓN ME AH ESTADO PEGANDO DURO, POR LO CUAL NO EH TENIDO TIEMPO, NI LOS ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS. **_

_**SE QUE LES DEBO EN PRIMERA INSTANCIA EL ESPECIAL QUE PROMETÍ DE LA HISTORIA DEL SÉPTIMO ELEMENTO, TAMBIÉN EL CAPITULO DE LAS CRUSADERS, Y BUENO PARA LOS NUEVOS TAMBIÉN LOS RECIENTEMENTE CAPS DE "RAONWOLF NIGHTS"...POR COMPROMISO HACIA USTEDES INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA, SE LOS DEBO PERO ESPERO Y ME ENTIENDAN SOBRE COMO ANDA MI SITUACIÓN, EN FIN ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE Y NADA, ESO ES TODO LECTORES BA-BYE!.**_


	5. Chapter 4 segundas oportunidades

Hey what's up people aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de esta su historia de rainwolf Nights xS, la votación del villano temporal en la historia es nada más ni nada menos que blueblood con 6 votos!...thunderlane quedo con 4 así que por ser segundo le daré otro papel...quizás más importante xD xD. Aquí terminamos ahora si con la intro, ya que en el capítulo pasado me faltaron algunas cosillas :v...pero será rápido lo juro ., otra cosa, en este capítulo me base en una canción, de ahí el nombre el título del mismo de todos modos la canción estará en una parte del cap, y nada sólo quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen la historia y que brindaron su apoyo a mi situación, aunque no hable con casi ninguna se agradece, y no fue por mal plan sólo que ya me sentía mejor y no quería autocompadecerme más.

Disfruten el episodio intrigante de hoy.

-•-•-

Capítulo 4: Segundas oportunidades.

Rainbow y Soarin dormían plácidamente en la cama de la enfermería, ella por su parte muy acurrucada y abrazada al pecho del chico, y este disfrutando dormido la sensación del cuerpo de dash junto al suyo. Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana de ese domingo, por ende no había clases pero aún así la actividad dentro del plantel era bastante, pronto se escucharon las puertas abriéndose y con ellas dejando entrar a un colorido grupo de estudiantes acompañados del médico del sitio.

-¿¡crees que el chico que medio mato dashie ya haya despertadoooooo?! -medio grito una chica de pelo rosado y esponjado.

-¡shhhh! Si sigues hablando así probablemente lo despiertes tu- respondió otra de cabello cobalto y rayos bicolor.

-por que diantres no se callan las dos pequeñas rufianes...no puedo creer que hayamos dejado a mi galán de Soarin con esa salvaje que lo lastimo en primer lugar -exclamo en protesta una joven más de cabello azulado y voz elegante.

Finalmente una cuarta joven, rubia y de aspecto campirano intervino tapándoles la boca a las dos para que se callasen.

-ambas están más fastidiosas que un murciélago frutero en temporada de cosecha...Rarity te recuerdo que la dichosa Rainbow se quedo con el por castigo y por que así lo decidió ella, y tu pequeña que no se su nombre y su amiga, les recuerdo que todos venimos a ver como se encuentran ambos ¿vale?...así que evitemos matarnos entre nosotros al menos aquí, aprendan algo de ella que se mantiene tranquila "señala a Fluttershy quien venía hasta atrás"-aclaro está con toda la alma y firmeza del planeta.

-puagh...ya te eh dicho Applejack que no me gusta que pongas tu mano en mi boca, es disgustante e antihigiénico...pero concuerdo contigo querida.

-y mi nombre es Twilight...no pequeña, y Pinkie es el de ella "señala a la pelirosada".

-bien chicas, aquí est...vaya parece que se pusieron cómodos-hablo sorprendido el doctor.

Casi al mismo tiempo, las otras 5 jovencitas se volvieron hacia la cama de Soarin para toparse con una escena un poco bochornosa, mientras que Dash y Soar despertaban también.

Canción

( /1g7J2cKdSrE )

(Rainbow)

A veces solemos cometer errores que resultan irreparables en nuestras vidas, errores que a simples ojos no deberían ser perdonados, pero que otras personas te hacen comprender finalmente que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y que ahora gracias a esto creo fielmente en ellas...especialmente en aquel que me la dio, nunca había tenido nada parecido en la vida, bueno esta Flutters... pero a alguien que después de ver como soy decidiera quedarse, perdonarme y como el me dijo "no puedo permitirme odiar a nadie, si no ¿entonces dónde queda el espacio para amar?".

Ahora siento que hay algo que nos tiene entrelazados, aunque odie todas esas cosas sentimentales, tengo la necesidad de no joder las cosas con el, no después de esto...tal ves, después de todo si haya alguien que valga la pena y el esfuerzo ¿no es así?.

(Soarin)

Siempre había vivido con la idea de que el perdón y la redención eran algo imposible de ver con el corazón 100% sincero, pero después de verla, bueno, quizás estuviese equivocado, curiosamente ella necesitaba alguien que le otorgará el perdón y que pesé a esto siguiese con ella y yo necesitaba ver que alguien podía estar arrepentido y buscando remediarlo todo sólo por mi, específicamente por y para mi. Ahora esta claro lo que puede cambiar una segunda oportunidad.

Siento que ahora algo nos tiene ligados, por más cursi que pueda sonar, tengo la necesidad de no dejarla sola, de estar cuando lo necesite por más difícil que sea tratarla, ¿quizás sea mi afán de ser leal, o quizás por que puedo ser la primera persona que valga la pena para ella?, sea cual sea el caso no pienso fallarle, mucho menos a mi mismo.

-•-•-

Al mismo tiempo, mientras las invitadas y el médico observaban algo asombrados la escena, Soarin y Rainbow comenzaban a despertarse para toparse con aquello que les marcaría el resto de sus vidas escolares.

\- Yaaaaawn...¿qué hora es?...¡pero que! -exclamo Soar al ver que tenían compañía.

\- ¡ah cállate quiero dormir más!...espera, ¿que le pasa a mis brazos? *abre los ojos* ¿¡que carajo por que te estoy abrazando?!.

Ambos brincaron sobre la cama golpeandose las frentes entre si.

-awww que lindos estaban abrazaditos -dijo pinkie.

-vaya vaya vaquero si que eres bueno en esto de conquistar chicas.

-¡calla AJ! ¡Y tu pequeña rufián aleja tus manos salvajes de mi buen Soarin!-exclamo Rarity furiosa.

Rápidamente la joven fashionista se abalanzo con fuerza sobre dash empezando a forcejear.

-¡wowowowowowow tranquilas niñas separense de una buena ves!-intervino la campirana separando a ambas.

Mientras tanto un adolorido Soarin y otras 3 chicas contemplaban como Rarity y Rainbow intentaban arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente.

-ummm, podrían no pelearse más...es decir si ustedes quieren claro. -intentó ayudar Fluttershy con su ya conocido tono miedoso.

De repente ambas se calmaron.

-muy bien querida, no voy a rebajarme al nivel de esta niña -musito Rarity.

-¡ja! Pues yo no me pondré al nivel tan inadaptado de esta abuelita !-amenazo dash.

-¡huy como te atreves!...

Pero justo antes de volver a darse con todo el chico en la cama grito con las pocas fuerzas que había podido recuperar para calmarlas a todas.

-¡ya basta!...joder, ¡dejen de pelear!...Rainbow, cálmate un poco, Rarity igual...

-pero cariño ella fue la que te dejo aquí en primer lugar.

Al oír esto Dash bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-si lo se, pero ya aclare eso con ella...y no le tengo rencor ok?...por lo cual tu menos deberías...ella esta consiente de lo que hizo y esta dispuesta a remediarlo, para mi eso es suficiente ¿de acuerdo?.-explico el chico.

-*suspira*...de acuerdo de acuerdo...*voltea donde la peliarcoiris* y-yo, lo lamento no debí importarme de tan imprudente forma.

Dash reacciono y la miro también.

-ammm, descuida no hay problema, todas nos ponemos rudas en algún momento ¿que no?...además no di todo para no lastimar tu delicada piel...pero en fin.

Y antes de que Rarity reaccionara de forma negativa el chico volvió a interrumpir.

-¡muy BIEN!...ahora que ya esta ese punto claro, Rainbow...estas dos son Applejack y Rarity...son...unas amigas de mi grupo...

-mucho gusto compañera, al fin nos presentan formalmente-dijo levantándose el sombrero.

-un placer-hablo sofisticadamente la otra.

Entonces, al ver el gesto Rainbow vio a las chicas que había conocido en su clase hace días, que casualmente, junto a Flutters, le habían estado trayendo comida y demás cosas durante su estancia en la enfermería.

-Estem...Soarin, ellas son...Twilight y Pinkie, son...¿a-amigas? -hablo algo dudosa.

Al mismo tiempo justo detrás de la campirana y la delicada estaban algo escondidas dos chicas un poco más pequeñas quienes al oír las palabras de Dash se asomaron para saludar.

-hehe...que tal, al fin te conocemos despierto...es un decir...yo soy Twilight.

-¡HOLIIIIIS! ¡Ahora que ya no estas inconsciente puedo hablar con MI TONO DE VOZ NORMAL!...y yo soy Pinkie -hablo con entusiasmo.

Y así, de un modo quizás no muy sutil, las seis chicas y chico entrelazaron sus caminos para lo que quizás fuese su verdadero destino.

En el resto del día no ocurrió mucho, las amigas de Soarin hicieron las pases con las amigas de Rainbow y Shy, y Soarin fue dado de alta por la noche, también fue visitado por el entrenador y los miembros del equipo de lacrosse para verle y a felicitarle por su nuevo puesto...pero el chico hablo a solas con el entrenador para ver que pasaría con Rainbow Dash, paso un rato de charla hasta que el joven convenció al profesor de conservar un lugar en el equipo para dash a cambio de que cuidara de el mientras se recuperaba. Una ves fuera, todas fueron a sus habitaciones menos Fluttershy, Rainbow y Soarin...pero la pelirosada no duro mucho con ellos dado a que tenía que hacer horas extra en su empleo en la veterinaria antes de ir a dormir, por lo que los dos restantes se quedaron solos para volver a lo que podían llamar "hogar".

Tal ves lo hayan dado de alta, pero las condiciones de recuperación para Soar serían muy estrictas, entre ellas tener que caminar forzosamente sobre algún soporte, que en este caso fue su acompañante de ojos rosados, quien no tuvo ninguna objeción al tener que servir de recargadera hasta llegar al cuarto.

Una ves allí Dash ayudo a Soarin para poder sentarse en el sillón y así descansar un poco.

Todo se quedo en silencio, ella bajó a la cocina del edificio para preparar unos chocolates calientes dado a que Fluttershy tardaría bastante en regresar, se quedo sentada a lado de el intentando evitar contacto visual con este, quien al darse cuenta rompió el silencio comenzando a hablar de cosas pequeñas, comunes. Dash se vio cooperativa al principio, cuando por fin había captado su atención el profundizo más la conversación.

-vaya que ese juego me gusta, así que...¿tienes familia?-pregunto el.

La chica apretó la taza con fuerza y desvió la mirada.

-¿Rainbow?.

No había de otra, el pregunto y ahora ella tendría que responder.

-hace tiempo la tuve...-hablo secamente.

-vaya...lo siento no quería, es decir...

-bah no pasa nada, es válido ya que nos conocimos hace poco...no importa.

-ammm, ¿puedo preguntar que les paso?.-hablo algo asustado.

Normalmente Dash buscaría el modo de evadir la pregunta y cesar el tema dado a que era algo sumamente doloroso de recordar y más aún de hablar, pero por otra extraña razón sintió la necesidad de soltarlo con el y solamente con el. ¿Qué más podría perder?.

-bueno...yo crecí prácticamente huérfana, mis padres según tengo entendido fallecieron cuando yo era una niña, junto con mi hermano mayor...no recuerdo mucho aparte de eso...tenía como 6 años cuando empece a vivir en las calles de este lugar, perdiéndome durante en las noches en el bosque contemplando la luna llena brillar y el ambiente tan ligero, esa sensación de libertad...pero el vacío seguía allí. Entonces la conocí...-narro ella.

-¿a quien?.

-la abuela de Shy, Amanda, me encontró una tarde de otoño en un día lluvioso mientras hurgaba algo de comer en la basura de un restaurante, ella venía con una niña de mi edad tras de ella, Fluttershy por si tenías dudas, ellas me cobijaron esa noche, me dieron de comer, me bañaron, me vistieron y me dieron un techo donde dormir...me adoptaron y desde entonces ellas son mi familia y yo parte de la suya...algo que compartimos ella y yo es la ausencia de unos padres, Flutters también perdió a los suyos a temprana edad, Amanda se hizo cargo de ella al igual que de mi...les debo todo, también por eso ella es mi mejor amiga y como una hermana para mi...ok, lo dije, ¡esa es mi historia ahora puedes reírte! -explico volviendose de nuevo hacia otro lado.

Hubo silencio.

-vaya, no tenía idea de que hubieses pasado por tanto, l-lamento lo que te sucedió, de veraz y-yo...

-déjalo...sólo déjalo, de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

Entonces el recordó.

*MINI FLASHBACK*

"n-no quiero estar sola de n-nuevo.."

*FIN DEL MINI FLASHBACK*

Aquellas palabras que la peliarcoiris pronuncio dormida la noche anterior, le hicieron comprender el por que debía estar con ella. Así que mientras ella estaba volteada y aparentemente reprimiendo el llanto, tomo su mano con fuerza provocando que voltease hacia el.

-no estas sola, ya no más...mientas este aquí no te abandonare, lo que tu necesitas es eso...yo e crecido asustado por esta sociedad, llena de gente cruda y de oscuridad pero se que ahora puedo ser escuchado y se que ah llegado el momento de exprimir todo lo que eh luchado, por que se que puedo conseguir lo que proponga y se que tu también lo harás de alguna u otra forma.

Estos versos, estas palabras cautivaron a la chica a tal grado que no soporto más, la fachada de fuerte se derrumbó en un segundo, sucumbió al llanto y automáticamente abrazo al chico recargando su rostro en el hombro de este.

El le devolvió el gesto acariciando su cabello suavemente y abrazándola, las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Dash, dándole oportunidad de decir levemente.

-te odio...

El se confundió un momento.

-¿por que?.-pregunto el.

-por hacer que me muestre de este modo contigo...¡me hace débil!.

-shhh...tranquila, los sentimientos son una de las cosas que nos hacen humanos, no debes tener vergüenza por sentir, cuando dejes de hacerlo entonces si preocúpate...te prometo que quedara entre nosotros, sólo no olvides que llega el momento en que todo debe salir, no importa cuanto quieras reprimirlo.

Un segundo después Rainbow lo abrazo más fuerte por el cuello, haciendo que Soarin le devolviese el abrazo de un modo muy sincero. Puede que fuese algo precipitado todo lo ocurrido entre los dos, pero los ideales y la creciente necesidad eran lo que motivaban al chico a seguir...había conseguido una verdadera amiga, y ella un verdadero amigo. Ambos encontraron algo que valía la pena mantener.

-•-•-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en los bosques de Europa.

Una mujer encapuchada deambulaba alrededor de un extraño lago en medio del bosque, uno de agua brillosa y titubeante. La mujer, de aspecto desconocido daba vueltas alrededor de este hablando al viento.

-esto no es coincidencia, eh sentido ese tipo de aura antes...y si no me equivoco esta a punto de florecer su verdadera esencia...pero es muy débil, sus padres hicieron un buen trabajo en reprimir a la bestia dentro de ella...pero la profecía debe cumplirse, ¡y con ella a mi lado estoy segura de que nada podrá detener mi dominio total de este mundo y de toda criatura viviente!.-hablo perversamente la femenina voz.

En eso apareció un joven sospechoso detrás de ella.

-mi señora, eh efectuado las tareas que me dio, verifique el aroma, es débil, pero es justo lo que dijo estoy seguro...¿que procede?-pregunto el.

-ahora sólo falta saber donde se encuentra nuestra pequeña cachorrita...aguas de la luz reveladora, ¡muéstrenme la locación de la chica que busco!.

De repente las aguas se aclararon mágicamente para dejar ver una imagen clara de un pueblo con aspecto de ciudad, en ella, una preparatoria, y más cerca a una chica de ojos rosados.

-te tengo...bien, viajaremos a canterlot city, lane...ya sabes que hacer.

De repente el joven secuaz se desvaneció entre las sombras.

-•-•-

Un mes y medio después.

Había transcurrido bastante desde el accidente en el campo de lacrosse, aproximadamente nos situamos a mediados de octubre y en este lapso habían ocurrido muchas cosas, empecemos por lo básico, durante este tiempo las amigas de Rainbow Dash y de Soarin dejaron de pelearse entre si y todas se hicieron amigas gracias a que compartían gustos y lazos especiales, por otro lado tenemos a Dash y Soar, quienes déjenme decir que también han forjado una pequeña historia durante este corto tiempo, ella, desde lo ocurrido la noche en que dieron al chico de alta, se comprometió a acabar su cometido con el, lo había estado atendiendo, cuidando y ayudando en su recuperación, pero además de eso su relación amistosa se profundizo mucho más, casi eran inseparables, se percataron de que compartían tanto y a la ves tenían muchas cosas diferentes que los hacían un dúo muy bien proporcionado.

Dos jóvenes quienes empezaron odiandose ahora eran prácticamente dos amigos inseparables, destinados a estar uno para el otro siempre que hiciera falta, es increíble lo que una decisión puede lograr, por más perjudicial que pueda ser en un principio, por algo las vidas de las personas están sumamente ligadas a las decisiones...y esta mis amigos, pudo ser la mejor que pudo haber en las vidas de ambos.

Pero detrás de esa pantalla de humo hay una verdad oscura que a simples ojos puede ser fácil de disimular, en el transcurso de su recuperación, Soarin había estado padeciendo de insomnio y ataques repentinos durante su descanso debido a múltiples pesadillas que tenía durante la noche...pero, ¿que puede ser tan malo como para causar esto?. La respuesta se esconde en aquella noche cuando despertó en la enfermería, así es, esa horripilante pesadilla oscura acerca de una Rainbow loba asesina era la razón por la cual había estado sufriendo mentalmente. Pero la chica no sabía que sucedía con el, como dije, a ojos simples era fácil de disimular, aunque eso no cambiaba el echo de que esos sueños se estaban volviendo cada ves más recurrentes y fuertes a medida que pasaban las noches...al grado de que en ocasiones no se podían diferenciar de una alucinación, una pesadilla o algo real.

Afortunadamente para Soar, esto podía hacerlo de lado gracias a las cosas buenas que acontecían en su vida, ahora tenía a Rainbow, y al resto de sus amigas y amigo...por que desgraciadamente aún no tenía más amigos varones aparte de Flash, algunos piensan que es todo un maricornio...en cuanto a su estado de salud, estaba casi 100% recuperado, aún tenía jaquecas y dolores menores, pero ya podía moverse por si mismo y sin ayuda...exceptuando algunas veces en que las jaquecas se juntaban con la falta de equilibrio causadas por la lesión en su cráneo...de ahí en fuera ya estaba casi recuperado por completo.

Pero como en toda buena historia, las cosas serias no suceden luego luego, lo que estaría pasando marcaría para siempre las vidas de la peliarcoiris y del muchacho.

La mañana actual.

Soarin se hallaba retorciendose en su sillón-cama (sip, cambiaron el feo sillón por uno con cama) dado al revoltijo de pensamientos encapsulados en su sueño. Sueño el cual se volvía a repetir una ves más, y nuevamente provocando de manera abrupta que despertase sudoroso y agitado. En eso recobro el aliento, se levantó para ir al baño y se dio una ducha con agua caliente, una ves término se secó el cabello con la toalla y se puso frente al espejo del baño para observarse en el, pero estaba empañado, aunque algo andaba mal, observando más a detalle, justo a lado de su figura en el espejo se observaba algo más, de manera inmediata paso su mano para quitar la humedad y así dejar ver lo que estaba de más, algo sombrío y que detuvo sus latidos. La sombra lobuna de ojos rosados estaba justo detrás suyo según el reflejo, se volvió y la figura soltó un mordisco directo a su cara.

Soarin volvió a despertar y aparentemente ahora si estaba 110% despierto, de nuevo sudando,agitado y gritando "¡no lo hagas!" repetidas veces, llamo la atención de Rainbow y Fluttershy quienes se cambiaban y alistaban en el baño, haciendo que ambas corrieran hacia el en ropa interior para ver que sucedía.

-¡Soarin que sucede por que gritas! -exclamo Dash.

-¿te encuentras bien Soar?...has estado un poco raro las últimas semanas, pero últimamente empiezas a preocuparnos más a todos...-dijo Shy.

Mientras, el chico se recuperaba del shock para poder responderles.

-Estem...y-yo, estoy bien sólo...emmmm tuve un mal sueño es todo...-intentó explicar.

-eso no sonó como un simple mal sueño ¡eh! -hablo con sarcasmo la peliarcoiris.

Hubo silencio.

-jeje tranquilas, ya paso no es nada del otro mundo...bueno vamos a clases ¿les parece?...¡las veo al rato!-hablo con la intención de desviarse del tema saliendo a todo galope del cuarto.

-olvido vestirse...-dijo Shy observando los pantalones en el respaldo del sillón.

-definitivamente algo anda mal con el.

-¿por que lo dices dash?.

-no sólo olvidó vestirse, además ni siquiera notó que estamos casi desnudas...y para que un chico pase por alto eso debe estar muy mal -explico Rainbow.

Por obvias razones ambas dudaron del estado de su amigo, compartiendo miradas de duda, Flutters y Dash comenzaban a preocuparse por Soarin cada ves más, aunque el vivía con la idea de que estaba ocultando el problema de insomnio y pesadillas, para ellas dos era muy obvio y evidente lo que pasaba...el problema sería sacarle la verdad al joven a como diera lugar.

Una ves en la cafetería del campus.

Todo el grupito de chicas estaba sentado en una de las mesas del lugar, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy conversaban sobre muchas cosas...incluido Soarin.

-oh miren, otros dos estudiantes son asesinados misteriosamente en la reserva, con estos ya van 8 en las últimas semanas...ese lugar no es seguro, ¡creen que fue un oso!-decía Twilight leyendo el periódico del día.

-¿supongo que se cancela la salida al bosque este fin de semana?...awww ya había preparado toda una fiesta-dijo pinkie desanimada.

-así que...terroncito, has estado un poco extraño en estos días...¿se puede saber por que?- hablo primero AJ.

Mientras tanto todas lo voltearon a ver y este por su lado estaba cayéndose medio dormido en el pastelillo del desayuno.

-¿eh?...ammm nada, sólo no e dormido bien es todo...-respondió bostezando.

-es evidente querido que no has dormido...podría hasta decir que esas horribles ojeras no dan juego con tu lindo rostro...¿seguro que estas bien?-hablo Rarity de manera sofisticada.

Mientras el resto preguntaba lo mismo, Dash sólo observaba callada como Soarin intentaba reprimir muchas cosas, entre ellas el echo de que ya estaba fastidiado con tanta pregunta, y finalmente sucedió lo inevitable.

-¡ya basta!...¡ya dejen de preguntar tanto! ¡Ya me harté!-grito saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Todas se quedaron calladas ante la reacción tan fuera de si del chico, no exactamente ofendidas, pero muy extrañadas y confundidas.

-rayos, no esperaba que hiciera eso...¡quizás es por que necesitaba una fiesta!-dijo pinkie.

-¡ash! Dudo mucho que sea por eso pinkie...y bien, ¿no vas a ver que le sucede? -dijo Twi dirigiéndose a la peliarcoiris.

-¿yo?...¿por que yo?.

-oh vamos Dash, de todas nosotras es a ti a quien más confianza le tiene y la que más lo quiere jeje...-explico Twi.

-espera ¿que?...p-por que lo d-dices jeje...-respondió nerviosa.

-vamos cariño no te hagas la inocente todas hemos visto como lo miras, es más que obvio que hay algo más que deber cívico con el -hablo Rarity.

-¡vale vale suficiente ya entendí!...voy a ver que pasa con el bello durmiente.

Y así sin más ella fue la segunda en salir de la cafetería en busca del chico.

Después de varios minutos sin tener éxito la joven de ojos rosados se fastidio de buscar, pero cuando iba pasando por el pasillo a lado del campo de lacrosse pudo distinguir una figura sentada en las gradas.

-vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?.-hablo para si misma.

Al mismo tiempo, la figura (quien obviamente era Soarin) estaba sentado mirando el paisaje pensativo, ni siquiera vio llegar a su amiga.

-¿puedo sentarme dramitas?-pregunto ella sacándole de su trance.

-¿pero que?...oh eres tu, ¿cuando llegaste?.

-hace un segundo...tenía que ver al idiota que estaba sentado aquí tan tarde...y era el que esperaba -respondió ella.

-muy graciosa "Dashie" -dijo el en tono burlón.

-¡ya te dije que no me digas así!...no soy tierna como para que uses mi nombre como diminutivo, como sea, vas a contarme que rayos te pasa señor insoportable?.

Hubo silencio.

-¿Soar?.

-¿alguna ves has tenido una pesadilla que...*suspira* que se repite seguido...que te mantiene inquieto por saber que significa o si es la respuesta a algo?-pregunto serio.

Rainbow se percató enseguida de la seriedad del asunto así que trato de llevarlo igual.

-veamos, justo después de que empece a vivir con Flutters hasta la fecha, tengo una especie de pesadilla sobre mi pasado...es algo extraño pero no se que significado tenga, supongo que tiene que ver con mi familia...pero entendí que sólo es un mal sueño y lo dejo pasar.

-¿pero que hay si ese sueño es sumamente real y tiene que ver con alguien a quien...aprecias?...además de aterrador claro.

-bueno, cuéntame y veré que tan malo es o si sólo eres algo nena.

De repente, mientras las palabras salían de la boca de Soarin para contarle la pesadilla, ella cambio su expresión, además de ver como la de el se hallaba a tope de miedo conforme le decía las cosas, puede que a fin de cuentas la cosa pintaba más sería.

-y justo al último, tu, o esa cosa que se parece a ti suelta la mordida hacia mi y despierto...siempre es lo mismo, excepto que últimamente pasa eso de que a veces no lo diferencio de lo real y en realidad sigo soñando.-narro Soarin.

Nadie hablo, dejando por claramente el sonido del viento.

-¿rainbow?.

-vale, esto...quizás no este tan descabellado como parece. -dijo ahora más nerviosa.

-¿por que lo dices?-pregunto percatandose de la nueva expresión en el rostro de Dash.

-ammm...puede que no seas el único con una pesadilla así...y-yo ta-también eh tenido una casi igual...demasiado parecida-explico con preocupación.

-Todo empieza casi como tu sueño, estoy caminando en el bosque como si nada, pero no puede verme, cuando intento ver mis manos, simplemente no me deja bajar la mirada, además que algo más extraño es que soy más baja de los normal, como si me hubiese encogido o caminase en...

-¿cuatro patas?.

-si...eso mismo...después llega un extraño deseo de correr, no se por que pero, debo hacerlo y cuando estoy atravesando la neblina y los árboles apareces tu...

-¿yo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¡cayate estoy contándote que paso!...en fin, intento acercarme hacia ti pero en cuanto doy un sólo paso tu te alejas corriendo de mi...pero cuando voy tras de ti...

Ella guarda una pausa al recordar lo vergonzoso y perturbador era lo siguiente.

-siento el deseo de hacerte daño...ira, enojo y frustración por el echo de que estás huyendo de mi, de que en tu mirada al verme es de miedo como si fuese un monstruo. Me siento fuera de mi e intento alcanzarte a como de lugar *suspira* a estas alturas ya no tengo control de nada, de repente paso a modo espectador y no hago más que mirar.

-¿y que pasa luego?.

-hmmm...luego las cosas no son tan claras, en un segundo estoy persiguiéndote y al otro me encuentro sobre ti...ahora no te asustes, esta es la mejor parte, de repente estas llorando como una nena, pero no es divertido, lloras suplicando con fuerza y gritando "¡no lo hagas!"...pero ese deseo de hacerte pedacitos sigue y es cuando descubro a través del reflejo en un charco de agua a lado de tu cabeza que...bueno, ¿recuerdas esa lobo gigante de la que hablabas?...soy yo ¡EL REFLEJO ERA YO!, después la cosa acaba en como ya lo conoces, de repente hay una mordida y mucha sangre...y despierto alterada.

Dejando de lado una casualidad, o algo más aterrador, no había palabras en ningún idioma para describir las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Soarin, no sabía si lo estaba inventando para fastidiarle, o si iba enserio, el punto es que ahora estaba más asustado de lo normal y por ende su reacción fue la más humana posible. Una respuesta con miedo.

-Soar?.

-no...¡NO!, tengo que alejarme de ti...¡no estoy seguro de que intentas! ¡Pero no dejare que me hagas nada!-grito desesperado levantándose de su asiento.

-pero que...¡de que hablas! ¡No te haré daño sólo cálmate! ¡Estas delirando por no dormir!-respondió intentando calmarlo en vano.

-¿que no me harás daño?...¡si ya lo hiciste! Ahora entiendo que el incidente en el campo no fue coincidencia!...¡no me toques!...¡tu sólo haces daño a los demás!

Como dije, una respuesta muy humana en el sentido de que la falta de sueño, las constantes cuestiones y la historia de Rainbow causaron en el un estado bastante grave de paranoia. Había empezado a crear respuestas falsas...¿o no lo eran?. Entonces se echo a correr alejándose de Dash, sin ver que había herido los sentimientos de esta. Ella sólo bajo la cabeza pensando en las hirientes palabras de Soarin, y en que quizás tenía razón, ahora que tenía a alguien por quien luchar, escuchar esto le partió el alma en dos...dejando caer a través de su mejilla varias lágrimas de dolor.

-es c-cierto... ¡sólo le hago daño a quienes me importan!-grito al viento huyendo del lugar con el corazón roto.

Mientras a lo lejos, una figura varonil observo todo el espectáculo.

-vaya vaya...su poder viene de la ira y el dolor, eso es bueno, así será más fácil todo-dijo aquel.

Y así, de manera casi evidente las cosas fueron para mal, aunque, ¿era obvio no?.

-•-•-

Pasaron varios días en los que ni Dash ni Soarin se dirigieron la palabra en lo absoluto, el, menos paranoico, se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había echo en hablarle a Dash de ese modo, mientras que ella por su parte lidiaba con la cuestión de que era una mala persona.

Esa tarde en la cafetería.

El grupo de chicas al igual que todos los días se encontraban reunidos en su mesa de siempre, a excepción de que ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido entre Rainbow y Soarin.

-vaya terroncito, llevan cuatro días así...¡velos ni siquiera se dirigen la mirada!.-susurro AJ a las demás.

-ummm, bueno no espero menos de ella...Soarin le dijo cosas algo malas...aunque no lo culpo. -contesto Fluttershy algo preocupada.

Mientas seguían discutiendo y tomando frappes, los otros dos a duras penas y volteaban a verse de reojo. Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió.

Había un grupo de chicos en la escuela todos mimados y presumidos, los más populares, y ese día su líder, un chico llamado blueblood estaba organizando una fiesta dentro de la reserva, era ilegal además de peligroso, el lugar de la fiesta era un risco que llevaba directo a un río de rápidos. Mientras pasaba a invitar a los más populares del campus, paso por el lugar de Rainbow, ya que como era una famosa jugadora de lacrosse del lugar se merecía una invitación.

-hey nena...tienes el honor de ser invitada a la fiesta de fin de semana organizada por mi...¿te apuntas mi amor?-pregunto de manera arrogante el chico.

Entonces Soarin observo con recelo la escena, a lo que Dash noto y en venganza dijo.

-hey! ¡Por que no guapo! Vamos a rockear!.

-¡esa es la actitud primor!.-respondió blueblood.

Llamémoslo un modo cruel de saldar cuentas, por que Soarin se molesto mucho al escuchar la respuesta tan despreocupada de Rainbow, e intervino.

-¡oye no puedes ir!...es tarde y el lugar no es seguro!...-hablo preocupado.

Ella sonrió y le contesto fuera de si.

-¿y a ti que te importa lo que haga?...¡no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!...además, ¿no se supone que soy una mala persona?-respondió saliendo de la cafetería con blueblood y su banda de fresas.

Todos, en especial Soarin quedaron atónitos ante la respuesta de Rainbow, era como si en realidad fuera tan mala como le había dicho el.

-vamos Soar, volvamos al dormitorio...las veo luego chicas!-interrumpió Flutters llevándose a Soarin de vuelta a la habitación.

Una ves allí el joven sólo se sentó sobre su sillón algo triste, casi al mismo tiempo su otra amiga de sentó con el.

-como pude decirle esas cosas Fluttershy...ella creía en mi, ¡y le falle!.-dijo el.

-oh vamos Soarin no te culpes...no fue tu culpa, estabas mal ese día y dijiste cosas que en realidad no querías decir...todos hemos echo algo así alguna ves.-contesto ella con amabilidad.

El volteo a verla.

-lo se...quizás tengas razón pero...lo que me contó ese día, aún no logró entender si fue real o sólo una broma de ella, pero cuando lo contó parecía tan real...carajo.

-mira, sea lo que sea, deben arreglarlo, eres su primer amigo que no es de su familia que está con ella después de que casi te matara, y tu la quieres ¿o no?...deja que se desahogue en su fiesta y...

-¿la fiesta?...¡oh no la fiesta!...ya recordé por que no quería que fuera allí! ¡Es donde han sido los asesinatos de los alumnos! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! -exclamo alterado y saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

Rainbow estaba tomando un poco de cidra mientras observaba la larga caída de donde estaba la fiesta, esos rápidos se veían peligrosos y mortales.

-muy bonito..-dijo con sarcasmo.

Al mismo tiempo una sombra enorme y espeluznante acechaba por las sombras, esa tarde había más niebla de lo nornal, sin contar que ya anochecía.

-¿que tenemos aquí?...todo un buffet y...¡oh!...¡es la chica!...mi ama estará complacida, hoy es mi día de suerte. Susurro la sombra.

Soarin iba en su auto a toda prisa en dirección al bosque, con la presión de saber si ella estaba bien, y también sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba allí.

-•-•-

Y bueno gente dejamos hasta aquí el cap de hoy!...lo se los dejare con la tensión 7u7 soy malo :v...nada, quiero aclarar un par de cosas que no se si las habré dejado claro xD...para quienes no lo hayan notado, sip rainbow será el lobo, eso lo verán en el siguiente cap, el sueño de ambos se interelaciona de maneras muy profundas que después entenderán xD...hay un par de secretos que deje por ahí a ver si los abusados los topan xD, hay más pero las iré aclarando conforme avancé la historia, tranquilos muchos los aclarare en el siguiente capítulo xD ahora si, empieza la pesadilla.

Ahora si eso fue todo chicos espero les haya gustado ya saben comenten, favoritos y follow para no perderse las actualizaciones y ser los primeros en leer :3 y como siempre recomienden la historia ya que ayuda mucho a que siga escribiendo sabiendo que la gente lee y gusta de mi trabajo. Un abrazo! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!.


	6. Chapter 5: ¿quien soy yo?¿que soy?

Hey amigos! Aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos más importantes hasta ahora!...por fin veremos la verdad oculta tras los ojos de rubí.

-•-•-

Capítulo 5: ¿quien soy yo?...¿qué soy?.

(Rainbow)

¿Recuerdan la lección acerca de los errores y sus consecuencias?.

Bueno quizás no me quedo tan claro, pero, cuando uno esta triste o enojado dice cosas sin pensar, incluso sabiendo que puede herir a otros.

Nunca imagine en toda mi vida que habría algo como esto, tan real, tan vivo y tan familiar.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sólo se hacen cosas imprudentes cuando estas molesto, hay otras veces en las que por el temor de perder a alguien hacemos cosas sin pensar...más si la vida de ESA persona está en peligro, lealtad supongo...por eso odio las cosas sentimentales.

(Normal).

Rainbow se encontraba parada a la orilla del acantilado, pensando y tomando una cerveza de mala gana...a ella no le gustaban esas cosas y lo tenía en cuenta, pero no quería parecer una niña cobarde frente a todos en el lugar.

-hey preciosa ¿por que tan sola?...ven conmigo y tomemos algo de tiempo a solas eh? -insinuó blueblood con prepotencia.

Ella lo miro con ojos asesinos.

-¡piérdete cretino!...no estoy de humor-respondió asertiva.

Su mente estaba infestada de múltiples pensamientos y sentimientos, la mayoría eran sobre su duda existencial sobre si era tan mala como Soarin le había dicho aquella ves, la otra parte de sus pensamientos eran sobre la posibilidad de que el no dijese esas cosas enserio, y que sólo lo dijo por que estaba paranoico.

Fuese lo que fuese, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar.

Minutos después algo capto su atención, a lo lejos pudo oler como si algo se quemara y a pesar de cierta distancia pudo escuchar gritos escandalosos de chicas justo en el centro de la fiesta, Rainbow corrió rápidamente dejando caer su cerveza al piso, cuando llego sus ojos no pudieron procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Una enorme criatura estaba causando caos entre los chicos, era una masacre y todos corrían intentando huir de la imponente bestia, pero lamentablemente muchos ya habían sido brutalmente asesinados por este.

-oh carajo, ¡no puede ser! Es como en el sueño!...¿¡que hago que hago!?-hablo desesperada.

Aquella criatura tenebrosa era nada más ni nada menos que un lobo de gran tamaño, demasiado anormal para siquiera ser un lobo común y corriente. Justo antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, el destino conspiro contra ella cuando se dio cuenta de que el monstruo ya la tenía en la mira.

-allí estas...-gruño el lobo.

-¿¡hablas?!...-exclamo sorprendida.

En un instante la enorme bestia comenzó a avanzar hacia la peliarcoiris, quien por su lado no pensó más que correr para alejarse, así que huyo de vuelta al acantilado de donde venía, una pésima idea.

Mientras tanto Soarin...

El muchacho había salido a toda prisa para buscar a Rainbow Dash, quien había ido a una fiesta en un lugar donde habían estado asesinando estudiantes las últimas semanas, observaba el parabrisas mojado y empañado con la mente preocupada, el manejaba en dirección a la reserva pero sin dejar de repetirse en su cabeza. "Si algo le sucede jamás me lo perdonaré".

Rápidamente busco estacionamiento en la zona segura y aún más a prisa corrió a través del espeso bosque en dirección de la fiesta. Pero cuando estaba acercándose más pudo ver a lo lejos como una horda de chicos y chicas asustados corrían hacia el, pasándole de largo el pudo detener a uno de ellos preguntando que había pasado.

-¡no vayas para allá amigo!...¡es una masacre esa cosa los esta matando a todos!-grito un chico huyendo a toda prisa.

Soarin, más preocupado sólo pudo pensar "oh no...¡Rainbow!". Así que usó todas sus fuerzas de jugador de lacrosse para llegar pronto donde la joven.

Una ves ahí lo que sus ojos vieron no fue nada agradable, sangre, cadáveres y destrucción por toda la pequeña explanada, aconteciendo el escenario bajo la tenue lluvia y el aire congelante, pero desgraciadamente había algo sumamente aterrador y aún peor...algo familiar que por razones obvias no quería reconocer. Enormes huellas de animal alrededor del desastre, entonces algo se encendió en su cerebro, dándole esa pequeña señal inconsciente que se largara inmediatamente de ahí, a lo que el hizo caso omiso y busco alguna pista que le llevara a Dash.

-¡AUXILIO!- gritó Rainbow a lo lejos.

El chico escucho claramente la llamada de Socorro así que intento localizarla, cuando noto que las huellas frescas se dirigían cuesta arriba junto a otro par de huellas de humano, de mujer por lo delgado de los pies, odio admitir que las expectativas de llegar a Rainbow a tiempo eran casi nulas a los ojos de Soarin, pero al final decidió seguir las huellas lo más rápido posible.

Volviendo con Rainbow...

Esta había llegado al acantilado, y como era de esperar no había salida, se había acorralado ella sola, para cuando quiso dar la vuelta la criatura ya estaba a unos metros de ella.

-¡q-que quieres!-grito ella.

El lobo no respondió, acercándose un poco a la chica con sangre visible sobre su hocico.

-¡ni se te ocurra acercarte!-dijo tomando una piedra del suelo dispuesta a usarla.

Mojada y asustada, es bastante comprensible la acción desesperada de la joven, el aire frío que se sentía en la espina dorsal, las gotas de lluvia montañosa deslizándose a través de su rostro hasta caer en el suelo de roca mojado y sus tenis embarrados de lodo haciendo que perdiera estabilidad y equilibrio, la respiración forzada por la humedad y finalmente su corazón latiendo al 100x100.

-¡ha! ¿Crees que una roca puede salvarte?...no vengo a matarte niña...vengo a liberar tu esencia y a traerte conmigo...mi ama te quiere -respondió el.

-¿esencia? ¿Tu ama?...¡de que carajo hablas!...¿para empezar como es que un lobo puede hablar?...no importa ¡no pienso ir a ningún lado bestia fea! ¡Así que entrale!-exclamo asustada pero disfrazándolo con valentía.

Cuando la criatura estaba dispuesta a arremeter contra ella pudo distinguir a lo lejos otra presencia que corría hacia allí...una masculina que por suerte conocía.

-¿Soarin?...¡Soarin!...¡espera no vengas corre corre!-le grito.

El por otra parte al ver a la bestia se detuvo en seco unos metros detrás.

-oh mierda...¡RAINBOW vine a rescatarte!...o eso creo...

El lobo inmediatamente volteó a ver al chico.

-que tenemos aquí...oh ya veo, le tienes afecto al chico eh?...¡quizás deba matarlo a el primero a ver si cambias de opinión!-rugió el lobo caminando hacia Soar.

-¡WTF habla!...oh no, es igual que...bien amigo ¿la quieres?...¡tendrás que matarme primero!.

-esa es la idea niño...

-hay carajo...

Entonces la imponente bestia lobuna saltó salvajemente sobre Soarin, pero gracias a su entrenamiento en lacrosse era más ágil que muchos y pudo reaccionar y esquivar al monstruo rápidamente, resbalando en el lodo intentó correr hacia Dash pero la bestia reacciono antes y lo golpeo con una pata mandándolo a volar justo a la orilla del acantilado, cayendo sobre su brazo y golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo áspero y rocoso del borde.

Rainbow estaba petrificada viendo todo, Soarin estaba a un par de metros de ella malherido y la criatura a algunos metros de el.

-¡veamos que tal reaccionas al ver a tus seres queridos morir!- rugió dispuesto a saltar para morder al chico.

(Rainbow)

¿Han oído del efecto de superviviente?...es más o menos cuando estas a punto de morir y como cualquier ser vivo luchas por tu supervivencia, la adrenalina que produce el momento hace que actúes desesperadamente, hay una sensación parecida cuando en ves de casi morir tu, esta muriendo alguien a quien quieres...a eso lo llamo "el efecto idiota suicida". Igual actúas estúpidamente, pero con la finalidad de salvar a otros...pero hay algo más, no se como expresarlo, algo que me hace sentir más fuerte pero más enojada, como un animal salvaje, pero a últimas lo importante es el sacrificio ¿no?.

(Normal)

Entonces una extraña llama se encendió dentro de ella, como aquella ves en el campo, la ira, el odio y una gamma de sentimientos diferentes tanto buenos como malos se apoderaron de su ser, pero esta ves algo más sucedió, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí, una iris cargada de enojo y mucha ira mostrando una faceta distinta de la Rainbow original, pero al recordar por que luchaba, por quien...su iris cambio nuevamente, no a su color rosado de siempre, ahora sus ojos se volvieron de un color morado fosforescente, pero la diferencia era que ahora estos expresaban algo más puro, amor, valor, sacrificio y la tristeza de ver lo que veía, de sentir lo que sentía y de hacer lo que hacia.

Al mismo instante en el que el lobo atacó a Soarin ella de manera sobrehumana se interpuso velozmente entre el y la criatura con intención de protegerle, recibiendo la mordida por el pero a la ves tirando del monstruo fuertemente, haciendo que ambos cayeran directo hacia el precipicio.

En esos breves segundos, Soarin mal herido por el golpe observo la escena y al ver caer a la joven reacciono casi por instinto, sujetándole la mano a tiempo viendo como el enorme lobo caía al vacío.

\- ¡te tengo!-grito Soarin.

Ella volvió a reaccionar.

-¿huh?...¡que demonios! ¡Agh me mordió!...espera tu...¿tu me salvaste?-pregunto.

-jeje si..¡auch!, creo que me rompí algo...¡agh!, sube vamos...

La situación no acabaría como en la clásica historia, analizando un poco la situación, Soarin estaba mal herido, el brazo posiblemente roto, el golpe en la cabeza, Dash se dio cuenta de que ambos probablemente morirían a no ser que el la soltara, agregando que el entorno no ayudaba, los dos estaban empapados, sus manos llenas de lodo y sin muchas fuerzas ella lentamente se resbalaba, lo más probable es que si la seguía sosteniendo caerían.

-¡debes soltarme Soarin!-hablo con seguridad.

-¿que?...¡estas loca no pienso dejarte caer!...yo puedo sacarte sólo...¡agh! -respondió desesperado.

-¡estas lastimado idiota!...y si no lo haces ambos moriremos...*suspira* Soar prefiero que salgas de aquí...

-e-en ese caso...¡prefiero morir contigo! ¡además tu también estas herida!...Rainbow tengo...tengo algo que decirte, ¡l-lo lamento!...no eres m-mala, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado y quiero que lo sepas! ¡AGH!, las cosas que te dije no eran ciertas...p-por fin entiendo que las personas son quienes deciden ser...no lo que son a simple vista...

La chica había alegrado su corazón al escuchar lo que Soarin había dicho, realmente era lo que le hizo feliz, pero era inevitable, ella debía soltarse.

De repente dejo de apretar la mano de Soarin y se empezó a resbalar mucho más deprisa.

-¡NO PIENSO IRME SIN TI MUJER!...¡NO LO HAGAS RAINBOW! -grito el chico con aún más desesperación.

Cuando no pudo sostenerla más, la mano de Dash se resbalo por completo de la de el y contemplo como ella sin apartar la mirada caía al precipicio sumiéndose en las sombras.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-grito mientras veía a su mejor amiga caer directo al río para morir.

FIN...

¡mentira!, esto no acaba aquí. :)

-•-•-

(Rainbow)

Últimamente me avergüenzo un poco de las cosas taaan sentimentales que hago desde que Soarin llego a mi vida, pero en el fondo me siento bien con ello...debo admitir que jamás imagine estar en esta posición, sacrificarme para salvar a alguien, preferir la vida de otro en ves de la mía...y ahora morir gracias a esas decisiones.

Me pregunto que es lo que mis padres dirían, puedo recordar que cuando era pequeña mi madre solía decirme que velar por otros es más importante que ver por ti mismo nada más, y que al hacerlo podíamos sentirnos más humanos...no estoy muy segura a que se refería, pero si algo se es que valió la pena el sacrificio.

(Normal)

17 horas después...

Varios kilómetros río abajo, oscuro y lloviendo, Rainbow se hallaba inconsciente y moribunda a la orilla del río con la ropa desgarrada y con múltiples heridas, contando la mordida entre su hombro y su cuello. Había un conflicto entre vivir o morir ya que su corazón latía muy poco, no lejos de ahí, a un par de metros exactamente había otra presencia, una mujer alta de vestido blanco y un enorme bastón del mismo color se acercó a la desfallecida y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-bueno, pude evitar que pasara durante todos estos años Rainbow, pero no podía hacerlo por siempre, es hora de que descubras quien eres en realidad...hmmm, es extraño, ya esta comenzando *rie* veamos como esta nuestra cachorrita...-dijo la mujer.

En eso ella acercó su mano posándola sobre el pecho de la chica, del que mágicamente brotó un destello blanco que un segundo después desapareció, visto eso la mujer sonrió alegre y volvió a dirigirse a Rainbow.

-¡esto es sorprendente!...pensé que tu esencia se desataría como todos creíamos, con maldad y odio, veo que salvar a ese chico desato la parte buena dentro de tu alma...bien, es hora de que sepas la verdad, de que la detengas antes de que haga más daño, de que seas libre...las cosas no serán sencillas Rainbow Dash, pero tus padres creían en ti, yo creo en ti y estoy segura de que muchos más creen en ti...ahora descansa...estaré más pendiente de ti pequeña...*ríe* tus padres estarían orgullosos -concluyo.

En eso la mujer saco de su vestido un amuleto, un collar, se lo coloco en el cuello y se levantó para despedirse.

-bienvenida a casa Rainbow...

El extraño collar en su cuello era bastante peculiar, un colmillo de zafiro perfectamente tallado atado a una cuerda vieja que instantáneamente comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Un brillo que automáticamente hizo que el corazón de Rainbow latiera con la fuerza suficiente para vivir.

Entonces entre el silencio sereno del bosque se escucho un susurro con la voz de la misteriosa mujer de blanco.

"La luna será tu guía cuando el camino este más oscuro...nunca la pierdas"

-•-•-

En su mente todo era silencio y tranquilidad, no había sueños, no había nada, sólo paz y mucha pero mucha calma.

Todo estaba ahí en su mente, en sus recuerdos...entonces hubo un destello blanco dentro de su cabeza, y al fin despertó.

La joven Dash abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente cegada por las luces de donde se hallaba, una ves aclaro su vista una gamma de sensaciones distintas invadieron su cuerpo.

Olores intensos y profundos llenaron su nariz. Sonidos lejanos y cercanos obstruyeron sus tímpanos...era extraño, su vista era clara y perspicaz...observo detenidamente su alrededor y vio claramente que estaba en un hospital, gracias al aroma a alcohol, al blanco del techo y las paredes y a ese sabor en su lengua del suero para hidratarla conectado en su muñeca, eso y sin contar la bata blanca que vestía, pero la sorpresa más grande estuvo en cuanto volvió la vista a su derecha, algo la sujetaba, o mejor dicho alguien.

La primera persona que Rainbow vio al despertar, Fluttershy, quien era la que le sostenía la mano con fuerza y quien además yacía dormida y recargada sobre la cama.

-¡Flutters! -exclamo alegre de manera un tanto exagerada.

Entonces de un salto la chica de cabello rosado se despertó para darse cuenta de que al fin estaba despierta.

-¡oh por dios despertaste!- grito abrazándola instantáneamente.

Ella automáticamente le devolvió el abrazo con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y de la manera más sincera posible.

-hola...-dijo lagrimeando un poco.

-oh dash estaba preocupada...espera ¿estas llorando?.

-si...es decir ¡no!...bah me alegro de verte...

Entonces la pelirosada reacciono 100% y se despegó de Rainbow, se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación dejando confundida a Dash.

Un par de minutos después volvió acompañada del médico a cargo y de las chicas.

-¡RAINBOW! -gritaron todas.

-señoritas...recién despierta dejen que se acostumbre.-reclamó el doctor.

-eh que tal chicas...-dijo aturdida por el ruido que resonaba en sus oídos.

-querida ya nos tenías muy preocupadas! -dijo Rarity.

-si Dash estábamos muy asustadas...temíamos lo peor-continuo Twi.

-muy bien niñas denme chance...hola Rainbow soy el doctor Whooves, soy el médico a cargo de ti y me alegra que estés despierta, teníamos cierta preocupación sobre si despertarías cachorrita...-dijo.

Entonces pensó "¿cachorrita?...donde eh oído eso".

-vale jovencita,tus signos están bien y como era de esperarse estas recuperándote de maravilla, tus lesiones están sorprendentemente casi sanadas...y hay buena respuesta cerebral...un día más y podré darte de alta *ríe* no queremos incidentes nocturnos eh?, además supongo que tus sentidos ya están como deberían a estas alturas -explico el doctor.

-¿eh?...gracias supongo...

-vale señoritas, con su permiso tengo que ver a otros pacientes, ah y ya saben, sólo uno se puede quedar con ella la noche ¿de acuerdo?...y nada de sonidos fuertes, recién se acostumbra a los sonidos.

Y así sin más preámbulo el extraño doctor Whooves salió de la habitación tan rápido como llego, dejando a las presentes confusas por algunos de los comentarios del antes mencionado.

-okay...eso fue raaaro -dijo la peliarcoiris.

-así es el tipo manzanita, además es buen médico...-contesto AJ.

-bueno...ummm ¿cómo te sientes Dashie? -pregunto Shy.

Rainbow pensó un segundo.

\- en realidad...bien, demasiado diría yo, siento que podría correr un maratón ahora mismo...sólo que mi nariz esta algo sensible y mis oídos más receptivos de lo normal, pero pienso que es por que apenas despierto...

-¡wow llévatelo con calma! ¡Así me darás tiempo de preparar una fiesta de bienvenida de entré los muertos!-interrumpió Pinkie.

-¡¿de entré los muertos?!-pregunto exaltada Rainbow.

-gracias por alterarla Pinkie, veraz Dash...cuando te encontraron estabas medio muerta, tu ritmo cardíaco era bastante bajo pero sorpresivamente latía con suficiente fuerza para estar como estabas...un brillo azul hizo que te encontraran y pues...¡voila! Estamos aquí-narro Twilight.

-pero yo recuerdo...-susurro en voz baja.

En eso algunos fragmentos de memoria pasaron por su cabeza.

-¿que cosa querida?...

-no nada, algo confuso...pero ¿como es que me encontraron?-inquirió curiosa.

-verás, es algo complicado, nos enteramos de lo que paso cuando la directora nos vino a avisar que había ocurrido algo en la reserva y que había muchos estudiantes heridos...-narro Shy.

-Fluttershy ya nos había dicho que Soarin había ido a buscarte cariño...entonces obviamente fuimos todas al lugar del accidente, cuando llegamos la directora estaba hablando con los oficiales y sentado en el suelo con el brazo vendado estaba Soar, hablamos con el y pues...supimos lo que había ocurrido...fue algo traumático, había muchas bolsas negras en el suelo querida -expresó la modista.

Entonces su mente reacciono.

(Musiquita! Es buena para esta parte :3 /e2tuVjqfE7I )

-¡Soarin! ¡donde esta Soarin!.

En eso justo en la puerta de la habitación entro el susodicho cargado de un par de papitas de la máquina expendedora.

-oye Fluttershy no encontré naturales pero...

Ambos se observaron.

-estas despierta...-dijo entrecortado.

-hola Soarin...-respondió ella.

Entonces el chico dejo caer las frituras de su brazo bueno para ir inmediatamente donde Rainbow, una ves allí la abrazo y derramo el llanto.

-lo lamento...¡lo lamento tanto!...¡debí sostenerte! ¡Debí hacerlo!...¡es mi culpa lo siento!...mi culpa...

Ella pudo sentir el pesar y la tristeza del chico, así que lo abrazo también lagrimeando un poco.

-ya tranquilo, tu no tienes la culpa de nada...soy yo la que provoco esto, si no hubiera ido con blueblood no estaríamos aquí...no llores te ves muy gay, ya estoy aquí Soar...no te culpes...-dijo con sinceridad.

Entonces ella en un acto desinteresado lo apartó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, se podía notar la culpa que tenía por haberla dejado caer, así que le sonrió e hizo algo que no había echo antes, lo beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a abrazar.

-no debí soltarte, si tan sólo hubiera...

-ambos sabíamos que hubiera pasado si no me hubieses soltado, esta bien...¡ahora estoy aquí!...hace falta más que eso para que te deshagas de mi cretino,oye tu brazo... -dijo intentando animar a Soarin.

El sonrió y se levantó para sentarse en la silla a un lado de la cama.

-si lo importante es que estas aquí viva...¿mi brazo? Ah si, se fisuró por la caída...pero estará bien en unas semanas, el golpe en la cabeza fue leve, no afecto más de lo que ya estaba...es curioso como me recupero de una y me pasa otra...-contesto con sarcasmo.

-creo que deberías decirle como la hallaron dulzura...-dijo la campirana al chico.

-...bueno, cuando las chicas llegaron tuve que decirles lo que había sucedido, después las autoridades te habían dado por muerta, por la caída y esas cosas...además tenían muchos cuerpos que recoger, a lo que me opuse e insistí que debían iniciar una búsqueda, la directora Celestia intervino y los convenció de que al menos lo intentaran, ella me dijo que fuera al hospital pero no podía quedarme ahí de brazos cruzados, Twilight también quería que descansara un poco, que aún seguía herido y todo eso...pero no quise, me ofrecí junto con la directora para ayudar en la búsqueda...en total pasaron unas 17 o 18 horas hasta que por fin te encontré...

-wow, ¿como fue?-pregunto la joven de ojos rosados.

-fue...algo muy extraño, estábamos buscando varios kilómetros río abajo cuando de la nada vi un fuerte brillo azul a la orilla del río...entonces nos acercamos con unos policías y en cuanto llegamos el brillo desapareció, pero en ves de eso te vimos tirada e inconsciente... Además de que había algo inusual...

Rainbow se confundió.

-¿que cosa?.

-ammm revisa que cuelga de tu cuello...

En eso la peliarcoiris bajo la mirada y con su mano tomo una cosa en su cuello, un collar extraño colgando de este.

-¿un collar?...¿de dónde salió?-pregunto sorprendida.

-no lo sabemos, cuando te encontraron ya lo tenías puesto, los doctores querían quitártelo pero el dr. Whooves insistió en que nadie lo tocara...que debía quedarse contigo como recordatorio de que estabas viva...-respondió Twilight.

-eso mismo...y pues, te trasladaron en helicóptero hasta acá por que estabas muy lastimada...casi muerta en realidad, entonces me sentí peor...pero la directora Celestia me ánimo un poco y juntos vinimos lo antes posible, le avise a las chicas...y nada más, pero realmente creí que morirías, sorprendentemente cuando llegamos ya estabas estable, lo único malo es que estabas en un especie de coma y no sabían cuando despertarías...-concluyo Soarin.

-si pero entre Soarin y yo nos turnamos las noches para quedarse contigo...como dijo el doctor Dashie, estas casi recuperada excepto por...-pauso Shy.

-¿excepto por que?.

-bueno querida...verás, como seguro recordarás un lobo salvaje te mordió y...

Nuevamente los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, específicamente hasta el momento en que ella y el lobo cayeron. Casi desesperadamente se descubrió el hombro donde el este la había mordido, para su sorpresa estaba vendada de esa parte y del pecho.

-es lo único que no ha sanado, no esta como cuando te encontraron pero sigue siendo una herida algo fuerte...los doctores no supieron explicar como te curaste de lo demás tan pronto menos de la mordida...-explico Twilight.

Y en ese momento el dolor punzante que había ignorado desde que despertó la invadió de golpe haciendo que pusiera su mano en respuesta sobre la herida.

-vaya si que duele...y no me había dado cuenta, sobre el lobo...que paso con...bueno tu sabes-pregunto ella a Soarin.

-pues...

-¿pues?

-la policía no creyó nada al respecto, les dije que era enorme y todo eso...obviamente no dije algunas cosas que sabemos tu y yo, varios de los que sobrevivieron además de nosotros dijeron lo mismo pero la ley decretó que era imposible y causado por el shock,llegaron a la conclusión de que era un lobo salvaje un poco crecido.

-¡¿qué?!...¡pero nosotros vimos lo que era esa cosa! ¡No era un simple lobo salvaje crecidito! Y...auch -exclamo dolorida.

-¡hey cálmate Rainbow!...yo también estuve ahí, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, siguen buscando pero por lo mientras esa área del bosque esta completamente cerrada...luego hablamos sobre eso...ahora no es buen momento Dash...deberías descansar -contesto sentándose de nuevo a su lado y sosteniendo su mano con suavidad.

-¡agh bien!...pero esta discusión no ha terminado Soarin...y por cierto, me alegra que estés aquí conmigo -respondió molesta y a la ves feliz, alzándose un poco para darle otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Posteriormente las otras cinco chicas y chico se reunieron afuera para hablar.

-bueno eso no estuvo tan mal...pensé que se pondría peor.-comento AJ.

-yo también lo pensé-contesto Soarin.

-bueno hay un par de cosas que todas ahora entendemos querido, así que por eso te sentías como te sentías no?...por que ella se soltó para que no murieran ambos no es así?...-inquirió Rarity.

-*suspiro*...si fue por eso, sigo resentido por eso, no debí soltarla...pero olvidemos eso ¿vale?...¿quien se quedara con ella esta noche?.

-ummm, bueno me tocaba a mi pero creo que deberías quedarte tu Soarin...te necesita más que a nosotras ahora-dijo la tímida pelirosada.

-bueno...entonces deberían todas volver al campus, descansen y mañana las veo.

Así sin más las 5 chicas restantes se despidieron de Soarin y posteriormente de Rainbow, dejando solos a ambos y con dudas y preguntas que hacerse entre ellos.

Ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico, más que nada una mirada molesta y acusadora.

-*suspira* ya deja de verme así Dash...se a donde quieres llegar -dijo mientras acomodaba unas cobijas para dormir.

-no dejare de verte así hasta que hablemos de lo que pasó.

-¡hay dios!...bien, ¿que quieres hablar?

-sabes bien cual es mi duda Soar...¿por que no les dijiste a los estúpidos policías que esa cosa podía hablar?.

-pues por que era probable que no creyeran ni una sola palabra...además de que no creyeron siquiera que el lobo era enorme.

Hubo silencio.

-tu y yo lo vimos Soarin...y no soy la única que encontró cierta similitud con ese sueño...y lo sabes -hablo segura.

-si bueno...admito que tienes razón, pero sabes muy bien que no era...¡humano!, desde que te trajeron aquí no eh dejado de pensar en todo esto...pero lo del lobo es lo de menos, hay algo que quisiera saber de lo que hiciste ahí-expreso con inquietud.

Ella lo miro confusa.

-recuerdas...¿recuerdas cuando evitaste que me matara?...¿cuando te mordió y lo jalaste para que cayera también? -pregunto.

Rainbow pensó un segundo, a decir verdad no estaba segura de que sucedió en aquel instante, sólo el enojo, y luego de repente ya estaba colgando de la mano de Soarin con una enorme y sangrante mordida.

-pues, en realidad no...recuerdo...recuerdo que estaba viendo como esa cosa iba a...y entonces sentí mi cuerpo arder, mucho enojo y...es como si de repente me volviera la mujer más fuerte...luego...

Ella intentaba forzadamente recordar, pero la presión de los recuerdos le hacía difícil pensar, se agarraba la cabeza mientras varios momentos pasaban simultáneamente frente a ella.

-¡wow es suficiente!...Dash calma...no lo fuerces-hablo preocupado agarrándola para que se tranquilizara.

\- y-yo...lo lamento no se que paso, muchas cosas son confusas ahora mismo...¡agh y este maldito dolor no ayuda!.

En eso el doctor Whooves entro en la habitación con agua oxigenada y varias bolas de algodón.

-ok Rainbow es hora de limpiar esa her...oh, ¿interrumpo algo? -dijo el con cara de "voy a shippearlos a todos".

Ambos se ruborizaron y miraron a lados contrarios.

-Estem...no no doc adelante...¿y eso? -dijo refiriéndose a los instrumentos que traía Whooves.

-¡ah cierto!...bueno, es hora de limpiar la mordida, sólo para quitar los residuos de mugre y sangre que quedaron, no hubo tiempo de una meticulosa limpieza, será rápido -explicó.

Pero cuando el doc estaba llegando donde la paciente, una enfermera entro de golpe en la habitación.

-¡doctor lo necesitan en urgencias! Accidente de auto varios heridos...

-¡oh vaya!...iré en seguida, bien a ver...¡chico! ¿podrías limpiarla tu?...me necesitan pero no puedo descuidar a Rainbow...anda vamos! *le entrega el algodón y el agua*...sólo quita las vendas, y bueno supongo que el resto es obvio, cuando acabes sólo ponle una gasa y listo ¡ah y procura no usar demasiada agua oxigenada en las bolitas de algodón! -concluyo saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto.

Realmente eso fue inesperado, prácticamente Soarin ni siquiera pudo decir si o no, y fue aún más vergonzoso ya que su acompañante estaba roja cual tomate, quizás por la pena, quizás simplemente por la inesperada situación.

-okay...Dash si no quieres no es...

Ella se calmó.

-*suspira* esta bien Soar...hazlo -interrumpió ella.

-espera...¿qué dijiste?.

-¡agh no me hagas repetirlo!...dije que p-puedes hacerlo.

-dejarás...¿dejarás que invada tu espacio personal?...¿y sin golpearme?.

-¿¡lo harás o no!?.

-¡vale ya lo haré!...sólo quiero mencionar que reprobé primeros auxilios...

Ella río.

Lentamente retiró la bata blanca de sus hombros y su espalda dejándola caer sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto los suaves y delicados brazos y su torso.

-de acuerdo...haré esto rápido.

Ella solamente asintió sonrojada.

Entonces Soarin encamino su mano hacia la espalda de Rainbow, para empezar a desamarrar los vendajes, el daba vueltas alrededor al mismo tiempo que juntaba las vendas sucias, cuando sólo faltaba una capa para dejar al decubierto el resto de su cuerpo y su cuello ella lo detuvo.

-¿huh?...¿qué pasa? -pregunto extrañado.

-ummm...sólo no te burles, yo c-confió en ti...

-¿burlarme?...*rió divertido* sólo cálmate, no son los primeros pechos que veo en mi vida.

Quitando la última capa de vendas, el finalmente dejo al descubierto parte de la feminidad de su amiga, su bien estructurado abdomen, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes, sus pechos redondos no muy grandes pero bien proporcionados.

Ella sólo mantenía la cabeza baja para que el no la viera a la cara, que estaba roja al por mayor.

-veamos, hey no veo por que el alboroto...no tienes pelo en pecho así que todo esta en orden -bromeo sarcástico.

-¡cállate!...no es gracioso -respondió apenada.

-¿entonces que te da tanta pena?- dijo mientras remojaba un algodón en el agua oxigenada.

Ella no respondió.

-¿Rainbow?.

-es que tengo...¡argh!...¡mis pechos no son tan grandes!...vale ya lo dije.

El la miro divertido, al instante acercó su mano con el algodón a la herida justo arriba de sus antes mencionados.

\- oh era eso...pues no son tan pequeños, ¡no me mates!...ammm, pues no todos los hombres vivimos en el cliché de los pechos grandes...los traseros son lindos también, y el tuyo es mejor que el de muchas -dijo bromeando para quitarle la pena a Dash, quien no evito reír también.

-¡idiota!...pero si, mi trasero es asombroso, ¡auch!

-lo siento -se disculpo limpiando más lenta la herida y la mugre.

-wow...no creí que la mordida se vería así, auch...vaya esto es tan extraño, ¡tan impropio de mi!...dejar a un chico ver mis...bubbis.

-bueno...si no confiaras en mi no estaría haciendo esto ¿verdad?...por algo suceden las cosas.

-supongo...¿Soarin?.

-¿si? -contesto sin apartar la vista de su tarea.

-tu crees...amm, ¿tu crees que soy atractiva?...ya sabes...¿bonita y esas cosas? -hablo desviando la mirada por la pena que ocasionaba aquella pregunta.

El joven se congeló un instante, dejo de limpiarla ya que esa pregunta le traía mil y un respuestas a la cabeza, ¡por supuesto que le parecía atractiva!, y más sabiendo que estaba viendo parte de su feminidad...algo que ante los ojos de un hombre es prácticamente hermoso...en el buen sentido cabe destacar.

-bueno...para mi lo eres -fue su respuesta más sensata.

Ella le devolvió la mirada nuevamente.

-es decir...si eres atractiva, en mi caso no importa que no tengas los senos más grandes como chica anime...digo tu trasero es mejor jeje...¡es broma!, pero creo que tu atractivo no es tanto en tu belleza corporal, en mi opinión me gusta más quien eres por dentro, tu personalidad, tus gustos...lo que hay detrás de la piel, metafóricamente hablando...pero si algo me gusta más que nada es la belleza y la pureza de tus ojos, de tu mirada que dice más de lo que eres por fuera...tus ojos son quizás lo más bello del mundo entero. -contesto de manera muy sincera.

Hay ocasiones en que las palabras de un hombre cautivan los sentimientos de la mujer, esta no era la excepción, desde esa ves en que compartieron su primer momento juntos, ella sentía que cuando estaba cerca del chico su corazón se hacía cálido, se calmaba. El por su lado cada ves que estaba con ella podía sentirse el más afortunado, de un modo extraño, querido, protegido. Más que nada sentía la conexión especial que los unió en primer lugar...inconscientemente se emocionaba con sólo verla.

-¿en verdad crees todo eso? -pregunto la chica con las mejillas rojas.

-por supuesto Dash...es decir, ¿por que otra razón la diría si no fuese cierto?...bueno no es que yo quiera, es decir tu sabes...

En ese segundo, en el que ambos cruzaban miradas el uno con el otro, Rainbow sentía algo nuevo dentro de su corazón, una extraña sensación de felicidad combinada con otra cosa. Su corazón latía más rápido mientras miraba esos ojos verdes y a ese tonto sonreírle mientras intentaba decirle cosas para evitar que ella lo golpeara.

Ella tuvo un arranque de idiotez, sin dejar de mirarlo, solamente se le ocurrió un modo burdo de decirle "oye, te quiero bobo". Mientras el chico continuaba hablando a los imbecil, Rainbow acercó su rostro lentamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del de Soarin, para cuando el levantó el rostro, ella aprovecho para expresar todo lo que quería decir. Ella lo beso.

Fue el primer, y más puro beso que ella había dado jamás a un chico, demasiado inocente, algo torpe, pero lleno de sentimiento, si algo no podía negar Soarin es que era el beso más bello que jamás había sentido, era bonito. Era lindo ver a Rainbow cerrar los ojos delicadamente y pegando sus labios temerosos en los de el, y era gracioso verlo a el con los ojos abiertos como platos viendo lo que ella hacia, pero no pasaron más que unos segundos hasta que ella reacciono sobre lo que hacía y se apartaba de golpe.

-y-yo...lo siento no se por q-que lo hice...perdona y-yo -exclamo preocupada dejado perplejo al chico.

-si fue...ammm déjalo así yo, volveré a lo que hacia -contesto con intención de evitar lo sucedido y viviendo a limpiar.

Es curioso que cosas como estas sucedan en momentos como estos, pero dicen que para querer a alguien sólo se necesita una razón y un motivo.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron extrañados, pero sin voltear a verse. Mientras Soarin decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, acabar de limpiar la mordida, pero mientras avanzaba a la sección del cuello pudo percatarse de algo extraño. La herida había sanado aún más...el había visto antes del beso que la mordida aún se veía un poco mal, pero ahora era como si se regenerase en ese mismo momento, quizás era cosa suya, ¿o no lo era?.

-vale sólo deja que te ponga la gasa y listo...-dijo sin ánimos.

El se levantó para preparar la gasa y pegarla donde debía, mientras la chica de cabello multicolor lo miraba con un poco de arrepentimiento.

Entonces término, pegó la gasa y ella quedo limpiecita sin ninguna gota de sangre o mugre.

-muy bien, es todo...ya puedes cubrirte, iré a dejar esto con la enfermera.

-¡espera Soarin! -grito haciendo que este volteara de perfil.

-¿si? -respondió apagado.

-mira sobre lo que paso...

Pero antes de que pudiera explicar algo el chico la interrumpió.

-mira Dash, fue un error, sólo evitemos hablar de ello y hagamos como que nunca paso...ahora será mejor que duermas -contesto sin mirarle y saliendo del cuarto.

Ella sólo pudo contemplar como Soarin partía con el corazón destrozado, y ella lo sabia.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era meditar lo que había sucedido y dormir.

-iba a decir que te quiero bobo -susurro la joven en voz baja.

-•-•-

3:30 am. Cafetería del hospital.

El chico con el corazón herido yacía postrado en una pequeña mesa con un cafe en la mano, recargado y meditando todo lo que había que meditar.

-¿Y ahora que?...¿qué fue todo eso?, ¿por que me beso?.

No entiendo, fue algo extraño, y quizás estoy loco...pero cuando me besaba pude sentir algo, fue como si ella fuese diferente ahora, diferente en el sentido de que hay algo raro con ella, durante todo el rato no paraba de olfatear y de gruñir cada ves que tocaba algún lugar donde le dolía...ella no se dio cuenta evidentemente, y muchos no lo harían, pero siento que ahora las cosas se pondrán peor...en fin, yo sólo quería decirle "te quiero" -hablo con voz baja al viento.

Cerca de ahí, la directora Celestia conversaba con una persona, un hombre, de extraña vestimenta y barba de chivo mitad blanca mitad negra.

-¿y ahora que celestia?-dijo el hombre.

-ahora hay que estar al pendiente, tendrás que hacerla de maestro, aquí sucede algo extraño Discord...y prefiero mantener a todos los muchachos a salvó, todos en el campus están asustados...pero debemos hacer todo como se debe y evitáremos cualquier tipo de problema.

-¿y que hay de la chica Rainbow?.

-bueno ella merece descansar unos días, pienso que necesitará estar en forma antes de volver -concluyo Celestia con un tono serio.

-sus padres actuarán en cuanto se enteren de lo que ah estado pasando últimamente...¿segura que puedes mantenerlos fuera?

La directora no respondió, solamente alzó la mirada y camino hacia la salida seguida del extraño tipo.

-•-•-

5:30 am. Habitación de Rainbow.

La peliarcoiris no había dormido nada desde que Soarin dejo el cuarto, ¿por que?...no crean que fue solamente por su error amoroso de hace un rato, desde que despertó había estado teniendo sensaciones extrañas en sus sentidos más básicos, pero no les había puesto demasiada atención mientras sus amigas y el chico de ojos verdes estaban con ella. Ahora era momento de pensar que le sucedía, la gamma de olores seguía invadiendo su nariz, los miles de sonidos atascaban sus oídos, incluso veía más claro a pesar de tener las luces apagadas y estar completamente oscuro, pero sobre todo la necesidad de levantarse y salir corriendo sin importar el rumbo, realmente no le gustaba como se sentía, o al menos eso quería creer.

-*sniff*...eso es alcohol etílico...*sniff* eso es suero oral...*sniff* ¡huy! Eso es cafe expresso...vaya esto es extraño, pero entretenido -decía al vacío de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño lamentablemente no pudo quedar tranquila.

(En el sueño)

Rainbow caminaba sobre un pasillo de recuerdos, recuerdos de toda su vida, desde los más simples hasta los más importantes...mientras iba caminando escucho una voz familiar diciéndole cosas extrañas de cuando estaba inconsciente.

"Bienvenida a casa Rainbow"

-¿que carajos?.

"Es hora de que sepas quien eres..."

-¡pero que!...

Entonces de manera compulsiva quiso desenterrar los recuerdos perdidos del accidente, cuando estos pasaron frente a ella como pequeños flashes nuevamente la voz de mujer le hablo recordándole las cosas que escucho mientras estaba inconsciente.

"Tus padres estarían orgullosos..."

-¿huh?

"Debes detenerla...debes ser libre"

-¿detenerla? ¿A quien?- pregunto.

"Ya esta comenzando..."

-¿que esta comenzando? -respondió preocupada.

"La luna será tu guía cuando el camino este más oscuro...nunca la pierdas"

-la...¿la luna?...¿no lo entiendo, que paso?...¿quien eres?, ¡¿quien soy?!...que soy...

Cuando por fin había recordado esas frases, una sombra se formaba frente a ella...y en un segundo cuando agarró forma la chica se asusto al verla, pero antes de poder reaccionar aquel lobo con los ojos iguales a ella salto e instantáneamente la despertó de golpe.

-¡AAAH!...que soy...-se pregunto inconscientemente al despertar.

-•-•-

Y eso mis queridos lectores ah sido todo por esta ocasión!, ¿qué tal les pareció?...es el capítulo que más me ah costado escribir sinceramente, combinar tantas situaciones y formas de sentimiento fue un poco harcor xD...pero bueno, como dije al principio este ah sido el capítulo más importante hasta ahora, ya que se han revelado cosas y dado pistas sobre algunas...sobre rainbow, sobre su verdad...

Bueno este cap ah tenido mucho xD acción, drama, romance etc etc... Ahora un par de cosas xD la parte de las "bubbis" es una pequeña enseñanza de mi para ustedes. ¿A que viene esto?...quise hacer referencia al cliché de que las mujeres con pechos pequeños son menos atractivas que las de grandes bubbis :v...más que nada va dirigido a las chicas que estén en esa situación existencial, y déjenme decirles que como escribí, importa más lo que ustedes son por dentro que un par de senos:...que hay chicos que no se fijan específicamente en eso y que el echo de que no tengan pechuga no significa que sean menos atractivas :3 (trasero cuenta okno :v), más que nada puse esta enseñanza en modo de lección y un poco de mofa por que (espero no ser el único) eh visto que en el fandom brony Rainbow desgraciadamente es vista por ser la menos proporcionada de pechonalidad xD...( a lo que me sigo oponiendo :v) pero con más atributos en sus glúteos . por eso me pareció genial meter algo así en el cap con una linda lección para las chicas :v (y también para los chicos x3)...

Para concluir, por obvias razones al igual que en los últimos episodios eh dejado muchas muchas pistas, algunas fáciles otras más complejas...varios secretos entre otras cosas que les dejo a ustedes descifrarlas para que posteriormente entiendan a la perfección la historia :3. Espero haberlos dejado sorprendidos y nada...la verdad la despedida no esta como la planeé en primer lugar por que estoy acabando de escribir a la 1:54 am hora México :'...el sueño no ayuda a escribir esto último como quería .. Un abrazo! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

(No olviden dejar reviews para que me motive a seguir con más ánimo! y sus fav/follow :D)


	7. Chapter 6: el primer aullido

Rainwolf Nights 6.

Hey amigizimos!...aquí con otro episodio de la chica rainwolf xD...mal chiste -.-, en fin, este es el principio de toooooodo el relajo que se viene...y muchos ya supondrán de que se trata. PERO!...no iré al grano tan rápido xD hay otras cosas importantes en este episodio que hay que revelar...y por último, como sabrán el romance entre Dash y Soar tuvo un empujón el capítulo pasado, pero quiero aclarar una ves que aún no se dará nada en concreto, si ellos iniciarán su lío amoroso ya, pero no se harán novios tan pronto ni mucho menos, el plan es hacer complicado su romance así que no esperen ver la acción real en algunos capítulos más xD y por último! Haré mención de una cosa súper importante sólo una ves, como premio a mis leales seguidores para que hagan sus alocadas teorías :3...sin más los leo al final!.

-•-•-

Capítulo 6: El primer aullido.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Rainbow despertó de su pequeño coma, dos terribles días llenos de múltiples negativas.

Primero esta lo ocurrido con Soarin, al menos es lo primero en la lista de dash, tener que lidiar con lo que paso aquella noche donde sus impulsos hicieron que ella lo besara, y que después se arrepintiera hiriendo los sentimientos del muchacho. No se habían hablado muy bien durante este tiempo, Soarin era cortante y no hablaba más que para traerle las comidas y revisarle la mordida, ella no podía culparlo, la verdad aceptaba las razones de las cuales el debería estar molesto.

Luego esta su otra preocupación con respecto a su pesadilla más reciente, en la cual desenterró algunos fragmentos en lo ocurrido en su accidente, varias frases sin sentido y la pregunta compleja del "¿que soy?", realmente no podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que significaba aquello, evidentemente era una chica común y corriente...o eso creía.

Por último está su curiosidad más que preocupación acerca de sus cambios notorios desde que despertó, cambios raros en cosas básicas, a estas alturas su nariz ya se había acoplado a percibir olores fuertes y aparentemente lejanos, su oído más agudizado ya estaba acostumbrado a la cantidad de sonidos en todos lados, y por último su necesidad casi hiperactiva de salir corriendo sin razón alguna, se sentía enclaustrada, encerrada en una jaula y necesitaba salir ya.

Pero después de vivir todos los acontecimientos que había vivido recientemente, había más de lo que preocuparse.

Mientas la joven de ojos magenta jugaba con sus sentidos, a adivinar los olores que percibía, si, normalmente alguien estaría algo preocupado por cosas como esas pero...que puedo decir, Rainbow disfrutaba divertirse haciendo eso.

Soarin por otro lado estaba arreglando ciertos asuntos más personales que lo tenían agobiado, asuntos familiares.

-si mama...no mama...ya se mama...ya te dije que no pasa nada...de acuerdo, hablare con la directora, vale Chao- decía en el pasillo mientras hablaba por teléfono con sus padres.

Así es, el chico de ojos verdes lidiaba con una preocupación anormal de sus padres, quienes no habían dejado de llamar desde el día en que Rainbow despertó, además de eso Soarin tenía que estar al pendiente de cuando daban de alta a la susodicha que casualmente era ese día, entonces el tenía que firmar la salida y un montón de formas para sacarla de ahí, al igual que Rainbow, el ya quería salir del hospital y sentir aire fresco, lo crean o no estar en un hospital por tanto tiempo aburre.

-¿doctor Whooves cuanto más tomara salir de aquí?...es decir Dash y yo ya nos estamos fastidiando de estar enclaustrados..-pregunto el mientras firmaba unos papeles.

-ya no te desesperes muchacho, todo esta arreglado, además hoy será un día especial para Rainbow, o mejor dicho noche...-contesto misteriosamente.

-claro doc...como sea, a veces siento que usted sabe cosas que yo no y eso me frustra ¿sabe?...por cierto, ¿por qué quiere vernos la directora en cuanto ella salga? -inquirió curioso ante una petición reciente de la directora Celestia, quien querría verlos inmediatamente en cuanto la peliarcoiris saliera de su hospitalización.

El doc no respondió.

-¿doc?...

-ah si perdona, pues, quizás tenga alguna sorpresa o yo que se...Celestia suele ser una mujer reservada...bueno hijo, ese sería el último permiso, mandare a una enfermera a sacar a Rainbow en silla de ruedas, no es que ella necesite pero es el protocolo...-respondió misteriosamente una ves más.

-muy bien, entonces iré a avisarle a Rainbow...nos vem...

-¡espera!...una última cosa, ella probablemente necesite de las personas más allegadas a su corazón, realmente lo necesitara si quiere sobrellevar esto...y no dejes que pierda el collar...-dijo interrumpiendo al muchacho.

Y así sin más, el misterioso médico le dio una palmada en el hombro para después irse como si nada, dejando algo confundido a Soarin, pero no fue nada que tomara a mal ya que a Whooves se le daba muy bien decir cosas extrañas desde que lo conoció.

Minutos después el joven estaba llegando a la habitación de una desesperada y muy aburrida chica de iris magenta.

-hey...vine a avisarte que ya saldrás hoy, mandarán una silla de ruedas para llevarte al lobby...te esperare abajo-hablo secamente hacia Dash.

-¡espera!-grito ella en respuesta,

-¿si?.

-Soarin...¿hasta cuando seguirás así?...¡ya te dije 16 veces que lo siento y que hablemos de ello!...

-*suspira*...Rainbow, no hay nada de que hablar...ya quedamos que fue un error y que te confundiste es todo...

-¡hey! ¡No quedamos en nada!¡fuiste tu el que llego a esa conclusión torpe!...¡argh!...¡lo que paso esa noche fue real!...yo lo sentí real idiota entiéndelo...-exclamo resentida y cabizbaja.

Instantáneamente el capto el mensaje.

-lamento si dije algo que te hirió...es sólo que *suspira*...es la primera ves que hago pues, eso...no soy alguien muy sentimental y lo sabes, me asuste de lo que sentía y dije cosas sin pensar...¡pero si me gustas!, si siento algo por ti y si te quiero...-narro con sinceridad esperando una negativa por parte de Soarin.

Pero el no era lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer algo así.

El se acercó lentamente hasta la chica quien sentada sobre la cama y la mirada caída reprimía sus ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos, se agachó hasta estar a su altura y con una suavidad y gran delicadeza le levantó el rostro para verla de frente.

-Dashie...¡no estaba molesto contigo!...sólo estaba esperando a que dijeras eso para, cerciorarme de que era real...yo también te quiero cretina, me gustas también...y creo que es muy real...-explico, pero la nueva expresión de "la cretina" cambio a peor.

Dicho esto ella levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada con la fuerza de un bate de base ball.

-¡agh! ¡Eso dolió!-exclamo dolorido.

-¡eso es por mentirme y hacerme sentir culpable!...y esto es por ser un lindo cretino-respondió tomándole del rostro y besándolo fuertemente en los labios por algunos segundos.

-¡wow!...ok estas demente ¿lo sabias Rainbow?.

-un poco, si quizás...

-pero no eres tan mala besando como lo eres en el lacrosse...-dijo el chico en tono de burla.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡retráctate de eso!-contesto ofendida.

Ambos rieron.

En eso cruzaron miradas sorprendidos de lo que acontecía, es decir después de todo lo que ah pasado esto no era precisamente normal.

-vaya...esto es raro, no pensé que se sintiera así de...bien-dijo alegre y con una sonrisa.

-y que lo digas...pero sólo tengo una condición.

-hay no...¿y cual es?-pregunto ella de forma temerosa y volteando hacia otro sitio.

-bueno, que si vamos a hacer esto debemos hacerlo bien...con citas y esas cosas...¡no podemos ser novios así como así!-explico poniéndose de pie y caminando en círculos a través de la habitación.

-¡Y POR QUE NO!-replico molesta.

-por que aún faltan cosas que debemos hacer...conocernos más, e ir alimentando el sentimiento para que esto dure...a mi me gustaría que eso pasara, ¿a ti no?.

-¡AGH!...¡bien!...lo haremos "como se debe"...dios ya estas de perfeccionista como Twilight...-respondió algo desanimada, pero se le paso pronto cuando Soarin se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano junto con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

-vale...me convenciste, quizás es lo mejor no apresurar las cosas...

-¡así me gusta!...anda que tienes que salir de aquí, aparte la directora Celestia quiere vernos en cuanto salgas...

-¿vernos?...¿para que?-pregunto.

-ni idea...supongo que para hablar sobre lo que paso, yo que se.

En eso ella lo detiene del brazo causando que el la volteara a verla.

-¿un beso si nos lo podemos permitir verdad?-pregunto tiernamente poniendo cara de cachorrito beagle (Adoro a esos perros), la verdad nadie puede resistirse a una mirada así.

-supongo que eso si lo podemos hacer...-le contesto acercándose lentamente hacia su rostro, rosando sus labios con los de ella, y estando casi unidos...el se apartó de golpe riendo y corriendo fuera de la habitación.- pero no ahorita...¡lo guardare para cuando salgas!.

Entonces ella se quedo perpleja y pensando. "Maldito cretino...".

-•-•-

11:56 am.

20 minutos después fuera del hospital.

Soarin estaba esperando a Rainbow Dash en la entrada del hospital, parado fuera de su automóvil, hasta que por fin salió caminando y dado brincos de alegría y relajación.

-¡AHORA SI ME SIENTO BIEN!...¡dulce dulce aire fresco y poder moverme por donde yo quiera!-exclamaba brincando alrededor del joven de pelo azul.

-*rie*...vaya que te sienta bien estar fuera ¿no?.

-¡agh es que no lo entiendes!...es algo raro pero es la primera ves que me siento así!...¡no se hay mucha energía!-seguía gritando alegremente.

-bueno señorita brinquitos subase que tenemos cosas que hacer...

-ah cierto...lo olvidé.

Y de este modo ambos jóvenes abordaron el auto del chico para después dirigirse de vuelta al campus.

-oye Dash...¿segura que quieres conservar el collar?-pregunto mientras manejaba.

Entonces ella bajo la mirada hacia su cuello y con su palma tomo el dije para contemplarlo.

-¿por que no?...es bonito, y no se, siento que hay algo especial en el...quizás apareció por algo...además me hace ver más genial.

-es verdad...yo también siento algo extraño cuando lo veo...llámame paranoico pero quizás tiene que ver con el sueño y lo del lobo...

Ella no respondió.

-¿Rainbow?.

-no lo había pensado así...que esta cosa tenga que ver con todo esto, rayos ya se me había olvidado...

-¡hey!...no lo dije para que nos acordemos y nos matemos pensando en ello...no te desgastes.

-¡oye fuiste tu quien saco el tema!...sabes que aún hay cosas que, pues simplemente me quitan el sueño...

-si lo se...y no eres la única.-dijo recordando momentáneamente el instante donde la vio resbalar de su mano. Momento que no sería fácil de borrar de su cabeza.

En eso, el auto se detuvo en seco dando señal de que habían llegado a su destino, ahí estaban de nuevo, en el campus, su hasta ahora único lugar al que llamar hogar.

Los dos adolescentes se bajaron del carro para caminar en completo silencio a través de los pasillos vacíos, hasta llegar a la oficina de la rectora. Soarin golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que recibió respuesta de entrar.

-eh hola profesora...¿quería vernos? -pregunto la peliarcoiris.

-¡Rainbow!...si siéntense muchachos, vaya que ya se te notan los cambios cariño, como sea, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con ambos...bueno que los incluye a los dos más bien.

Ellos se confundieron.

-si claro, Soarin querido, tus padres llamaron hace unos días con intenciones de notificarme que se mudarían aquí por lo que pasó-narro la profesora, causando una mirada de desagrado en el joven.

-¡¿que mis padres que!?-exclamo sorprendido.

-tranquilo hijo *ríe*...verás, después de hablar con ellos un rato... Y de recordarles tus actos heroicos en esa ocasión llegamos a un acuerdo que te parecerá muy bueno, aunque algo excesivo...

-ya me perdí...

-tus padres accedieron a no venir con una condición, esa condición es que tu te vayas a vivir lejos de la escuela en un lugar "seguro"...así que me dieron la tarea de buscar ese lugar seguro para vivir...pero sólo encontré un lugar en la zona residencial de la reserva, la que esta conectando con la zona segura de camping y esas cosillas...

-¡wow!...pero, ¿que tiene que ver Dash en eso?-pregunto curioso.

\- de eso quiero hablarles justamente, Soarin, esa es tu recompensa por lo que has echo, tus padres pagaron la vivienda, pero casualmente es un poco grande para ti... Así que quiero darte mi premio, te puedes ir a vivir ahí, puedes llenar ese lugar con gente que aprecies...realmente es mucha casa para una persona, entonces te autorizo a que te lleves a 7 estudiantes más a vivir contigo, y conociéndote se a quienes llevarás...así que tienes mi permiso, ¡pero con una condición!.

-¿otra? -respondió Rainbow con sarcasmo.

-la condición es que se pueden ir allí si, pero seguirán bajo la jurisdicción y normas de la escuela, yo los estaré vigilando y un tutor asignado a ustedes dos específicamente se encargara de todos, el vive a lado de su casa casualmente-dijo de forma calculada.

-entonces...déjeme ver si capte el mensaje, ¿la casa es regalo de mis padres y suyo y nos podemos mudar con la condición de estar bajo su cuidado y reglas de la escuela?...¡donde firmo!-dijo alegre por la noticia.

-sabía que aceptarías...realmente te lo mereces Soarin, aquí están las llaves...verás que es un buen lugar, ahora ve viendo quienes de irán contigo jovencito...hagan sus maletas y el tutor los estará esperando allá, tienen que estar allí antes del anochecer...ahora tengo una junta con la directiva chicos...¡así que vayan a empacar!-dijo casi casi corriéndolos de la oficina.

Una ves sola Celestia soltó una risita alegre y de victoria, justo cuando se sentó en su escritorio alzó la mirada a un rincón oscuro del lugar.

-se que has estado ahí todo el rato Discord...sal de una ves.

Entonces de las sombras emergió un hombre de extraña vestimenta y aspecto, algo mayor, de cabello canoso y barba de chivo.

-no puedo creer que hayas organizado todo esto Cele...¡eso es TAN IMPROPIO DE TI!-contesto el tipo, con un acento entre sarcástico y carismático.

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿enserio Discord?...¿y el todo poderoso amo del caos que ah estado haciendo para que una mujer inocente sea más maliciosa a que el?.

-muy buena...ganaste esta ves...en fin, ¿quien es el dichoso tutor de esos chicos?...¿y por que mandar a la muchacha con otros?...¿que no se supone que debe estar sola cuando "ocurra"?.

-lo tengo resuelto...despreocúpate un poco ¿quieres?...normalmente la alejaría de los demás, pero ella es diferente...estando con ellos, especialmente con el, existe una mejor posibilidad de que vaya por el buen camino ...y el tutor mi viejo amigo, eres tu.

-espera ¡¿que?! ¿Por que yo?-respondió no muy de acuerdo.

Entonces ella se levantó y camino hasta el.

-por que eres el mejor y el más sabio...un poco loco, pero sabes lo que haces...además de que Rainbow no parece ser la única con su esencia oculta...era evidente que no todo se reduciría a una sola persona...además no estarás sólo...

-si claro...cuanta ayuda, la única que habla con discursos con la referencia "luna" en ellos...espero que sepas lo que haces Celestia...un error y Zecora acabara matándonos a todos -dijo para desaparecer en un poof.

-yo también lo espero...yo también.

-•-•-

Mientras tanto en la habitación 202.

-así que..casa nueva ¿eh?...¿cuando te mudarás?-pregunto Rainbow sin entusiasmo.

Soarin la volteo a ver.

-querrás decir "mudarnos"...no creerás que me largare yo sólo y las dejare a ti y a las demás solas ¿oh si?...escuchaste a la directora, pueden venirse también-explico guardando sus pocas cosas en una mochila.

-pero...¿seguro que quieres llevarme?...pensé que huirías y eso...

-sabes Rainbow tendrás que empezar a creer en las personas tarde o temprano, y hacerte a la idea de que no todo el mundo va a abandonarte...especialmente yo-dijo el acercándose y tomando a la chica de la mano, causando un rubor notorio en esta.

Dicho esto Rainbow reflexiono un poco aquellas palabras, y curiosamente el tenía razón...quizás debía confiar más en las personas y aún más en el.

Ya más animada hizo sus maletas y las de Shy para después llamar a las demás.

En la cafetería.

Todos estaban reunidos allí, las seis amigas y los dos amigos...si Soarin le aviso a flash, ya que hasta ahora el era su mejor amigo y había compartido ya mucho con el.

-¡esto es magnífico querido! Una mansión elegante y grande...no tengo palabras para agradecerte que nos lleves a todas Soar-exclamó alegremente la modista.

-si Soarin, ¡ese lugar tiene su propia biblioteca! Pasare horas y horas dentro!...

-hey no hay de que...no podía vivir sin todas mis amigas en esa casa...es muy grande para mi ¿saben?...y con el permiso de la directora Celestia pues...¡voila!...pero vale, tenemos que irnos antes de que anochezca según la profesora...vamos chicas las alcanzo afuera, tengo una sorpresa para Rainbow -explico dirigiéndose después a la joven.

-¿una sorpresa?...¿para mi?-pregunto confundida.

Entonces las 5 chicas y chico salieron para ir a sus respectivos transportes...bueno sólo eran dos ya que sólo Soarin Rarity y flash tenían autos...pobreza nivel "universitario".

Posteriormente Soarin arrastro a Rainbow hasta el campo de lacrosse tapándole los ojos, ella gritándole que la dejase ver y el negándose, una ves allí la postro en medio del campo para darle su regalo.

-vale...¿lista?...-pregunto.

Rainbow asintió.

De repente el chico le quitó las manos de sus ojos para dejarle ver a ella una escena muy encantadora, frente a ellos estaba todo el equipo de lacrosse junto al entrenador, todos sujetando un enorme cartel con la frase "bienvenida al equipo Dash" y con varios cañones de confeti.

-¡pero que es todo esto Soarin! -exclamo con una sonrisa.

-oh no es nada...es sólo tu recompensa por tus "actos heroicos"...y por cuidarme cuando estaba mal de la cabeza *ríe*.

-pero...creí que me habían sacado del equipo -dijo extrañada.

En eso el entrenador se acercó a ella colocando su mano en su hombro.

-lo se Dash, pero después de sabe todo lo que has echo creo que te mereces el perdón y el legítimo derecho de volver al equipo...además de que aquí tu novio estuvo rogándome casi un mes...bienvenida de vuelta co-capitana-musito el hombre, poniéndole a su ves el casco insignia del equipo a Dash quien no pudo más que sonreír.

-gracias entrenador...juro que no lo defraudare de nuevo...pero Soarin no es mi novio, aún -respondió mirando al chico con ojos pícaros.

-jeje...como sea, felicidades Dashie...te lo mereces...bienvenida co-capitana cretina-bromeo el chico sonrojado.

-¡esa es la actitud!...me sorprende que no pidas el puesto de capitana niña...

-si bueno...creo que ser co-capitana no es tan malo jeje...

Muchas veces no tenemos en cuenta quien puede hacer algo lindo por nosotros, ya sea por agradecimiento o buena fe simplemente, pero en cuanto lo ves con tus propios ojos, logras entender que no todos son unas basuras...tu idea del mundo cambia en un segundo, eso ocurrió con Dash...por primera ves en su vida decidió confiar en ves de preguntar, agradecer en ves de reclamar y querer en ves de odiar.

Múltiples ovaciones y gritos de júbilo en honor a Rainbow por parte de los muchachos del equipo, ella realmente estaba feliz y su corazón se calmó, unos apretones de manos después y ambos se retiraron del campo para acompañar a sus amigos quienes les esperaban en el estacionamiento del campus.

Soarin se subió a su mustang seguido de Rainbow, y junto a los demás partieron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, pero no sin antes despedir con un hasta luego su antiguo recinto, lugar mágico donde curiosamente todos se había conocido y amistado.

-•-•-

2:37 pm.

Zona residencial Howling Hills.

Aquí estaban ya, el quizás más bello y magnífico lugar de toda la ciudad. ¿Por que digo esto?.

Imaginense una zona residencial con sólo 7 viviendas, gran calma y buen espacio, además teniendo justo detrás un denso bosque como paisaje y el aire puro del mismo al alcance de sus manos.

Oh bueno al menos así lo veía Rainbow, una perspectiva impropia de ella a decir verdad, parecía cachorro al que apenas sacaban a pasear al parque de la cuadra, sólo quería hacer su relajo como maniática...sintiendo el aroma suave en su nariz y pudiendo captar a la perfección los sonidos de las aves dentro del bosque.

Ella comenzaba a asustarse de si misma.

-vaya...si que es grande este sitio es decir ¡miren este lugar!-musito flash en la sala principal de la mansión.

Seguido del resto, todos admiraron lo refinado y espacioso del lugar, los padres de Soarin no escatimaron en gastos evidentemente, digo, teniendo su fortuna millonaria, quien las tendría.

-oye dulzura...no nos dijiste que tus padres eran adinerados, ¡sólo mira esta casota! -dijo AJ al joven de ojos verdes.

-bueno Applejack, no quería ser el centro de atención del resto de los riquillos en la escuela...nunca me gusto ser un niño de familia rica-respondió amablemente para seguir paseándose por el lugar.

Así es, el muy estimado Soarin tenía su propio secreto sucio por así decirlo, el provenía de una familia adinerada por la compañía de su papa en Cloudsdale...nunca supo que hacia la dichosa empresa ya que su padre solía ser muy reservado al respecto, pero a cambio procuraba darle a su familia todo lo que el dinero pudiera costear...excepto a el, nunca fue demasiado exigente para tener las mejores cosas que lo hicieran parecer mejor que los demás, simplemente no era su estilo, y esa es la razón más importante por la cual abandonó su hogar para venir a Ponyville.

Pero dejando eso de lado, incluso el sabía apreciar cosas como esta, la mansión contaba con 2 pisos, la sala de estar hasta abajo, 4 dormitorios y baños en el primer piso y dos habitaciones con traga luz en el segundo igual con sus respectivos baños y una habitación extra para considerarla una sala de juegos o algo por el estilo, no hace falta dar más detalles para saber que era un lugar grande y bien equipado, a decir verdad los papas de Soar y la directora Celestia se habían tomado muchas libertades y molestias para llenar ese lugar con muchas comodidades, ya amueblada y con suficiente despensa por parte de la escuela que se renovaría cada cierto tiempo.

-muy bien chicos ahora viene lo más importante...¡ver que habitaciones tendrá cada quien! ¡El que llega se la queda! -exclamo Soarin quien instantáneamente corrió hacia arriba a toda prisa para quedarse las mejores habitaciones, seguido de una horda de 7 adolescentes dispuestos a lo mismo.

La ardua competencia de cuartos fue reñida y fuerte, en el primer piso Rarity y Applejack se quedaron con la primera habitación, Fluttershy y pinkie con la segunda y bueno...de manera algo incómoda twili y flash no tuvieron más que quedarse con la última.

-oh carajo...creo que no hay más cuartos Rainbow...-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza por la incógnita.

-¡bravo genio!...todo por quedarte los mejores cuartos terminaron ganádotelos todos...bravo, bien a ver...aún hay otro piso, ¿quizás haya un par de cuartos más? -respondió subiendo las escaleras hacia el último piso, seguida de Soarin.

Y como mencione hace unos párrafos, llegaron a lo que en retrospectiva es el mejor piso del lugar, los últimos dos cuartos con el transparente cristal en el techo que reflejaba el cielo y la bella luz del día.

-¡wow!...¿lo mejor para el final no crees Dash?-pregunto entrando en uno de los cuartos.

Rainbow por su parte estaba muy maravillada con este último piso; pareciera que estuviese echo exclusivamente para uso de ella...una corazonada.

Igual se paseó por la habitación contigua a la que entro Soar y vio todo a detalle...piso de madera de calidad y paredes de color azul cielo...algo elegante pero bonito hasta eso. Había una enorme y acolchonada cama a la orilla de una de las enormes ventanas, y que iluminaba el tragaluz a la perfección, tenía ropero, tocador, escritorio y computadora sobre esta...un armario más, un baño propio con tina, lavabo y todo lo demás. Era perfecto, esta y la habitación de Soarin eran las más grandes y por mucho...se quedaron con el premio gordo.

Soarin por su parte, bueno su cuarto era prácticamente lo mismo que el de Rainbow Dash, excepto por un par de cosas. Primero en ves de tocador tenía su propia pantalla plana pegada a la pared, y en ves del escritorio con computadora tenía un mueble lleno de toda clase de videojuegos y 4 diferentes consolas, acompañados de una nota dirigida a el que no dudo en leer.

"Soarin, tu padre y yo te obsequiamos este lugar por tu gran valentía y coraje, espero que te gusté y estés cómodo con lo que compramos.

Con amor: mama.

PD: sabíamos que elegirías el cuarto más grande así que si estas leyendo esto Celestia puso la nota en el lugar correcto.

PD 2: se que no te viniste a vivir sólo hijo así que sólo diré una cosa, ¡usa condón!."

En cuanto leyó esto último no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena, y reír levemente por el comentario altruista de su madre. En eso Rainbow entro.

-¿que es tan gracioso?-pregunto ella.

-oh...eres tu jem...una nota de mi mama, escribió algo gracioso-respondió.

-vaya que se lucieron con este sitio ¿no?...¿ya viste por la ventana?...¡el bosque está a unos metros de nosotros!...es genial este sitio no crees?-replico emocionada.

-si que lo es Dash...y bien, ¿te han gustado tus sorpresas hasta ahora?.

-¿bromeas verdad?...primero haces que me reintegren al equipo de lacrosse, después me traes a vivir a esta lujosa casa y oro último correspondes mis sentimientos...bueno no precisamente en ese orden, tu me entiendes...¡como no voy a estar feliz por eso idiota!.

-ah cierto...ya me acorde que te debo algo -dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola lo la cintura para poder besarla tiernamente-¿ahora si estas satisfecha?.

-jeje...quizás, dios este ah sido el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora...aún no me creo que sea 100% real pero se siente bien.

Y justo antes de poder besarse de nuevo, fueron interrumpidos por múltiples presencias fuera de la puerta, 6 para ser exactos...

-¿y...ya son novios?-pregunto Pinkie siendo la primera en la fila de chismosos.

-¡PINKIEEEEEEEEE!-grito la pareja en tono molesto.

4:24 pm.

Una ves instalados el grupo de amigos se acomodó en la sala de estar, cansados por meter varias de sus cosas personales, la mayoría cajas de ropa y costuras de Rarity...decidieron que ahora merecían descansar. Hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Casi por instinto los cansados adolescentes gritaron al unísono "¡SAFO!"...todos excepto Rainbow Dash.

-demonios...-susurro la peliarcoiris.

Y con la misma flojera que los demás se levantó pesadamente del sofá para dirigirse a la entrada principal, una ves abrió se impactó de la persona frente a ella.

-que tal querida...soy Discord, su tutor -hablo el tipo.

-¿tutor?...ah, ¿es usted el tutor que asigno la directora?...tiene pinta de vagabundo amigo...

-*ríe* tu debes ser la famosísima Rainbow Dash de la que tanto hablan por ahí ¿no?...vaya que tienes colmillo niña, en fin vine a darles la bienvenida a mis nuevos protegidos...

En eso Soarin y el resto se acercaron a la puerta también.

-¡oh ahí están!...soy su tutor muchachos...-exclamo sarcásticamente el hombre.

-eh hola...soy Soarin, la directora nos hablo de usted ¿señor?...

-Discord muchacho...

-Discord...ammm adelante señor adelante...-invito el.

-gracias, pueden llamarme profesor...también soy clases en el campus...-explico Discord.

-¿usted?...¿y por que corrales jamás lo había visto dar clases?-irrumpió AJ en la conversación.

En eso el hombre volteó a ver a la campirana.

-oh linda a penas empezare...hmmm que tenemos aquí...Celestia no me dijo que había una como tu aquí-susurro el.

-¿que tanto murmuras amigo?-inquirió Dash de forma algo desconfiada.

-no...nada, en fin estoy aquí para darles la bienvenida formal a este lugar...supongo que ya se habrán instalado...-narro paseándose por el lobby.

Todos asintieron.

-¡excelente!...bueno primero tenemos que sacar un juego de llaves para cada uno, pero antes Celestia me encargó llevarlos de paseo esta noche...

-¿de paseo?...pues gracias prof -respondió Flash.

-¡así que compre boletos para la ÓPERA!-grito alegre el tío.

Nadie respondió, estaban confusos.

-¿enserio ninguno ah ido a la ópera?...dios que pasa con los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-pues gracias señor...supongo que será divertido-respondió Flutters de manera amable.

-claro querida...las artes refinadas no nos caerían nada mal...

-por mi esta bien...hoy no tengo muchas ganas de leer libros...

-¡pues a darle pariente!

-¿que dices Soar?...o es que estar con Dash a solas en tu cuarto es más importante

-¡cállate hermano!...bueno...por que no ¿y tu Dash?-concluyo dirigiéndose simultáneamente a la joven quien no parecía muy animada.

-¿quien?...¿yo?...bueno no me malentiendan chicos, eso suena muuuuuy aburrido...además no me siento muy bien, mejor yo paso...

Justo entonces el resto de jóvenes intentaron animarla, pero en verdad no se sentía muy bien...a decir verdad se sentía más agobiada de lo normal.

En eso Discord intervino.

-¡hey tranquilos chicos!...no hay problema si ella no va, pero el resto si debe venir por que esas entradas no salieron baratas que digamos...no olviden que recién salió del hospital...-dijo intentando desviar la atención.

-si supongo que tiene usted razón profesor...bueno, ¿segura que estarás bien sola?-inquirió Soarin, quien también tenía una extraña sensación de que ago sucedería.

-estaré bien...no seas tan exagerado torpe...me iré a dormir-contesto abrazándolo.

Al mismo tiempo todos le hicieron ojitos a Dash, se le olvido un segundo que no estaban en privado.

-¡muy bien niños! ¡Nos iremos en una hora así que prepárense!...el teatro queda un poco lejos casi hasta el centro de la ciudad...¡los veo en un rato!-musitó muy rápidamente saliendo después del lugar.

5:30 pm.

Todos ya estaban aguardando en la sala a que llegara su extraño tutor, todos excepto Rainbow y Soarin, quienes platicaban plácidamente en la habitación de la chica.

-claro...puede que Mass Effect tenga un final triste...pero ninguno le gana a TWD (the walking dead) temporada uno...aún lloró por Lee-decía el.

-¡Mass Effect y te callas!...wow, vaya día eh?-dijo cambiando de tema y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-cierto...ah sido tan raro...todo esto en un sólo día es un golpe de suerte ¿no crees?-contesto replicando la acción de Dash.

-ese Discord es extraño...no me fío de el.

-¿por que?...¡si es genial!...es simpático y nos llevara a pasear...no iremos al cine pero al menos es algo jeje...¿segura que te quieres quedar?-pregunto con cierto tono de procuración, realmente tenía la duda de que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

-no te preocupes...ya te dije que no estoy de ánimos...sólo quiero dormir, pero para serte sincera...hay algunas cosas que me gustaría pensar a solas...cosas con respecto al accidente, y a este collar -respondió tomando el dije con su mano.

-si tu lo dices...sólo no te mates pensando en eso, quizás lo mejor sea olvidarlo y seguir con nuestras vidas...

Ella se indignó un poco al escuchar aquello.

-¿no hablas el serio verdad?...¡después de que iniciaras tu drama por la pesadilla que compartimos me dices que sólo lo olvidé!...perdón Soarin pero te recuerdo que un lobo gigante nos ataco y que estuve a punto de morir por caer de un acantilado...

Entonces la expresión en su rostro cambio a una de dolor.

-perdona Soar...no quería...es decir no te estoy reclamando por soltarme...hay no estoy ayudando, lo que quise decir es que...mejor cambiemos de tema...-dijo ella intentando justificarse, cuando de repente Twilight entró para decirle a Soarin que Discord ya estaba ahí y que debían irse.

Después de despedirse los 6 chicos partieron con su extraño tutor, dejando a Rainbow sola en la casa.

-¡por fin sola!-grito.

Un poco de tranquilidad no le haría daño, era una tarde tranquila y la tenía para ella misma, primero se preparó un sándwich con la despensa predeterminada del lugar, posteriormente subió con su lunch a su habitación para encerrarse en la misma.

Recostada en la cama y mordiendo su antojo, Rainbow meditaba sobre lo que tenía que meditar, había dejado de jugar con sus sentidos por el echo de que se estaba asustada de si misma, eso y sumándole el echo de que esas frases le rebotaban la cabeza.

"Bienvenida a casa"..."se libre", nada de eso tenía sentido alguno para ella...sólo creaba más incógnita y generaba más preguntas, en eso se vio invadida por un cansancio que la acabo al instante, así que decidió recostarse un rato. Se quitó los jeans y quedo solamente en calcetines, pantis y camisón.

Miro hacia el tragaluz, comenzaba a oscurecer y la luna a penas se lograba ver, hoy había luna llena, era tan...bella,tan tranquilizadora, entonces Rainbow se quedo profundamente dormida.

-•-•-

9:47 pm.

Varias horas pasaron antes de que Dash despertara, estaba sedienta y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, literalmente ardía...se levanto forzadamente de la cama, se quitó el camisón ya que el calor que sentía era insoportable, estando en brasier ahora se dirigió hacia el baño, no sin antes mirar sobre el tragaluz, la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor...vaya que se sentía mareada y su cabeza la estaba matando.

Dash entro y abrió la llave del agua, se enjuago el rostro un par de veces hasta que una sensación de alivio la iso suspirar, entonces la chica se seco la cara y antes de salir se observo en el espejo del baño, sorprendida se percató de ver que las marcas en su cuello habían desaparecido por completo a pesar de que hace relativamente poco estas se notaban bastante, además ya no le solían...esto la verdad le pareció extraño y en un momento de paranoia salió del baño y grito para si.

-¡que es lo que me esta pasándome!...siento que ay algo diferente en mi...¡argh!...-gimió entrecortada y cayendo de rodillas.

Hubo un crujido espeluznante en su cuerpo, Rainbow sintió un dolor fuerte en sus entrañas, respiraba de manera pesada y forzaba sus palmas contra el piso sintiendo como las puntas de sus dedos dolían de manera similar...de repente contempló como todas sus uñas se destrozaban ante sus ojos, algo brotaba sobre sus dedos ensangrentados. El dolor era tan intenso que desfalleció brevemente.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y lo que vio la impacto al instante...le habían crecido garras.

Largas, curvas y afiladas garras negras, garras como las de un animal.

Tanto sus manos como el resto de su cuerpo comenzaron a estirarse y moldearse en formas que parecían imposibles. Sus dedos se habian alargado y parcialmente sus articulaciones cambiaron de forma.

La piel de sus palmas se oscureció, convirtiéndose en un tono negro y aspero, al igual que las almohadillas de las patas de un perro.

-"Espera ¡Patas!"-pensó aterrorizada

Sus manos estaban empezando a parecerse a las patas de un can, la joven de iris magenta miro con horror, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la metamorfosis que estaba experimentando.

Una picazón iba creciendo en su pecho, finalmente aparto difícilmente su atención lejos de sus manos y miro con agonía hacia abajo, para ver que un blanco pelo grueso había aparecido entre sus pechos...y se estaba extendiendo por el frente.

La sensación de picazón y el pelo se abrían paso lentamente por todo su cuerpo, observaba como este crecía en sus brazos pero de un color distinto, una combinación total de pelaje cyan y blanco dostribuyéndose en su cuerpo. Rainbow tenía la desesperación de rascarse esta horrible molestia, pero tenía miedo de cortarse con sus nuevas garras.

La ropa que llevaba puesta se había vuelto extremadamente incómoda y pequeña, ella se inclinó y torpemente se arrancó las bragas con las garras, luego se jaló el bra y lo tiró al suelo gimiendo del dolor en su interior y exterior. La piel se había cubierto de una manta de pelo grueso y colorido,sí, eso es lo que era, pelo, ya casi en todo su cuerpo. Era azul como el cielo y blanco como la nieve.

-¡AAAAAARGH!-rugió retorciéndose.

Otra ola de calor y presión se apoderó de ella, era mas intenso en ese momento, mucho más intenso que todos lo demás .

El cuerpo de la joven se lleno de una energía increíble que se filtraba profundamente dentro de ella, penetrando su cuerpo, llegando a moldearla en formas extrañas y desconcertantes.

Ella oía sus huesos que se agrietaban y el sonido de "pop" en los mismos, podía sentir como el resto de sus huesos se reposicionaban.

Dash sintió que su piel apretaba. Un dolor familiar estalló en los dedos de sus pies haciendo que diez garras mas brotaran de entré estos, haciendo pedazos sus uñas bien cuidadas.

Sus pies estirados y las rodillas dobladas,así es como ella asumió una posición incomoda, postrada sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Al mismo tiempo, las pantorrillas y los muslos se abultaban con músculos potentes y tonificados. Esto le hacia perder el equilibrio, cayendo nuevamente al suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor, Rainbow intento levantarse del piso sólo para darse cuenta de que ella habia asumido una postura de cuatro patas, más adecuada para un animal que para un ser humano. Ella gritó y se empujó a sí misma para recobrar la posición en dos pies, estabilizándose en el tocador.

De repente sus brazos y el pecho se sacudieron violentamente, la transformación se centraba en la parte superior del cuerpo. Sintió que su abdomen se ponia tenso hasta que era tan duro como roca. Su estómago se comprimía, llegando a ser tan plano como una tabla de planchar. Sus bíceps, tríceps y hombros se hincharon con un poderío impresionante.

Sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rápidos e intensos, la presión a través de su cuerpo se intensificó hasta alcanzar un nivel devastador. La visión de la chica era borrosa, toda esa la experiencia era tan surrealista, ¡era imposible!.

Después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad de presión y dolor insoportables, Rainbow se tambaleó sobre sus pies, sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión.

De mismo modo en que se recuperó sintió un intenso rasgueo alrededor de su cóccix. Se sentía como si algo afilado tratara de penetrar a través de su piel desde el interior.

Dash se estremeció y sintió como una pequeña protuberancia empujaba hacia fuera por encima de su retaguardia, esta creció formando una cola espesa de color azulado y blanco, como el resto del pelaje. La presión inmediatamente viajó de su cuerpo a su cabeza, ella se quejo cuando las venas en su cuello y la frente palpitaban sin control.

Todo su rostro se torció y poco a poco empezó a empujarse hacia afuera. Su nariz se volvió negra brillante con forma canina, probando y saboreando el amargo sabor de la sangre en su boca mientras sus dientes crecían lastimando sus encías, convirtiéndose en colmillos grandes y afilados.

De repente un ruido ensordecedor estremecía a la chica mientras respiraba,ella comenzó a detectar una cantidad asombrosa de diferentes olores en toda la habitación mucho más fuertes de como los sentía normalmente, algunos eran familiares, otros totalmente desconocidos. Al mismo tiempo sus oídos la atormentaron a lo largo de las sienes, creciendo y formando dos orejas peludas y puntiagudas, los ruidos a su alrededor se volvieron mas intensos y fáciles de detectar, sus gruñidos, sus gemidos, su respiración, sus latidos, el sonido de sus garras raspando el suelo de madera,todos los podía escuchar a la perfección.

Dashie se tambaleó hacia atrás como una sobrecarga que paralizó su mente abrumada.

La transformación se aceleraba.

-¡AAAAAAAARGHHHH!.

Tenía la nariz y la mandíbula sobresaliendo de su cara, formando un hocico corto, sus colmillos se alargaron aún más hasta tener un tamaño considerable acorde a su cuerpo. Sus ojos, rosados como amatistas y llenos de vida, se habían vuelto de un color morado fosforescente salvaje y digno de temer, luego regresaron a como eran.

Rainbow se quejo de nuevo, su voz se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una más grave, tanto que parecía el aullido de un animal salvaje. La joven soltó un último aliento y rugió con fuerza, todo el dolor, la confusión, el miedo y la frustración estallaron en su cuerpo como una bomba.

Su mundo se nubló, quedo en blanco, y luego se desvaneció poco a poco en las tinieblas.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que recobrara la conciencia, la primera sensación que sintió cuando despertó fue un aroma dulce en la nariz...ella tembló al sentir una brisa de aire que rosaba su rostro. La chica se estremeció al sentir numerosos aromas tan fuertes que alcanzaban sus fosas nasales, la mayoría eran repugnantes, Poco a poco, su nariz se acostumbro a la peste. Los ojos de Dash se abrian y se cerraban, por fin regresó a la realidad.

Todo se sentía tan...raro. Ella tenía dificultades en soltar palabras. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos a medio terminar, deseos y sensaciones, lograba recordar vagamente algo sobre el pelo y las garras, pero la idea pronto se alejó...poco a poco sus pensamientos se volvieron más organizados y claros.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca, entonces recordó.

Sus salvajes ojos magenta se abrieron de golpe, lanzando hacia atrás el cuerpo de Rainbow, esta tropezó con sus patas y callo recargada en la cama.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero ella todavía no podía recordar qué, su mirada vagó por la habitacion, el closet, el baño, ¡el espejo!...de repente se miro las manos, o patas mas bien, estaba en shock, se levanto de golpe y corrió al espejo para ver su reflejo, era un lobo, una criatura de pelo cyan blanquesino con garras y con una cola.

Rainbow soltó un grito de desesperación, ella inmediatamente se percato de que su voz también era un poco diferente, levemente más grave, pero aún reconocible..Se miró las patas eran peludas con garras negras y afiladas.

-¡No, no , no.!-exclamo asustada, ya que la primer idea que cruzo por su memoria fue aquella pesadilla de Soarin, que casualmente era la misma que ella...estaba asustada por el echo de que, bueno, la loba del sueño si era ella.

La joven se tambaleó hacia atrás muerta de miedo, resbalando en el suelo aterrizando sobre su trasero y cayendo sobre su cola, lo que la hizo gritar de nuevo, instintivamente bajó la mirada...ella se había golpeado la cola, ¡Tenía una cola! y no sólo eso, también estaba cubierta de pelo suavecito...lego volvió la mirada hacia sus pies. No fue fácil, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener las piernas de esa manera.

Temblando de terror, poco a poco se levanto y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, el lobo le devolvía la mirada. La verdad aún no quería aceptar que ese lobo, era ella, que ella era la criatura a la que tanto temían sus sueños. Una sola palabra le vino a la mente.

Hombre lobo.

Rainbow se quedó petrificada una ves más, su mente daba vueltas en la confusión y el miedo pero...¿como fue esto posible? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Quizás la mordida?...tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero no lo era.

De alguna manera sabía con cada fibra de su ser que no se trataba de una ilusión, y menos de un sueño, era muy real. Ella era ahora una criatura que se supone no existía, sus labios estaban temblorosos, la chica lobo retrocedió hasta un rincón de la habitación, se puso en cuclillas sobre sus rodillas, puso los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Ella se sentó allí acurrucada en la esquina durante poco más de un minuto.

Entonces abrio los ojos y miro hacia el tragaluz, observaba la luna brillar en el cielo nocturno...entonces las memorias de su incidente en el risco invadieron su cabeza, recordó al lobo, recordó la mordida y las palabras de una mujer, sin apartar la mirada de la luna, abrió la boca tratando de hablar.

\- esas palabras...La luna será tu guía cuando el camino este más oscuro...¿era una indirecta a que me convertiría en...esto? ¿entonces esto significa que voy a...voy a ser un monstruo? ¿Qué matare gente sin piedad? ¿Que diablos significa eso de nunca perder a la luna ?-pensó frenética.

Paso otro minuto. Nada paso...Dash bajo la mirada de nuevo, se observo una ves mas.

-Me siento diferente -pensó con ansiedad.

\- Pero ... no me siento enojada ni nada. Solo me siento ... distinta -dijo ella.

Muy diferente, en realidad. Cada movimiento que hacia, no importaba cuán pequeño fuese despertaba una nueva sensación, maravillosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo, el cambio más grande que tenia era su pelo...o al menos para ella, tenía gustos raros.

Estaba toda cubierta de pelo, estaba más allá de las palabras, podía sentir la fuerza y la energía de sus piernas, ella se las frotó.

Podía detectar la más mínima brisa en el aire a su alrededor. Era extrañamente emocionante, el siguiente cambio más grande era su cuerpo y la forma lobuna que tenia. Su mente no estaba acostumbrada aun a esa forma, sino que todavía tenia la perspectiva de que era humana. Sus huesos, sus músculos, sus oídos, su nariz, sus piernas y sus brazos todos se sentía fuera de lugar, sin embargo, estos sentimientos de inconsistencia se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente, era como si esta nueva faceta de "chica lobo adolescente" en su cerebro la estuviera controlando, a estas alturas ya no sentía que era una bestia aterradora en absoluto, todo lo contrario, se sentía muy natural e incluso divertido.

A un lado de ella estaba la cola, le tomó un breve tiempo para saber con exactitud los músculos que la controlaban, y aún más para intentar dominarlos.

Era sumamente extraño...¿que chica de 17 años tiene una cola?, pero fue especialmente extraño ver como se meneaba en el aire mientras ella estaba completamente inmóvil,sin embargo, Rainbow cada ves se sentía mas cómoda en su nuevo cuerpo.

-hmmm...esto me intriga-pensó curiosa.

El miedo de la muchacha hacia sí misma se había desvanecido lentamente, esta se vio reemplazada por una inmensa curiosidad.

Posteriormente se puso de pie ya con mucha mas facilidad esta vez, camino cuidadosamente hacia el espejo.

Las garras de sus pies hacían ruiditos cada ves que daba un paso en las tablas de madera del suelo mientras se acercaba al tocador.

Estando allí una vez mas se observo meticulosamente y vio de nuevo a la loba de pelaje azul y blanco, ojos magenta. La verdad era controversial, ya que todas esas películas de monstruos siempre retrataban como bestias horribles a los hombres lobo, como bestias devora carne que asesinaban por deporte, pero Dash no se sentía nada de eso, parecía, de cierto modo...lo que se obtendría si se toma el cuerpo de un ser humano y el cuerpo de un lobo y se fusionan , sus características caninas y humanas asimilaban en cierto modo a la perfección.

Ella se sentia, en teoría, fabulosa.

-¿De verdad soy yo?- dijo asombrada hacia el crystal.

La transformación la había cambiado completamente.

Sus brazos habían sido reemplazados por músculos tonificados cubiertos de pelo, como los de un atleta súper entrenado, sus piernas débiles y delgadas ahora parecían poderosas y abultadas patas de lobo, pese a su aumento de masa ella noto que en realidad había adelgazado un poco. Sus caderas eran lisas y redondas, mientras que su abdomen era apretado y duro, había crecido considerablemente, literalmente era mas alta y mucho mas grande, se sentía sexy.

Ella estimó que por lo menos media poco mas de dos metros de altura.

-¡wow!- suspiro.

Entonces parpadeó, cierto su voz había cambiado también.

Se miró fijamente en el espejo, y habló.

\- Yo...Y-yo soy Rainbow dash- entonó la chica lobo.

Casi saltó de lo sorprendida que estaba, todavía sonaba como ella, en cierto modo, todavía podía decir que era su voz sólo que esta sonaba un poco más grave y mucho más fuerte.

Ahora estaba 100% fascinada con su nueva yo, la joven centro su atención en su cara.

Su cabeza era la parte más "lobuna" que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, estaba cubierta de una fina capa de pelo azul y blanco del hocico y aun podía distinguir que la forma de su cabello, este seguía en su cabeza que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Tenía la nariz negra y chata como la de un perro, o lobo respectivamente...su mandíbula era grande y colmilluda, su hocico era mas alargado y liso, sus orejas ahora eran puntiagudas y peludas que rizaban ante el menor ruido.

A pesar de todo esto no era la cabeza de un lobo en si , no del todo, por un lado el hocico no estaba tan largo como el de un lobo común y corriente, el suyo era mas corto, los contornos de su rostro eran suaves y lisos, sus ojos rosados brillaban con mas energía, seguía siendo su mirada, una mirada "humana". Por último, su cabello no había sido sustituido por puro pelo de lobo, si no que era como si nunca se hubiese movido, solo había crecido, era como una especie de melena resaltando sobre el demás pelo.

Su rostro era, hasta cierto punto, aun reconocible, no era del todo "un animal", sus mirada todavía relataba el nombre "Rainbow Dash" en toda la cara.

Ella suspiró aliviada mientras se acariciaba su nueva melena, para ser sincero Dashie siempre había querido pelo así de bonito, pero no es algo que suela decir...aunque no en todo el cuerpo, ella se entendía.

-Tal vez ... Solo tal vez esto no sea tan malo como parece, digo ¿que tan malo podria ser no?-dijo para si misma postrando una pata sobre el vidrio.

Por fin se sentía mas tranquila, din embargo, comenzaba a preguntarse qué iba a hacer ahora, es decir una de sus más traumáticas pesadillas se hacía realidad...entonces pensó en el.

-oh mierda...¡Soarin!...¿qué pasara si se entera de esto?...que pasaría si...¿qué pasaría si llego a lastimarlo?-dijo con preocupación sentándose en el piso del cuarto y postrando sus patas en su cabeza.

Nuevamente una preocupación albergo sus pensamientos coherentes, no podía olvidar el echo de que el suelo tenía razón, y ahora ella era el temible lobo malo de la pesadilla que tanto ella como Soar compartieron de distintas maneras...pero logró desviar esa preocupación a un brillo repentino proveniente de si pecho, enterrado en su blanco pelaje en esa área.

-¿huh?- exclamo curiosa bajando su pata hasta el pecho, sacando cuidadosamente con su garra el collar de colmillo azul.

El pequeño colgante aparentemente no había sufrido daño alguno mientras la chica sufría su "transformación", lo cual la inquieto y maravillo en cierto sentido, había llegado a la conclusión de que ese colmillo tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

Entonces el leve brillo se apagó en cuanto ella soltó el dije para que cayera y recitar en su pelo. Pero volviendo a la paranoia, Dash aun conservaba la preocupación recién llegada de que pasaría si alguien la observaba así, especialmente Soarin...ya que había aceptado lo que era, no tenia idea de que hacer.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por una sensación familiar, la joven lobo se puso las patas en la frente y miro hacia arriba, ahí seguía la luna, como esperando a que hiciera algo, de repente un sentimiento muy raro y potente se sintió en su pecho, en sus pulmones, ella tenía una idea alocada de lo que probablemente significaba, algunas cosas eran bastante obvias, aunque no le llamaba mucho la idea, no podía evitarlo, era otro de sus instintos animales, simplemente quiso dejarse llevar esta ves, para probar su yo nueva...sabia que había que hacer. Entonces la chica levanto y busco el mejor ángulo donde el tragaluz enfocase mejor a la luna y su luz...se puso a cuatro patas y lentamente levanto la mirada, sintiendo cada fibra de energía de esta.

-Soy una mujer lobo después de todo -dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y alzando la mirada.

Su corazon papitaba rápido y con fuerza, así que tomo aire hasta llenar sus poderosos pulmones y con la misma fuerza soltó el aire de manera peculiar, ella aulló, un aullido profundo lleno de poderío que cada segundo se hacia mas fuerte, ella se sentía feliz, por mas raro que fuera, eso la iso sentir muy bien, como si de algún modo formara ya parte de ella, un aullido profundo que duro unos 10 segundos, cuando termino, se quedo en shock unos instantes, se preguntaba en voz alta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿acabo de hacer lo que creo que ise? -se pregunto- ¡que tal si alguien escucho! En que mierda pensaba...

En ese momento pensó ¿aullar?, cada minuto que pasaba en esa forma mas se sentía mejor, no le daba importancia a las cosas raras que hacia, solo se sentía bien en ese momento, el remordimiento de esas cosas que hacia llegaba después, una especie de paranoia entro en la cabeza de la peliarcoiris, en cierto modo, aun debía buscar el por que del asunto, por mas bueno que fuera, debía mantener la compostura, como todos los poderes dones o lo que fuese, absolutamente todos podían manipularse de buenas y malas maneras.

-no debo exagerar, debo ser yo misma en todo momento, no quiero que esta parte ''animal'' me domine, pero, ¿ahora que?..,no se nada de que hace un hombre lobo, nada excepto las películas -dijo pensativa.

De repente, una alocada idea cruzo por su cerebro, la única manera de experimentar y/o averiguar por si misma no era dentro de ese cuarto, era afuera, la ventaja de vivir exageradamente cerca del bosque, debía salir y probar por si misma el resto de su nuevo "yo", pero la pregunta frecuente persistía.

-pero, ¿y si alguien me ve?, ¿o si notan que no estoy? Los polis siguen buscando a un lobo enorme...-entono nerviosa.

No obstante, su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida con un par de reglas que ella se creo.

"Regla numero 1: no dejarse ver por nadie, a no ser que sea inevitable.

Regla numero 2: regresar antes de que amanesca, ya que las demás pueden regresar pronto"

Eran reglas simples y fáciles de seguir, según ella,

-sigo siendo yo, es solo que...se siente tan bien, todo esto, incluso el aullar y andar a cuatro patas, sigo siendo yo misma, pero creo que esto es parte de mi ahora, debo dejarme llevar -decía ella.

De repente, Dash se dio la vuelta y echo un breve vistazo a su habitación, la miraba de un modo extraño, como si no fuera a volver. Entonces abrió la ventana del cuarto y salio, la brisa nocturna tocaba suavemente el pelo de la joven y su melena, sentía una tranquilidad y una gran excitación a la ves, miro sus patas, esta ves mucho menos torpe y mas hábil se postro sobre todas, sentia la tierra entre sus almohadillas, ella sonrio, en un movimiento audaz y versátil corrió a toda velocidad hacia las profundidades mas alejadas de la reserva, no miro atrás, solamente escuchaba el sonido del aire golpeando su rostro. Ese eco se desvaneció con cada paso que daba, ella debía forjar su propio camino.

-•-•-

Yyyyyyy eso amigizimos fue el sensual capítulo de hoy!...así es, rainbow es una mujer lobo xD lo se los agarro por sorpresa a todos verdad? :v...pues que les digo, me esmere demasiado en escribir esto y siento que valió la tardanza, la verdad xD...bueno, ahora saben que dash es la chica lobo más sensual y hermosa de todas las lobas 3...sobre los detalles de su forma de lobo la verdad espero haberlo descrito bien, como no se dibujar no puedo poner alguna foto o algo por el estilo xD pero por si no quedo claro, su pelaje es una combinación entre azul cyan o cielo xD...y blanco...lo de azul es la parte súperior, más que nada la espalda la mitad del rostro y la mitad de la cola...lo blanco vendría siendo las patas el pecho la otra mitad del hocico y la otra mitad de la cola...su melena sigue siendo de arcoiris xD...ahora aclarando ya lo obvio, sip, celestia esta al tanto de la condición de dash, sip, discord igual y por algo planearon lo de la ópera sabiendo que dash no iría, sip, Whooves también sabe, pero el no es lobo...digo esto para que tengan más claras algunas situaciones...aún así cualquier pregunta estaré encantado de responder sin spoilear tanto xD ^^...ya saben dejen reviews favoritos y demás y no olviden compartir la historia cn sus amigos para que esta comunidad crezca xD...oh cierto lo olvidaba! La historia ahora también esta disponible en wattpad :3...si no saben que es sólo ponga lo en Google xD, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!.


	8. Chapter 7: el primer aullido Parte 2

Rainwolf nights 7.

Hola amigizimos! Aquí presentando la continuación del capítulo anterior que olvide mencionar que serían dos partes, esta y la pasada...ahora, les tengo grandes noticias y sorpresas en este episodio que la verdad confió en que sean de su agrado, pienso respetar mi idea original del fanfic :v...así que disfrútenlo ay nos leemos al final xD.

(Perdón por tardar, eh estado ocupado y espero entiendan que mis historias requieren tiempo para quedar bien).

-•-•-

Capítulo 7: El primer aullido, segunda parte.

(Soarin)

Era el tipo de sueño en el que no sueñas...la realidad en la que no te sientes real, la clase de vida en la que no te sientes vivo.

Donde los peores miedos se hacen reales aún más que la esperanza, era como si hubiera cerrado mis ojos, mirado a la oscuridad y

abriéndolos segundos después, para encontrar la luna en el cielo.

Algo inquietante, tenebroso...y perturbador invadía mi mente, algo relacionado con Rainbow. Saben, quizás no debí dejarla sola en la casa, es decir, cada cuanto tiempo una loba de pesadilla te habla en el baño, casi nunca ¿verdad?.

-•-•-

Los muchachos llegaban al teatro de la ciudad para la función de ópera, con su tutor Discord quien era bastante agradable y se había tomado las molestias de llevarlos a varios lugares hasta que comenzara la función, que era a las 8 aproximadamente, que podían decir, era un ancianito cómico y de buen carisma.

-muy bien muchachos es hora...¡todos a la ópera!-exclamo animado el adulto.

-hay señor Discord, es usted un hombre muy fino con gustos ¡exquisitos! Debo agregar...-contesto con su tono elegante la chica de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto, justo al final de la fila de adolescentes.

Soarin caminaba con cara de preocupación, obviamente por Dash...entonces Twilight fue a ver que le preocupaba tanto.

-¡hey Soar! -exclamo la chica.

-oh...hola Twi...-contesto sin ánimo alguno.

-y...¿que pasa con Rainbow?.

El la volteo a ver.

-pues...no estoy seguro...

-¿te preocupa lo de su futura relación?.

-¿qué?...no no, es...otra cosa...¿soy el único que ha notado los cambios radicales de Dash?...

-¿de qué hablas Soarin?

-sobre su comportamiento y esas cosas, sabes Twi...aún pienso en ese lobo...en el collar que apareció en el cuello de Rainbow...en esas pesadillas, llámame paranoico pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo que aún no sabemos.

-bueno...pienso como científica, que deberías dejar de pensar en tantas variables y descansar...vamos ella está bien...no creo que tenga una repentina metamorfosis que la transforme en algo completamente diferente ¿cierto?-respondió sarcástica.

-si supongo que tienes razón...bueno, tengo que pasar al baño antes de entrar, ustedes váyanse adelantando...-dijo el.

Y el joven de ojos verdes abandonó el grupo bruscamente para dirigirse al sanitario.

Una ves ahí se detuvo frente al lavabo, postrando sus manos en este y viendo directamente al espejo, estaba sólo en los elegantes baños del teatro.

Mirando su reflejo después de mojarse la cara con agua fría.

Había una fuerte presión en su pecho.

-¿qué mierda sucede?-dijo en voz baja.

En eso escucho un leve susurro en su oído.

"cuidado con ella..."

-¿qué?...¡quien dijo eso! -exclamo volviéndose a todos lados sin respuesta alguna -quizás sólo sea mi imaginación...

En eso, al devolver la vista nuevamente al espejo, su mayor temor hasta ahora se hizo presente, la sombra con forma de lobo humanoide parado frente a frente.

Era el tipo de sueño en el que no sueñas...

-...N-no...esto no e-esta pasando...

Era la pesadilla de la cual no despiertas ni cuando estas despierto...

-¡no es real!...¡NO ES REAAAL!

Y una ves más, volvió la vista al espejo con la esperanza de que todo fuera una alucinación, pero no lo era.

-¡soy bastante real niño!-hablo el lobo...o mejor dicho, ella.

-¿q-que eres?...-pregunto temeroso apartándose del cristal.

-vivo dentro de tu alma...

-no entiendo...¿de qué hablas?-pregunto con miedo.

-no tienes por que temer, no me considero maligna...esa chica, Rainbow...algo maligno sigue esperando en su interior...

Por alguna razón el miedo del chico se vio sustituido por una enorme curiosidad, más que nada por que esa extraña loba le parecía conocida, además de calmarse rápidamente en su presencia, y escuchando atentamente a la fémina lobuna surrealista, Soarin se acercó de nuevo al espejo percatándose de que la extraña loba sombría se acercaba también, alzó su mano hasta el vidrio y posando su palma firmemente vio que su contraparte hacia lo mismo con su pata, ambas quedaron impregnadas una de la otra. Y compartiendo miradas de rompió el silencio.

-¿eres parte de mi?...¿cómo?.

-soy una guía, no se con que propósito...sólo recuerdo despertar dentro de ti...-explicó la loba.

-tu...tu eres, ¿eres la loba de mi pesadilla?-pregunto sin despegar su palma del vidrio.

-no, me temo que esa loba de la que hablas, es esa chica que tanto te preocupa...

-un segundo, como sabes...¿lees mis pensamientos o algo así?...¡y por que una loba como tu vive en mi!...pensaba que sería macho ya de pérdida...-dijo sorprendido.

La loba giro los ojos.

-no tengo conocimiento de por que formo parte de ti, y no tienes que portarte tan machista...mis memorias son vagas, pero mi propósito es aparentemente ser tu guía.

-claro perdona,pero...¿guía de que?...

-no lo se, sólo se que soy tu guía espiritual para algún propósito mayor...

-no se sí esto es otra pesadilla, aún así no entiendo un carajo...-exclamo el chico confundido.

Soarin despego su mano del cristal al mismo tiempo que ella, observándola detenidamente, contemplo que no era tan aterradora en sí, su mirada era amable y pasiva, su iris ámbar le parecía muy familiar.

-en el fondo se que debería estar asustado...y que tampoco debería preguntar esto pero...¿tienes nombre?-dijo exaltado.

-veo que tu temor fue reemplazado por asombro...es un buen primer paso, si, recuerdo mi nombre, me llamo Crystal...-respondió ella.

-¿Crystal?...¿de verdad?...no es precisamente el nombre que pensé que tendrías...tu sabes, ¿algo más rústico?-contesto con sarcasmo.

-si algo recuerdo a la perfección es eso, mi nombre...me consuela saber eso siquiera.

-no disculpa, no querría ofenderte...aún no me acostumbro a las cosas paranormales que me han estado sucediendo...pero, ahora ¿que tienes tu que ver con todo esto y por que no recuerdas nada?.

-en tu pesadilla fui yo la que te mostró lo que has visto, no es simplemente un sueño, es una breve visión de un futuro cercano...y sobre mis memorias, no tengo idea.

La sangre se congeló en las venas del joven.

-¿f-futuro p-próximo?...¿o sea que era real?-pregunto temeroso.

-por ahora sólo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado, lo que pasa con esa Rainbow no es normal, debes hacer preguntas...si algo eh aprendido últimamente es que los humanos no toman muy bien que alguien hable sólo, podemos comunicarnos cuando estés dormido...es la manera más calmada que conozco...mientras tanto permaneceré como parte de tu conciencia, en tu mente...ten cuidado Soarin -narro ella antes de desvanecerse en el espejo lentamente.

-¡no espera!...a qué te refieres con...y se fue...¿sabe mi nombre?dijo con intención de detener a su acompañante, pero era tarde.

Pensativo y confundido, Soarin miro al espejo en busca de respuestas, sabiendo que la loba vivía dentro de el, intentaba procesar más que nada que si todo era real, sabía que se encontraría con ella pronto, mientras tanto también pensaría sobre sus palabras acerca de su "visión" y de las cosas anormales de Rainbow, tenía razón en el echo de que debería hacer algunas preguntas, pero en el fondo tenía un miedo constante de descubrir algo de lo que no estaría muy satisfecho, o algo que no quisiera oír.

Después de enjuagarse la cara una ves más, salió para acompañar a los demás en la ópera, y posteriormente volver a su nuevo hogar.

-•-•-

Estaba aun mas oscuro, Rainbow podía oír sus pisadas junto a cada sonido, podía percibir el aroma a humedad, todo, podía verlo todo, hasta el mas mínimo movimiento a su alrededor.

Quien sabe cuanto se había alejado de casa, la emoción por correr con sus poderosas patas no le permitió parar, pudo haber recorrido algunos kilómetros, tal ves mas, pero no importaba, ella estaba satisfecha.

Se detuvo un momento a observar a su alrededor, desde que se adentro en el bosque no había visto mas que océanos de árboles y maleza, todo era exactamente igual, una persona normal a penas lograría ver sus manos, pero Dash no, ella veía a la perfección, sentía el poder en su interior, podía sentir como cada fibra de su ser se hacia mas fuerte.

Ella suspiro.

El poder correr, oír, ver y oler era fabuloso pero...no podía ser todo ¿cierto?, debería haber mas y la joven estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-vale, ya se lo basico supongo, ahora ¿que cosas hacen los lobos? -dijo pensativa mientras se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras meneando la cola de un lado a otro.

Trató de pensar en lo que los lobos hacían, la falta de ideas la hizo enfurecer, de todas las cosas en el mundo, ¿como podía no saber algo tan sencillo?, entonces se levanto y decidio improvisar.

-veamos, ya corrí como loca a cuatro patas, ya le aulle a la luna y ¿ahora que? -dijo dudosa -un momento...¡los lobos cazan!, pero eso significa que tendría que...¡Oh no de eso nada!.-exclamo con disgusto.

Dash dio vueltas en círculos, nunca estuvo a favor de que las personas cazaran a los animales, era todo lo contrario, lo odiaba, y ahora la simple idea de tener que hacerlo la estremeció, ya saben, mañas que Flutters le había pegado, pero la curiosidad también estaba ahí.

-aunque quisiera hacerlo, que de algún modo escalofriante lo quiero...¿como lo haria? No se nada sobre cazar ni nada de eso, ¿como diablos se supone que lo haga?...carajo debería poner más atención en clases -se pregunto en vos alta.

En eso,un hambre voraz apareció repentinamente, una mala jugada del destino y esta ves no había nada cerca que impidiera sus instintos, era bastante obvio, tendria que buscarse su propio alimento.

-¡carajo no ahora!-rugió molesta.

Rainbow camino por el bosque por un rato, temerosa y nerviosa, no habia ni una sola alma en los alrededores, no veía nada ni a nadie, no escuchaba nada.

Quizás lo estaba haciendo mal, pero necesitaba algo que comer y pronto, entonces escucho...pisadas...¿conejos?, no, demasiado blando, ¿jabalí? No, demasiado ruidoso.

La joven loba siguió el ruido de las pisadas, guiada por su detallado oído, sus patas eran silenciosas, igual a un ninja, eso era un punto a su favor.

Rainbow no camino mucho hasta que a lo lejos vio un hermoso venado de cola blanca, era uno joven que al parecer se separo de los demás, Dash se quedo ahí inmóvil, pensando en lo que sucedería.

-mierda, okay...okay...tranquila, no debe ser muy difícil -pensó.

Ella observo al pequeño animal, ahí paseando, sin saber lo que le pasaría, recordó lo que había visto en animal planet, solo debía alcanzarlo y morderle el cuello, sonaba sencillo, pero grotesco. Entonces la joven camino un par de pasos en dirección de su presa sin apartarle la vista, había una sensación extraña que se hacía más grande conforme la distancia se acortaba, adenalina, deseo, instinto por matar.

De repente, un mal paso hizo que Dash rompiera una ramita en el piso que le devolvió la cordura, haciendo que también el animal se alertara, tuvo que actuar rápido, ella corrió a tope con un rugido estremecedor, el venado fue mas listo y huyo de su cazadora, por consecuencia de esto, ella se estrelló contra un árbol cercano se golpeo el hocico, comenzó a sangrar, esto la molesto mucho reavivando el instinto asesino, la hizo enfurecer a tal grado que sus ojos rapidamente cambiaron de color al carmesí brillante y aterrador, gruñia con furia, su mirada cambio por completo, dominada por el salvajismo, entonces la joven rápidamente se puso de pie y fue tras el venado.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan solo unos segundos, ella alcanzo a su objetivo y se abalanzó sobre el clavando sus garras y sus afilados colmillos en la garganta del animal, este se quejaba del dolor, pero Rainbow de manera consiente en el interior, decidió no darle importancia, el dulce sabor de la sangre corría entre sus dientes, estaba empapada y con el pelaje manchado del líquido rojo, la mirada salvaje en sus ojos solo reflejaba maldad, entonces agitó la cabeza, los ojos rojos volvieron a tornarse de color magenta, los ojos de Dash, ella recobro el control consciente de sus actos, contemplo lo que había hecho, observo sus patas, manchadas de sangre, el liquido rojo goteaba de sus garras, también de su rostro.

Ella rugió de terror, se aventó hacia atras cayendo sobre su cola, miraba petrificada, ella habia hecho eso, ella habia asesinado a sangre fria al pobre venado, ella estaba manchada de sangre, ese sabor dulce en su boca, simplemente no pudo quedarse ahí, se levanto y echo a correr perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Rainbow corría sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, cientos de emociones y pensamientos invadían su cabeza, de repente tropezó y cayo al piso, sus orejas se movieron, era el sonido del agua correr, un río.

La chica lobo se levanto y fue donde el sonido, efectivamente, un río y una cascada, camino a la orilla, viendo detenidamente le parecía familiar, el sitio, el agua, incluso la noche, entonces miro su reflejo, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se observo unos instantes, aun no podía creerlo, ¿que había sucedido? ¿Por que no pudo controlarse?.

Sus temores volvieron.

-soy un monstruo, un monstruo devora carne y asesino...-dijo en voz baja.

No sabia que pensar de si misma, solo quería volver a casa, que todo volviera a como antes.

En eso la chica volvió la vista a los arbustos detrás de ella, alguien se acercaba.

Se postro instintivamente en posición defensiva, como los lobos acostumbran, no era una presencia amigable.

-¿¡quien anda ahí!?...¡seas quien seas aléjate! -rugió amenazante.

Entonces, de entre la mal esa apareció una figura similar a ella, un ser viviente igual a ella, un hombre lobo que lamentablemente conocía.

-vaya vaya cachorrita, ¿primera noche y ya estas brava?...lindo desastre el que ocasionaste ahí atrás, ese venado fue presa fácil...-dijo el lobo rodeando a la joven.

-no...¡no tu no! ¡Tu eres el culpable de todo! ¡Tu me mordiste y me convertiste en esto!-exclamo con furia dispuesta a atacar.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu, ¡ja!...¿qué yo te convertí?...no, no estas equivocada, la mordida sólo estímulo lo inevitable, tu naciste así, ¡esta en tus venas!...lo que ocurrió en esa ocasión fue solamente el impulso final para desatar tu verdadero ser...-explico deteniendo su andar frente a Dash.

-no...¡NO! ¡ES MENTIRA!...¡yo era una chica normal hasta ese día!.

-puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero, si eras tan normal como dices, dime ¿que sucedió aquella ves en el campo de Lacrosse? , ya sabes, cuando casi matas a ese chico...¿cuál era su nombre?...Soarin.

-¡no te atrevas a mencionarlo!.

-si, ¡recuerda como perdiste el control!...querías lastimarlo sólo por que era mejor que tu en el Lacrosse...y lo hiciste ¿no es así?.

-n-no...t-te equivocas...n-no pretendía hacerle d-daño...-contesto cabizbaja.

-¡claro que si!, disfrutaste esa sensación de poderío, lo gozaste y ver como sangraba te gusto...eso es lo que eres, ¡eres un ser malignó como yo!...y por ello vendrás conmigo.

Rainbow alzó la cabeza desconcertada.

-¡aléjate de mi!...¡no iré a ninguna parte!.

En eso, cuando el otro lobo pensaba atacar para someterla, en el preciso instante en que intentó llegar hasta ella, una barrera mágica lo bloqueo echándole hacia atrás.

-¡ella no irá contigo a ningún lado Thunderlane!-exclamo una voz femenina familiar.

Instantáneamente Dash miro sobré de ella para ver a una extraña mujer de cabello azul marino, con un extraño báculo apuntando hacia el otro lobo. Ella la conocía de algún lado, pero no sabía con certeza de donde.

-*ruge*...sabía que tenías que estar por aquí Luna, pensaba que sería una tarea sencilla...¡deja de interponerte! ¡Sabes que tarde o temprano Zecora reclamara lo que le pertenece!-exclamo el.

-ella no irá a ningún lado, ya deberías tener claro tu lugar muchacho...no te conviene intentar pelear contra mi ¡ahora largó!...sabré si estas cerca-dijo la otra presencia, segura de sí, y con gran firmeza.

La diferencia de poderes era más que evidente, al otro lobo no le quedo más que hacer lo que le habían dicho, sin decir nada se echo para atrás y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose rápidamente de Rainbow.

Una ves solas, la mujer aterrizo suavemente frente a Dash, ella por su parte seguía medio atolondrada, aún en shock, con cierta desconfianza. Frente a frente, Luna, que así la había llamado el otro lobo, miraba la cara de perrito regañado de Rainbow.

-ya...tranquila, todo esta bien-dijo amablemente la mujer.

Sin recibir respuesta, esta decidió acercarse lentamente a la joven, sabía que como era su primera luna, aún tendría ciertos comportamientos primitivos.

Rainbow estaba recostada en el suelo frío, mirando a la mujer, quien sabe cuantas cosas pasarían por su mente en ese periodo de tiempo, pero, en el fondo con esa mujer se sentía más calmada, como un can junto a su amo, algo así.

Estando cara a cara, a una distancia relativamente corta, la mujer alzó su mano para acercarla lentamente a la frente de Dash, la loba gruño un segundo en señal de inseguridad, pero eso no detuvo a la extraña hechicera.

-calma, no te haré daño pequeña...estoy aquí para ayudarte-dijo con amabilidad alcanzando finalmente la frente peluda de la chica, acariciándola suavemente.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto finalmente la peliarcoiris.

-me llamo Luna, esperaba que me reconocieras después de nuestro encuentro casual hace algunas semanas, aquí mismo.

En eso Rainbow recordó, a la extraña voz, a la extraña mujer que le hablo cuando estaba moribunda a la orilla del río...aquella que creyó una ilusión.

-¡fuiste tu!...wow, tu pusiste ese collar extraño en mi cuello, ¿que quieres de mi?...¿que quiere el de mi?-pregunto refiriéndose al otro lobo.

-yo, yo y mis camaradas queremos que salves a este pueblo, y a lo que queda de tu raza...

Luna se separó de Rainbow para darle la espalda mirando las tranquilas aguas del río, observando el reflejo de su rostro joven.

La chica se levantó a dos patas y se paró a lado de ella, observándose igual, aún tenía ese remordimiento al ver restos de sangre en el pelo.

-no se sí pueda salvar a nadie...siendo un monstruo-dijo con pesar.

-no digas eso jamás Rainbow...

-¿¡cómo sabes?!...

-calla, la última cosa que debes creer que eres, es un monstruo...eres una de las mayores maravillas que han pisado este mundo, un ser que da equilibrio, lo mejor de dos especies...

Dash se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, atenta a lo que Luna decía. Está por su lado, sacó un paño blanco de su túnica y posada en su báculo lo remojo en el agua fría, se acercó con el paño en mano hacia el rostro lleno de mugre de la joven loba, aún temerosa, Dash se puso algo resistente al principio, pero al sentir cada Rose delicado de Luna sobre su pelo, se calmó.

-lo que paso hoy no significa que seas una bestia, es parte de tu instinto, al igual que el de tus antecesores...todos aprenden a lidiar con sus animales internos para equilibrar su humanidad-explico mientras limpiaba la sangre y la mugre del cuerpo de Rainbow.

-pero...tengo miedo, ahora fue un venado, pero ¿que pasara cuando lastime a alguien que me importé?...no me lo perdonaría...

-te diré algo, los hombres lobo no son simples bestias recias sin alma...son mas, envueltos en sus cuerpos lobunos, pero con el espíritu y el alma que los diferencia, la humanidad que nos caracteriza...es lo que los guía, los rige...el corazón de humano, a través de las acciones que representa esto, el día en que pierdas esa humanidad puedes considerarte un monstruo...Thunderlane perdió el camino años atrás, no lo culpo...tomo tu elección, pero tu, tu tienes algo que ninguno ah tenido, la capacidad de rechazar lo malo que cargas...-musito terminando de limpiar las patas peludas de Dash. (Son esponjositas :3).

-¿Thunderlane eh?...vaya, todo esto aún es complicado de entender...ni siquiera se que haces tu aquí, que eres...me gustaría saber todo.

En eso, una voz igual de conocida se escucho en la retaguardia, captando la atención de las presentes.

-y lo sabrás Rainbow Dash, ten paciencia -interrumpió la directora Celestial, vestida de manera similar a Luna.

-¡nah! ¿Usted directora?...-exclamo asombrada la loba.

-tantos estos años intentamos protegerte de todo esto, pero sabíamos que no sería por siempre...veo que conociste a mi hermana, sabía que llegarías primero Luna-explico refiriéndose a la mujer de cabello cobalto.

-saludos hermana, comenzaba a creer que no vendrías...

-¿y perderme la primera luna llena de nuestra querida cachorra?...jamás, pero, si de impuntuales hablamos, Discord ya debería estar aquí también...

-¡esperen ambas! ¿Discord?... ¿El tutor?...¡respuestas ahora!-exclamo Dash con desesperación.

Justo después una cuarta presencia se unió al pintoresco grupo, salido de entré las sombras, aquel hombre que recién conoció ese mismo día, el hombre extraño de pelo blanco y negro.

-quien diría que sería tan desesperada, su padre era igual...en fin disculpen la tardanza señoritas...y canina, tenía que lidiar con un grupo de adolescentes curiosos que intentaban buscar a Rainbow-hablo el hombre emergiendo de la oscuridad del bosque.

-espero que hayas echo bien tu trabajo Discord, no queremos que sus amigos descubran cosas a destiempo...-se dirigió Celestial a el.

-oh Cele Cele Cele...siempre dudando de mi, puedo ser responsable cuando quiero ¿¡eh!?.

-ammm ¡disculpen!, la chica lobo necesita respuestas...si no es mucho pedir-interrumpió Dash alzando un poco la voz, captando nuevamente la atención del resto.

-disculpa Rainbow, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de que todo saliera bien esta noche...-respondió Celestia.

-entonces...¿¡ustedes sabían que me pasaría esto desde un principio?!...una advertencia hubiera sido un gran alivio, no se "oh oye Rainbow te convertirás en una enorme loba peluda con bubbis esta noche, ponte abusada"...ahora, ¡quiero saber que demonios sucede aquí!-exclamo ella.

-no podíamos decirte nada querida, no era algo en lo que tuviéramos que intervenir, fue un plan muy apresurado, ninguno contaba con que Zecora enviara a Thunderlane para acelerar tu transformación...pero si quieres respuestas, comenzare desde el principio...

"Hace 12 años los licántropos abundaban en Canterlot city, nosotros junto a estos seres vivíamos en armonía en este bello espacio, formábamos parte de la orden de cabecillas de una poderosa manada de hombres lobo, cuyos alfas eran sabios y justos con la manada insignia del lugar, tu manada...pero la Paz se acabo cuando otra hechicera de la orden fue seducida por el poder de las artes oscuras, quiso tomar todo para ella sola, su nombré era Zecora, una bruja que no soportaba la idea de que criaturas tan poderosas conviviesen con los humanos, así que incito una revolución a nuestras espaldas entre la manada y los clanes menores, quienes apoyaron su idea de tomar el control sobre todos los seres vivientes a los que consideraba inferiores, los alfas de la manada, tus padres, creyeron que podrían arreglar las cosas de manera pacífica sin derramar sangre, pero se equivocaron.

Comenzó la guerra por el control, Zecora sabía que mientas tus padres vivieran ella no podía hacerse con el control total de todo y todos, incluso con nosotros respaldandolos.

Así que descubrió una antigua profecía que dictaba que un día, la primera primogénita de los alfas sería la clave para unificación de los clanes y el resto de las razas existentes, pero tenía también su parte oscura, así como sería capaz de unificar, también podría destruir, esa primogénita sería la más poderosa y peligrosa licántropo en siglos, cuya habilidad de brindar como de destruir el equilibrio final, sería la clave para el futuro de la raza y de los que lo rodean.

Creyendo únicamente en la parte negativa de la profecía, Zecora planeo eliminar a los alfas para apoderarse de su hija, y hacer que se cumpliera esa mala profecía, pero ellos teniendo esta idea en mente, decidieron ocultarla lejos de ella, como Zecora es una bruja, es capaz de detectar el aura interna de los lobos para así saber que lo son y donde están, la solución de tus padres para protegerte fue recurrir a sus cabecillas,a nosotros para reprimir el aura de lobo dentro de ti, dejándote como una simple humana, para cuando lo habíamos logrado, Zecora había echo algo terrible, ella juntó a sus seguidores y acabaron con todos los que apoyaron a tus padres...esa misma noche, cuando intentaban mandarte lejos para alejarte de ella,Zecora en persona se encargó de asesinar a los alfas a sangre fría cuando intentaban protegerte, pero ella no logró acercarse a ti, ya que nosotros llegamos para detenerle a ella y a sus seguidores, desterrándolos con magia poderosa, pero Zecora juro vengarse y regresar el día en que tu esencia se revelará al fin.

Incontables vidas se perdieron esa noche, los clanes disueltos, sin manadas, todo se perdió incluyendo a tu familia, pero tanto nosotros como los alfas sabíamos que no duraría por siempre, reprimir tu esencia sería inútil, la loba en tu interior tendría que salir un día, y ese día Zecora intentaría apoderarse de todo una ves más, intentamos cuidarte un tiempo, hasta que decidiste huir y te perdiste en la calles, eso fue hasta que la abuela de Fluttershy te encontró...y te cuido, nosotros conocíamos a Amanda Rainbow, y ella sabía de nosotros...inmediatamente contactó conmigo en cuanto te encontró, tenía intenciones de devolverte, pero yo me negué, tenías derecho a crecer con amor y absuelta de la verdad tras tu origen, hasta esta noche, y sólo Amanda podía brindarte aquello para que al menos crecieras del modo en que tu familia hubiera querido...pero como todos temíamos, Zecora ha vuelto, y tiene intenciones de hacer que te unas a ella, nosotros creemos firmemente en que la profecía se cumplirá del mejor modo, tu debes detenerla y vengar a todos los que murieron para protegerte, y reclamar tu lugar como alfa en el futuro de la raza y la manada."

Y así, de una manera inexplicable, Celestia narró todo eso, un dolor se pudo sentir en el corazón, todos estos años Rainbow había estado viviendo una mentira, sin saber que había ocurrido a su familia, sin saber quien era realmente...ahora estaba más que molesta, tenía la necesidad de vengar a sus padres, a su hermano, a todos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rainbow agacho la cabeza para que no la vieran llorar, su corazón estaba echo trizas por saber tantas verdades en una noche, y seguro habría más.

-no te contengas Rainbow, las emociones son parte de ti, tarde o temprano tienen que salir, si las reprimes, se volverán contra ti-dijo Luna acariciando su melena.

La joven lobo derramo el llanto, no pudo contenerlo más, seguido de un rugido de pesar a los cuatro vientos, llanto de tristeza pura.

-no puedo creer...creer, que este sucediendo esto...que debo hacer-susurro firmemente, con lágrimas de ira, con leves cambios de color de su iris, entre rojo y magenta.

Cosa que notaron los presentes, lo primordial sería enseñarle a controlar su parte maligna, la parte peligrosa.

-calma pequeña, ese cambio de color en tus ojos, es señal de ese poder malignó que posees...debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos agresivos, si es que no quieres lastimar a nadie inocente...-dijo luna calmando a Dash, quién se calmó y se controló.

-ah no se...cada ves que sucede no puedo controlarlo...sólo pasa...¿y ahora que?.-intentó justificar la peliarcoiris.

-no te preocupes, irás aprendiendo y nosotros te enseñaremos, lo primordial es que tengas fuerza de voluntad Rainbow, tiene un gran peso en batallar con la bestia interior...pero, no lo harás todo sola-explico Celestia.

-¿qué? ¿De qué habla?...-pregunto la loba adolescente confusa.

-puede que seas la primera en recuperar su esencia, pero creemos que la llegada de ciertas personas trajo consigo esencias ocultas, las cuales desconocemos...tu misión es ir entrenando con mi hermana Luna, e ir localizando a aquellos que posean un aura oculta, que seguramente pronto brotara.-explico Celestia.

-¿quiere decir que no soy la única? ¿Hay más?.

-no estamos seguros querida can, pero desde que has estado involucrada en tantas cosas con Soarin, has atraído a más personas con almas presas...ambos son un imán de auras ocultas -irrumpió discord.

-¿¡oye!?...

-el punto Rainbow es que debes ayudar a esos que recién recuperaran su verdadero ser, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible si pretendes poner fin a Zecora, pero debes estar preparada tu también, en especial no involucrar a nadie que pueda correr peligro, incluyendo a Soarin.

Palabras ciertas y contundentes, Celestia tenía razón, no podía involucrar a nadie que le importará en especial a Soar, más sabiendo que ya lo había involucrado en demasiados problemas, y ahora lidiar con el sobre su nueva "yo", lo hacía más complicado.

-lo haré, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para detener a ese monstruo y defender a los que amo...lo que sea necesario.

-•-•-

La charla de redujo a lo siguiente, había 4 lobos más esperando a despertar en las siguientes lunas, los cuales Rainbow tendría que localizar y asesorar, para ello tendría que entrenarse con Luna para aprender a usar sus habilidades más nuevas, pero no es todo, le habían hablado del otro lobo maligno, Thunderlane, quien probablemente estaría cazando a Rainbow mientras tanto, ellos protegerían a Dash mientras tanto, pero incluso así, el intentaría acercarse a ella.

Con más calma, control y determinación, así como llegaron, Celestia y Discord se fueron rápidamente, confiando en que la joven haría lo correcto, confiando en que Rainbow pondría todo el esfuerzo posible motivada por el propósito de detener a Zecora.

El resto de la noche Luna instruyo a Rainbow varias de las habilidades más útiles de un hombre lobo, entre ellas la capacidad de diferenciar el aroma de una persona común, y el de una criatura distinta, ya fuera lobo u otra cosa. Después fomentó la capacidad de Dash de controlar sus emociones, sin mucho éxito, Rainbow era una persona de mecha corta, no era sencillo controlar las emociones negativas dentro de ella.

-¡ah no puedo!...cada ves que intentó calmarme, vienen a mi cabeza muchas cosas malas, ¡y me vuelvo a enojar! -se quejó poniendo sus acolchonadas patas en su frente.

-tu problema Rainbow, es que intentar reprimir las emociones en ves de manifestarlas y controlarlas...intenta pensar en algo bueno en tu vida, en cuanto los malos pensamientos inicien...

-no es tan sencillo cuando intentas no perseguir tu cola...

-recuerda, eres una cazadora alfa, cuyos poderes son desconocidos más que lo que sabemos, dos facetas, una buena y una mala...la mala la identificarás por el iris carmesí, pero la buena, hasta donde conozco es remplazado por un violeta fosforescente...en la mala pierdes el control de tus actos, eres dominada por las emociones negativas y la sed de sangre, pero en la buena, es como cuando sacrificaste tu vida para salvar al muchacho que te gusta en el acantilado...te riges por los actos de compasión, la lealtad, el valor y el sacrificio por otros...mantienes el control, y fortaleces tu poder para el bien-explico luna.

-jeje...no es que me guste Soarin sabes...¡hay bien lo intentare!.

Colocada en 4 patas, Rainbow cerro sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en lo que Luna le había dicho, emociones negativas, faceta malévola y ojos rojos...emociones positivas, faceta buena, ojos bonitos y 20% más poder genial...

Al principio su cabeza se nubló de memorias pasadas, los vagos recuerdos de su niñez, que se fueron rellenando con la información que había descubierto, como Zecora le había arrebatado a su familia, como era acusada de maldad y de herir a Soarin a propósito.

Pero al mismo tiempo recordó lo que más valoraba hasta entonces, se acordó de aquel momento en la enfermería, donde el joven de ojos verdes abrió su corazón a Rainbow otorgándole el perdón, o aquella ocasión en el cuarto, donde escucho sus penurias y la consoló, o el que más valoraba, cuando el joven sacrifico casi su vida en un intento de salvarla de Thunderlane, para después corresponder los sentimientos de Rainbow.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Dash no pudo evitar sonreír, y al darse cuenta abrió sus pupilas para sentir un aura diferente, control y mucho más poder, frente a ella Luna sonreía de júbilo.

-y este es el resultado de las emociones positivas-dijo ella.

La mirada salvaje, pero pura y llena de bondad había emergido, los impresionantes ojos morados, acompañados de una sensación de poder y control cautivaron a la loba, quien perdió la concentración segundos después, pero al menos lo había logrado.

-¡uff!...eso fue...¡asombroso!-exclamo meneando la cola.

-y eso linda, es el control que adquieres guiando tus actos por emociones buenas...a diferencia del otro estado, aquí tu tienes el control, y no te riges por los instintos más crueles.

Estaba por amanecer, y en esas horas de entrenamiento básico, Rainbow había aprendido bastante, aún era una novata en cuanto a ser una mujer lobo, pero ya estaba más cociente de las habilidades que poseía...el problema era saber controlarlas en público...

-ah sido una noche extraña...todo esto, en una sola noche, vaya Luna...ayer era una chica normal de 18 años...y ahora soy la heroína de una raza supuestamente ficticia y encargada de encontrar a otros como yo...¡genial! -dijo cansada y con sarcasmo.

-el destino es algo tan impredecible, en un momento es una cosa y al instante se vuelve otra, es cuestión de saber adaptarse a lo que nos tiene preparado, la última enseñanza antes de que amanezca, la forma de lobo no es la única que posees, existe un modo más simple e igual de eficiente para determinadas situaciones, una transformación media, se llama semi-anthro.

-¿semi que?.-pregunto confusa.

-semi-anthro es la forma más rápida y eficiente de un lobo que necesita usar sus habilidades más rápidamente, no es un cambio completo, digamos que combinas ciertos aspectos de un lobo, sin perder tu forma humana, eres "reconocible" aún...en las lunas llenas forzosamente el cambio es completo, pero cuando la luna deja de brillar, puedes transformarte a la forma semi-anthro sin problema, ahora sólo concentrare, solera un poco por ser la primera ves, pero nada comparado con tu primer cambio completo...sólo respira, y deja que ocurra sólo.

Y así fue, Rainbow guiada por la curiosidad de conocer esta nueva forma, se paró a dos pues y con suma calma, se relajó.

Respiraba calmadamente, cocentrandose sólo en cambiar a dicha forma, en un instante, sentía como sus músculos y sus huesos se retraían hacia atrás, achicándose y tomando tamaño y forma más humana, había dolor, pero nada insoportable, el pelo disminuía drásticamente, dejando un par de mechones en sus codos y brazos y también entre sus pechos, el hocico lentamente se hizo un rostro humano otra ves, desapareciendo la nariz negra de perro, sus pies y manos tomaron forma "normal" de nuevo, sin dejar de lado las garras afiladas en estos, ahora su cuerpo era más humano.

Pero cosas vitales, como la cola, seguían iguales sólo que un poco más adaptadas al tamaño de una persona, también sus orejas caninas, seguían igual y se movían al mínimo ruido, otro rasgo que la diferenciaba de una chica eran los colmillos, radicalmente menos grandes de cuando tenía el hocico de lobo, pero seguían siendo letales y notorios, lo último era su melena, ¿cabello?...lo que sea, este seguía bastante largo abarcando casi hasta su espalda baja, desarreglado y salvaje, cubriendo el área del que brotaban sus adorables orejas peludas.

Emocionada, Rainbow se observó, era hermosa y se sentía bastante poderosa aún, no tanto como cuando era una enorme loba de casi 2 metros y medio, pero dios, vaya que se sentía bien.

-¡wow! ¡Me gusta esta forma semi-anthro!...-exclamo alegre.

-¡bien echo Rainbow!...recuerda, esta forma es más eficiente cuando necesitas entrar en calor rápidamente, cambiar así es mucho menos trabajoso y más versátil, úsalo en situaciones que requieran un cambio rápido...eso si, las diferencias de poderes entre esta y la forma completa son bastantes, aquí eres mucho más ágil, el tamaño es tu aliado, pero eres menos fuerte y menos rápida que si estuvieras transformada al 100%...también así no hay riesgo de el cambio de ojos, tienes mucho más control, en cuanto a las habilidades pasivas, sólo disminuye su eficiencia mínimamente...-explico Luna, pero al voltear a ver a la joven, vio que no ponía atención y estaba distraída por...bueno otra cosa.

-¡oh si mi colita es tan suave si!...¡muy suave y esponjosa!.

Rainbow jugueteaba con su cola, así es, toda la noche tuvo un delirio y una enorme necesidad de abrazar a su cola, es que era demasiado esponjada y suave.

Al ver esto, Luna se rió del acto infantil y a la ves tierno de su pupila.

-bien cachorrita, es hora de que vuelvas a casa...pronto amanecerá y no queremos que tus amigos se percaten de tu ausencia ¿oh si?...transformada de este modo llegarás rápido a tu hogar, sólo sigue el olor a Soarin *ríe* ahora debo irme, busca a esas auras presas y únelas a ti...-dijo con alegría, levitando y desvaneciéndose por arte de magia, sin darle oportunidad a Rainbow de responder.

-¡Luna espera!...joder...y ahora como voy a volver...un segundo, no lo dijo enserio ¿verdad?...pero quizás funcione.

Entonces, haciendo caso a lo que su mentora había mofado, alzo la mirada y teniendo en mente el olor de Soarin, olfateo el aire en busca de este, intentando seguir el rastro. Sorprendentemente lo hallo, sonrojada y algo avergonzada, se prometió no mencionar jamás que había mantenido en su mente el olor a colonia y ropa limpia de Soar, que a ella le parecía tan genial y atractivo, sin más y con el aroma guiándola comenzó su carrera a su casa, con el sólo asomándose y tocando su rostro.

-•-•-

9:00 am.

Soarin dormía plácidamente en su cama, soñando por primera ves en semanas, algo no aterrador.

Aproximadamente en unas 2 horas todos se despertarían, para después ir a la escuela en la tarde, pero esas dos horas no estarían disponibles para el, en un instante una voz femenina intentaba despertarlo.

-¡oye muchacho despierta!...¡Soarin!...¡SOARIN!.

-¡AAAAH! ¿Qué cuando donde? ¡yo quiero dos al pastor!-grito al despertar de golpe y ver quien gritaba tanto.

Vaya su sorpresa al contemplar a aquella hembra en forma de lobo a dos pies frente a su cama, mirándole y con una mirada profunda.

-vaya que tienes el sueño pesado-dijo ella.

-¡carajo!...¡pensé que si habías sido un sueño!...*bosteza* u por que tanto alborotó...¡necesito dormir!-contesto indignado.

-no pensé que serias tan tonto como para creer que el encuentro que tuvimos anoche fuera una ilusión, además de que no pude entrar en tus sueños para platicar como habíamos dicho, tu mente se cierra y es un verdadero dilema intentar penetrar en ella...

-¿¡a quien le dices tonto!?...¡argh!...bien, ahora que se que eres real, ¿que querías decirme anoche que no me dijiste?...

-sencillo, que tu novia Rainbow esconde algo poderoso y peligroso a su ves, las respuestas están en ese collar que lleva consigo...

Soarin se sonrojó.

-jeje...primero, no es mi novia, segundo, se que esconde algo, pero dudo mucho que vaya a decirlo así como así...digo es como si yo le dijera que un extraño fantasma femenino de lobo vive dentro de mi...no podría hablarlo tan fácil...

-oye niño, ambos queremos respuestas...pienso que lo que sea en lo que este involucrada, habrá pistas sobre quien soy y por que estoy aquí...si no cooperas no podremos hacer mucho...sólo se que quizás este involucrada en un asunto peculiar -musito ella, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-y cual es ese asunto?-pregunto el.

-el asunto con los hombres lobo...

Aquel comentario asusto al chico.

-¿qué? A qué te refieres?!.

-¿de verdad jamás paso por tu cabeza viendo todo lo que viste?...aquella criatura que intentó matarte junto con esa chica en el risco, era un hombre lobo, así como tu pesadilla también era referente a un hombre lobo...todo lo que ah sucedido, es referente a hombres lobo...

-eso es algo descabellado...pero, incluso para mi tiene sentido...por qué otra razón todo ah sido referente a lobos enormes...¡aaah demasiadas preguntas!...-comento estresado.

Y era cierto, ajustando las piezas del rompecabezas, tenía sentido decir que trataba con bestias legendarias ficticias, ya que todo estaba conectado de uno u otro modo a los lobos, eso y agregando que su acompañante también era una loba humanoide.

Pero recordándola a ella, era diferente, la primera ves que la vio en el baño de la ópera, no era más que una sombra con ojos ámbar, ahora por alguna razón igual de extraña, era más visible en el sentido de que tenía más rasgos característicos, tenía pelaje negro con blanco, y aunque era una loba, también era notorio su cuerpo de mujer, la figura de esta incluyendo los pechos sobresalientes, y las caderas anchas, de ahí en fuera era una loba atractiva con cuerpo de fémina y la altura de una persona normal.

\- espera un segundo, ¿qué ayer cuando te conocí no eras una sombra gris?-pregunto atontado.

-¿qué?...pero si aún lo...soy-contesto cortando la última palabra, al ver sus patas, que ahora tenían forma y color.

-ves, ¿por qué ahora eres una atractiva y estructural mujer lobo fantasmal?.

Sin responder, Crystal se trasladó rápidamente al espejo de la habitación de Soarin, para contemplar su físico.

-no puedo creerlo...ahora tengo forma...-susurro ella.

-¿qué dijiste?...¡oye los fantasmas no pueden verse en el espejo!...¿oh si pueden?.

-no se que paso, pero al parecer es el primer paso...tras nuestro encuentro ayer, tome mi forma original...la única que poseo que no conocía hasta ahora...

-vaya, lo siento, veo que le tomas mucho peso a estas cosas... ¿Cuanto tiempo habías estado dentro de mi sin decir nada?-pregunto mientras se vestía y se ponía de pie, parándose a un lado de la loba.

-años...desde qué saliste de preparatoria, recuerdo que aparecí en tu mente un día y desde ahí eh estado alrededor tuyo, sin poder comunicarnos...

Por extraño que parezca, el chico sentía lo mismo que Crystal, compartían las mismas emociones, era como si estuviesen conectados de tal forma, que uno podía sentir lo mismo que el otro.

Ambos observaban el espejo, viendo sus respectivos reflejos, ella escuchaba los pensamientos de el y no pudo evitar comunicarse a través de ellos.

-"no debes sentir lástima por mi, aún tenemos un largo camino que recorrer"- dijo ella de manera telequinetica.

-¡woa! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

-"tenemos una conexión espiritual muy fuerte, tanto que podemos comunicarnos a través de nuestros pensamientos, sin necesidad de hablar en persona, es como si fuera tu subconsciente."-dijo, apareciendo en su cabeza y desapareciendo del mundo físico.

-¿eh Crystal donde te has metido?...¡estabas aquí hace un segundo!.

-"torpe, te dije que físicamente sólo me proyecto ante ti, sigo siendo parte de tu alma, no puedo materializarme, el modo más eficiente en que puedo asistirte es a través de nuestros pensamientos, pero tendrás we aprender a usar nuestra charla mental, y no despistarte del mundo real..."

En ese momento, cuando el chico iba a responder, se escucho un pequeño estruendo en la habitación de a lado, la habitación de Rainbow, sin preámbulo, este decidió ir a ver.

(Rainbow).

La joven había llegado por fin a casa, después de varias horas de camino y correr intensamente, había trepado hasta entrar por la misma ventana por la que había escapado anoche, pero hizo algo de ruido, lo cual llamo la atención de cierta persona.

-¿hola?...Dash estas ahí?...-dijo Soarin tocando la puerta.

Las orejas peludas de Rainbow se cayeron, estaba asustada de que entrara y la viera así, debía cambiar ahora.

-¡emmm si Soar estoy vistiéndome espera un segundo!.

Ella se esto en la cama y cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y estando en calma visualizo lo que quería lograr. Con suma tranquilidad y control decente, Rainbow empezco a regresar a la normalidad, con algo de dolor y molestias leves, pero poco a poco sus rasgos lobunos fueron desapareciendo, hasta dejarla como nueva, bueno hipotéticamente...estaba llena de lodo y sus pies estaban sucios, si cabello desarreglado, más parecía una vagabunda.

-¿Dashie?...¿puedo pasar?.

-ammm ¡aún no! ¡Un segundo!.

(Soarin)

Mientras tanto, el joven escuchaba un estruendo proveniente de la habitación, como si estuviese moviendo y acomodando cosas, hasta que algo fastidiado abrió la puerta y entro, para encontrarse con una Rainbow vestida limpia y arreglada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-oh jeje...eres tu, que sorpresa.-dijo ella con las manos en la espalda.

-si Dash...soy yo, que raro que no hayas gritado nada ofensivo por entrar así de la nada a tu cuarto...-contesto el, intentando ver que escondía ella.

Mientras, en sí cabeza, el y Crystal tenían una pequeña charla.

-"algo esconde, revisa a ver si no hay nada extraño"- dijo la loba, observando el nerviosismo de Rainbow.

La joven por su lado, tenía su nerviosismo debido a unos pequeños y afilados detalles, la transformación apresurada dejo en sus manos 10 afiladas y pequeñas garras en las puntas de sus dedos, las cuales no quería que Soarin viera por obvias razones, pero afortunadamente la salvo la campana del amanecer.

-¡Soarin! ¿¡Puedes bajar y ayudarme con las compras!?...se qué estás despierto pequeño holgazán! ¡Anda y mueve tu trasero hacia aquí vaquero!-grito Applejack desde el piso de abajo.

-¡aaah si AJ!...¡bajó en un segundo!...en fin tengo que ir Dash, espero hayas amanecido mejor...¡nos vemos!-dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Rainbow sola y con un suspiro de alivio.

-¡uff!...eso estuvo cerca...estoy mejor de lo que crees Soar...de lo que crees.

-•-•-

Y esto amigizimos fue el capítulo de hoy!...ya se que dirán "es que te tardas en actualizar"...bueno, ya es momento de aclarar un par de cosas, amigos, como lectores se que a veces las andas de leer una historia que nos gusta nos hace impacientes, pero, en mi caso en particular, me tardo no por que sea un huevon o un irresponsable, cuando escribo trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes, de duración larga y con una buena redacción, para darles un buen capítulo que leer, ahora más de 4000 palabras no se escriben en un día, sobre todo cuando tienes una vida, yo no escribo del diario o todo el día, por que como ustedes también tengo otras ocupaciones y cosas que hacer, lo mundano que hacemos todos, también me gusta hacer cosas que me divierten, pero eso no significa que no este comprometido con ustedes, significa que también tengo derecho a hacer otras cosas...y a final de cuentas les entregó lo mejor de mi en cada historia y en cada capítulo, espero comprendan que cuando tardo, no es por que quiera o por que soy un irresponsable, si no por que también tengo una vida y ocupaciones que atender...ahora referente al CAP, espero y les haya gustado todas las sorpresas que metí, algunas unos ya las sabían, otras ni se las esperaban, en fin, aclaro que sí habrá más lobos en la historia, de eso hablare en el siguiente capítulo, para no darles más spoilers, sólo diré, tanto Rainbow como Soarin tienen sus propios papeles importantes, de diferentes modos, en el caso de Soarin, junto a Crystal, y con Dash bueno sería con Luna y los que iremos descubriendo xD, sin más nos leemos hasta la siguiente! Un abrazo!.


	9. Chapter 8: Diamante en bruto

Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo otro episodio xD...aquí estamos, con el kokoro roto okno xD disfrútenlo. (Disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya saben, escuela exámenes vida cotidiana...espero y entiendan )

(Aquí introducimos a la primera loba nueva en el equipo Rainbow xD, lo se que original, no habrá muchos secretos por que desde el momento en que lean será bastante obvio de quien se trata, pero, es más complejo de lo que parece, mayormente el capítulo estará centrado en esa persona xD pero habrá lapsos distribuidos entre Rainbow y Soarin así que...vamos allá!)

-•-•-

Capítulo 8: Diamante en bruto.

Cuando la gente dice que algo, o alguien es un diamante en bruto, quizás se refiera al echo de que algo que no es tan apreciado por su belleza, algo aterrador y mundano, puede ser algo totalmente hermoso...es cuestión de abrir los ojos ante lo que en verdad somos.

Esa mañana sería como todas las demás, nada fuera de lo común, levantarse, darse una ducha, maquillarse, peinarse, vestirse e ir a la escuela...pero al parecer los sueños no discriminan, sueños extraños que todos alguna ves hemos tenido.

-•-•-

Una diva como ella no solía tener sueños malos, pero desde lo que paso con Rainbow, ha estado con el mismo sueño constante, un sueño confuso que contradice todo en lo que ella cree, dejando la vanidad a un lado y recurriendo a lo más simple, banal y salvaje que ha presenciado.

Todo comienza en un bosque, lluvioso, frío y húmedo bosque, al principio es todo calmado, bello podría decirse...algo que extrañamente disfrutaba, pero se siente pequeña, como si gateara de algún modo raro, ganas intensas de correr entre los árboles sin detenerse por nada.

Tanto gozo por algo tan burdo según ella, era increíble y a la ves extraño, iba pero no iba con ella...una lucha existencial consigo misma por esas sensaciones ficticias dentro de su sueño, un sueño, se sentía como un animal salvaje corriendo libre en la naturaleza, esa sensación de libertad. Pero al despertar...todo era normal, saben...Rarity anhelaba muy en el fondo que ese sueño fuese real, quería que fuese realidad de algún modo...pero sólo estaba en su repetitiva vida común, estaba un poco decepcionada dado a que todas las noches soñaba lo mismo, pero al despertar nada de eso era real.

Era la rutina clásica, pero a diferencia de las demás, Rarity tenía sus motivos para levantarse siempre, sus amigas, la gente que apreciaba, todo aquello por lo que solía luchar, sólo aquellos que la conocían a fondo sabían que esa chica era en realidad una mujer noble, de corazón amable generoso y puro, que cada que podía hacia algo bueno por alguien por debajo de la mesa, claro, cierta vanidad y una reputación que mantener la mantenía en el anonimato.

Nadie pensó jamás, que en su alma había algo más.

-¡Soarin! ¿¡Puedes bajar y ayudarme con las compras!?...se qué estás despierto pequeño holgazán! ¡Anda y mueve tu trasero hacia aquí vaquero!-grito Applejack desde el piso de abajo, haciendo que la diva despertase.

-¡aaah si AJ!...¡bajó en un segundo!...en fin tengo que ir Dash, espero hayas amanecido mejor...¡nos vemos!-dijo el chico yendo hacia el lobby.

Mañana normal, día normal, o eso creía la joven de ojos azules quien tardo en despertarse. Con los ojos entornados, miro a su alrededor y vio el elegante dormitorio renacentista con muebles estilo Luis XVI, frescos en las paredes y la gran cama de caoba con dosel.

-¡santo dios!...estos chicos y su escándalo...¡necesito dormir! -exclamo para sí.

En eso, Aplejack se adentró en la habitación de Rarity y de ella, para despertarla y decirle que pronto estaría el desayuno. El primero de muchos en esa mansión.

-¡vamos señorita delicada!...no seas floja y levántate, pronto estará el desayuno y después tenemos que ir a clases...-dijo la campirana, arrojando una almohada a su amiga.

-¡oye!...¡por sí no lo sabías querida necesito 8 horas de descanso como mínimo!...¡la velada de ayer término tarde y necesito mi sueño de belleza!-contesto la chica, colocando nuevamente su cabeza bajo las sábanas.

-¡vamos Rares!...hmmm, ¿¡hay huevos primavera y pan tostado?!-dijo AJ, intentando chantajearle.

La joven centro su atención en su amiga.

-¡ni creas que podrás sobornarme con eso Applejack!.

-ni siquiera...¿por un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa?-contesto con un tono tentador.

-oh demonios...bien ya voy, ¡rufián!...sobornando a una dama con mermelada...¡es mi debilidad!.

-eres la reina del drama...¡anda que las demás estarán abajo pronto!-concluyo la rubia saliendo del cuarto.

Pero como dije, debajo de esa cortina de humo, del narcisismo, del orgullo, había una Rarity diferente que era un tanto más simple. Una faceta que aún desconocían todos, incluso ella misma.

Una ves abajo la joven observo a sus amigos sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor, pasando de un lado a otro los alimentos y el jugo de manzana, ella observo lo simple que eran ellos, lo diferentes que eran uno del otro.

-¡hey buenos días Rarity! -grito Pinkie mientras atajaba la mermelada de fresa.

-¡oh!, buen día Pinkie-contesto tranquila.

Y así sin más, la chica tomo asiento y vio frente a ella el desayuno especial que le había prometido Applejack, huevos primavera y dos rebanadas de pan tostado con jalea de fresa, pero, su mirada perdida al contemplar dichos alimentos era suficiente para saber que estaba fuera de si, y ella lo sabía.

-¿todo en orden Rares?-pregunto la vaquera, tomándole del hombro.

-Umm...si no te preocupes querida, sólo pensaba...-contesto mientras mordía la rebanada de pan.

No hubo más comentarios al respecto durante el resto del desayuno, todos conversaban tranquilamente hasta que una última persona se unió a la fiesta, Rainbow, quien muy energética por fin había bajado a desayunar.

-¡vaya vaya! Miren quién se dignó a bajar...-exclamo twi con sarcasmo.

-¿cómo te sientes dashie? Espero que estés mejor...-prosiguió Fluttershy, quien al ver la excesiva energía de la peliarcoiris pensó que estaba peor.

Rarity pudo distinguir algo de nerviosismo por parte de Rainbow, como diva de la moda y vanguardista sabía exactamente como distinguir los nervios en alguien, se extrañó un poco dado a que Dash jamás se ponía tan nerviosa con una pregunta tan simple.

-Emmm...si estoy mejor *rie* mejor que nunca, en fin tengo que irme a la escuela las veo allá!-contesto serena, saliendo al mismo tiempo a todo galope de la casa.

-¡espera Dash no vas a!...¿desayunar?...-grito Twilight, viendo como la joven de ojos magenta ya había salido.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, pero Rarity, ella estaba muy observadora, y se percató que Soarin era el más extrañado, en el sentido de que pareciese que sabía algo que el resto ignorase, viendo también como fue el segundo en irse de la mesa sin previo aviso.

Causándole revuelo y mucha curiosidad, Rarity decidió seguir al chico, viendo como se metía en su habitación y acercando su oído a la puerta podía oír voces, dos para ser exactos.

-¿qué dices?...no no es verdad...quizás sólo se recuperó por completo...-hablo Soarin.

-lo dudo, su aroma, su aura misma eran distintas...algo cambio ¡pero no logró descifrar que!...mi memoria me falla-contesto una fémina vos.

-¡¿cómo es que un...fantasma puede oler?!.

Era una conversación extraña a simple vista, pero aún más raro era el echo de la mujer que conversaba con Soar, no parecía ser charla de Skype o su celular...había alguien más en el cuarto con el.

En un pequeño tropiezo Rarity golpeó la puerta alertando a las otras dos presencias, viendo como la había regado, se levantó y formalmente toco la puerta, siendo recibida por el joven de pelo cobalto.

-¡he Rarity!...¿que te trae por aquí?-pregunto el chico con nervios notorios, y rascando su cabeza.

-emmm...sólo quería ver si estabas bien, ¿con quien hablabas?...-inquirió curiosa.

El chico se sobresaltó.

-errrr...con mi...¿prima?...¡sí eso!...hablaba por teléfono con una prima -intentó justificarse.

A pesar de saber que mentía, la joven prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto, con una sonrisa y un abrazo, se despidió para volver a su habitación, pero antes de bajar se detuvo en seco para olfatear inconscientemente el aire.

-*sniff sniff*...deberías sacar ese cigarro de tu mochila, se va a apestar...-concluyo extraña, devolviendo la mirada hacia la salida.

Soarin quedo sorprendido, ¿cómo pudo oler un cigarro sin encender desde ahí?...la mochila estaba hasta el otro lado del cuarto, fue sorprendente y misterioso.

-¿c-como pudo hacer e-eso?...esperen, ¿que hace un cigarro en mi mochila?.

-•-•-

12:30 pm.

Mas tarde en la escuela, Rainbow corría apresuradamente por los vastos pasillos del establecimiento, con suma emoción y alegría que su alma emitía, llego así a la oficina de la directora Celestia, con la tarea de conseguir más respuestas.

-adelante Rainbow...-dijo Celestia antes de que la joven pudiese tocar.

Así entrando, algo temerosa y nerviosa, Rainbow cerro la puerta detrás suyo e instantáneamente se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-que tal directora...-dijo nerviosa.

-tranquila querida, quítate ese miedo de encima...es entendible que quieras algunas respuestas más concisas de las que te dimos anoche de golpe, créeme que intente hacerlo de un modo muy profesional...-explicó mirando a la joven a los ojos, mientras esta evitaba el contacto visual.

-en realidad directora, quería tratar otros temas...lo de anoche me quedo bastante claro, al menos la mayoría...mis preguntas tienen que ver con otros aspectos de...pues lo que soy.

-ya veo...*ríe* no me sorprendería que no las hicieras, es clásico entre los que recién se transforman...bien, te escu...

En eso, Celestia fue interrumpida por una ya conocida presencia, Discord.

-oh Cele Cele Cele...¡deja que la chica se exprese!...que diga lo que su corazón de lobo necesita...¿aullar?...tranquila cariño yo estoy a favor de los derechos del hombre lobo...-narró con sarcasmo, y correspondido por una cara de incredulidad por parte de la joven y de la mujer.

-¿es enserio Discord?...¿derechos del lobo?.

-¿siempre es así de irritante?-preguntó Dash sin animo.

-la mayoría del tiempo...te acostumbraras, suelen agarrarle cariño después de un tiempo...aunque, hubo una ves en que lo convertí en piedra durante unas semanas para que se comportara...en fin,decías?.

-¡oh cierto!...bueno, esta mañana tuve algunos problemas cuando regrese a casa...digamos que, Soarin estuvo a punto de verme.-explicó la chica.

-¿¡y te vio!?...

-no precisamente...empiezo a creer que sospecha sobre las cosas que pasan...quisiera saber si el...bueno, ¿si el también es un lobo?...ya que ustedes detectan las auras y esas cosas mágicas, o en el caso de que no lo sea...ya saben, saber si puedo decirle?-preguntó curiosa.

Entonces Celestia se levanto de su silla y se posó de espaldas frente a la ventana, observando el exterior.

-lo dudo, pero debo admitir que desde que llego es raro que todo esto se desatase, desde que el llego aquí tu aura despertó, no fue natural, incluso pensamos que Soarin puede ser la causa de que estés aquí hablando conmigo ahora...pero no, el no tiene ni pizca de aura de lobo...no la detectamos...aunque, si creo que el tiene un papel más importante que desempeñar aquí, tengo que indagar mas, así que tu tranquila Rainbow, el no es un hombre lobo...pero, tienes que tener cuidado de que eso no cambie y no, me temo que no puede enterarse, no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar, igual podrías hacer que corriera peligro-contestó seria, resaltando esta última oración.

-¿o sea como?...no entiendo.

-veras, algo que aun no sabes es que lejos de herir a alguien, hay una precaución mayor que debes tener en cuenta, tu eres una loba 100% pura, pero los hombres lobo igual tienen la capacidad de convertir a otros en hombre lobo, el veneno de la mordida de estos es mortal para los humanos tóxicamente hablando, así que hay dos riesgos en juego, que muera por el veneno, o lo que resultaría peor, que sobreviva pero ahora siendo un lobo...en resumen, si quieres que el estatus de humano siga en pie en Soarin, tendrás que aprender a controlar tus más bajos instintos si no quieres que algo realmente malo suceda...-explicó Celestia, volviendo a su asiento.

Realmente estaba sorprendida, Rainbow no lograba procesar al 100% la información, es decir, no era tan difícil, solo que era muy extraño.

Ahora también corría el riesgo de convertir a otros en lobos, no tenía miedo por que fuese malo el resultado, pero ¿que tal si a quien le hiciese tal cosa, no disfrutara como ella el echo de ser así?. Es un riesgo que no puede correr, mucho menos con Soarin, además aun tenía que lidiar con el factor de que no podía saber de su estado, no hasta estar segura.

-diablos...¡demasiadas precauciones!-exclamó frustrada.

-lo sé pequeña, pero en el mundo en el que vivimos...esas precauciones evitan situaciones bochornosas.

-lo sé directora Celestia, es solo que...antes de esto no tenía que preocuparme de tantas cosas, y ahora...bueno...-respondió desanimada.

-no te preocupes, recuerda que no estarás sola, es cuestión de que aprendas a distribuir las cosas...-dijo la mujer, acariciando su cabello multicolor- ahora, ¿tienes mas dudas?.

-ammm, de echo si...¿qué demonios es esto? -dijo sacando el collar azul de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¡oh eso!...en realidad, es algo sumamente importante, esencial mas bien...

-¿que tiene de importante esta baratija?.

Celestia río.

-esa "baratija"...te brinda balance mi querida cachorra, es un cristal de alma, todos los hombres lobo tienen la suya.

-si...sigo sin entender...

-este cristal representa al portador en si, su alma de lobo se refleja en el, vagamente seria un collar eléctrico para perros, ya que previene de cierto modo que seas sometida por tus impulsos, aunque eso depende de lo que hay en tu corazón mayormente...el cristal tiene vida propia, por decirlo así, es capaz de conectar con los deseos mas puros y profundos de tu corazón y almacenarlos dentro, cuando estés en un momento de presión, el cristal te mostrara el camino, o en su respectivo caso el por qué luchas, por quien, etc etc. Además de regular tus instintos salvajes y abrir tu mente cuando este nublada, el cristal posee cualidades mágicas, como enseñanzas sobre los lobos, solo debes concentrarte y meditar, lo demás saldrá por si solo,dependiendo de su portador, el cristal puede ser un portal para ver el pasado y a veces fragmentos del futuro...aunque rara ves se presenta el caso de este último, es más común que revele parte del pasado.

-vaya, no pensé que fuera tan importante...y tan útil-dijo la joven asombrada sin dejar de ver el collar.

-así que ya sabes, debes llevarlo contigo en todo momento, el cristal crea un vínculo muy fuerte con su dueño, sin el no podrás controlarte por tu cuenta, y puede que sucumbas ante tus instintos...recuerda, es parte de ti ahora. Atesóralo...bien, suficiente por hoy que tienes que ir a clases, te espera una sorpresa extraña mas al rato...oh si, antes de que lo olvide, ten este otro collar...te ayudará a encontrar a su portador, brillara cuando estés cerca de alguien con aura oculta, específicamente aquel que tienes que encontrar...

-ok directora, estaré al pendiente de cualquiera...¡igual me siento de maravilla!-concluyó la chica, saliendo con entusiasmo de la oficina y siguiendo con su rutina mas o menos "normal".

-•-•-

2:55 pm.

Soarin caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela dispuesto a llegar a su clase de física, llegando hasta su casillero, el chico le daba vueltas a todo el asunto de Rainbow, y de algún modo similar al de Rarity...¿qué es lo que podían esconder? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su pesadilla pasada?. Igual solo podía especular.

-¡hey Soar!...reacciona viejo...-dijo flash, golpeando la cabeza del peliazul con un libro.-lo de hace rato fue inesperado...¿algo te preocupa?.

-¡auch!...joder no tenias que golpearme...es solo que...no se, Rainbow esta muy misteriosa, y lo que me preocupa mas, se recuperó muy rápido. Hoy no parecía seguir mala-explicó mientras cerraba el casillero, caminando junto a su amigo.

-lo se hombre, Twi también tiene la misma sospecha...todos a decir verdad, pero quiero ser positivo y pensar que la naturaleza hizo lo suyo...

-quizás la naturaleza si hizo de las suyas...intentare sacarle algo mas al rato.

En eso, antes de separarse para entrar en sus respectivos salones, Soarin tropezó con una persona que conocía.

-¡lo siento Rarity no te vi!...-exclamo el joven levantándola del piso.

-...no te preocupes querido, fue un accidente, culpa mía...-contestó justificándose.

-bueno, te veo en en un rato...¡el entrenamiento estuvo de locos!-dijo Flash antes de irse.

Una ves de pie, la chica de ojos azules entro sin ningún interés ajeno al salón, variando esta ves y sentándose hasta el fondo junto a la ventana.

Soarin la miraba extrañado, era sumamente raro que Rarity se sentase ahí, algo andaba mal.

-¿todo bien Rares?-dijo el, sacando de su trance a la mencionada haciendo que voltee.

-¿huh?...ah, si todo bien...¿por que la pregunta?-contestó evadiendo el contacto visual nuevamente.

-Ummmm no se déjame pensar, ¡ah si!...primero, te has estado comportando muy raro toda la mañana, segundo, olfateaste un cigarro en mi mochila de manera extraña y para acabar te sientas hasta atrás para no trabajar en clase...algo anda mal contigo-concluyó sentándose a un lado.

Ella solo suspiro pesadamente.

-solo he estado...intranquila, pensativa...muy inquieta desde anoche...¿alguna ves has tenido dudas sobre quien eres?...¿sobre lo que eres realmente por dentro, no lo que los demás ven a simple apariencia?-preguntó seria.

-algunas veces, ¿por?...

-así me siento, ahora como que no encajo, digo...siempre fui de apariencia, una reputación, pero hoy desperté sin importancia a esas cosas...todo por culpa de un sueño...¿sabes como soy en el fondo Soarin?.

-pues tengo un par de ideas...Rarity no necesito que me digas que eres diferente a como actúas con los demás, si algo se es ver es a la gente por lo que valen en el interior, no por la apariencia o su forma de ser frente a la sociedad...pero si es como dices quien eres en realidad, quizás ya sea momento de deshacerte de esa fachada y mostrarle a todos como eres...a veces esos sueños nos dan las respuestas que no podemos respondernos nosotros mismos.- explicó el chico, levantándose para ir a su lugar habitual y dejando sola a Rarity, quien meditaba las palabras que el muchacho dijo.

(POV SOARIN)

-eso salió bien...-susurro para si.

-lindas palabras chico...-contestó una voz en su cabeza.

-¿que?...oh eres tu...¿donde estás?-preguntó.

-¿olvidaste que puedo hablarte por telepatía?, pero si te sientes más cómodo puedo postrarme frente a ti...-contestó con incredulidad.

-no gracias, no quiero parecer loco hablando contigo en voz alta...

-como quieras...

(POV RARITY)

-puede que tenga razón...¿debo mostrar quien soy?...¿o seguir con la apariencia?...

Justo ahí, la chica se retorció por un dolor punzante repentino en su cabeza.

-¡Aaaagh!.

El dolor fue momentáneo, como un flash.

Ella tenía la sospecha que sus problemas existenciales eran más de los aparentes, algo que no estaba viendo.

-¡pero que rayos me pasa!-se dijo frustrada, dado a que no solía decir "groserías", un enojo poco común invadió su ser, haciendo que perdiera la noción de si misma un par de segundos, cuando reaccionó estaba sudando, alterada y algo en su boca le altero aun mas los nervios. Sus caninos se habían alargado un poco, pero lo suficiente para sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, consecuencia de la mordida en la lengua que se había dado.

Asustada, Rarity huyo inmediatamente del aula, sin importar como la veían todos, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño.

La joven de pelo azul entro de golpe y se postro en el lavabo frente al espejo, apretando los bordes con sus manos y con la mirada baja, ella sintió de nuevo esa fuerza extraña poseerle, haciendo que apretara mas fuerte, tanto que alcanzó a quebrar parte del lavabo.

Sus manos ardían, principalmente la punta de sus dedos, también su rostro, en general la cara y el interior de la boca, sumada una presión creciente en su pecho, forzando su respiración.

-tra-tranquila...c-cálmate...-decía con dificultad.

Escuchando sus latidos agitados que se calmaban conforme respiraba, Rarity comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, dejando así su cuerpo mas ligero.

Abrió la llave del agua fría y remojo sus manos, para después tomar algo de agua y tirársela en la cara, seguía sintiéndose caliente, como cuando tienes temperatura.

Alzo la mirada hacia el cristal para ver su apariencia, se veía terrible, su cabello desarreglado, no traía maquillaje, ni delineador, pero incluso así su bello rostro se vio opacado por sudor, entonces volvió a sentir dentro de su boca, ahí seguían.

Con un constante y latente miedo, Rarity acerco su cara al espejo y abrió la boca, solo para observar cuatro afilados y blancos colmillitos dentro de esta.

-¡AAAH!-gritó echándose para atrás de golpe, sin apartar la vista del cristal comenzó a tocar con su lengua las afiladas puntas de sus caninos. -esto no es bueno...

A quien quería engañar, estaba asustada, quería creer que todo era una especie de pesadilla de media noche, pero se sentía bastante real.

Con la mirada fija en si misma, la chica cambio su vista a sus ojos, notando algo aún más extraño, estos brillaban de manera anormal, y no precisamente por la luz del baño.

Una fosforescencia notoria en sus azuladas pupilas, con ese brillo bestial y salvaje.

-¿¡en que me estoy convirtiendo!?-se preguntó en voz baja, pero con el mismo miedo.

En eso, una presencia conocida la saco de su trance.

-¿Rarity?...oh carajo...¡tu no!.

-•-•-

Una hora antes.

Rainbow vagabundeaba por el campo de la escuela jugando con sus nuevas habilidades, con la justificación de practicar con ellos, pero en realidad se divertía mucho mientras experimentaba con estos.

-*sniff*...hmmm, huevos...*sniff* mantequilla...*sniff* ¡huy Harina para waffles!, ahora se que están preparando en la cafetería...*rie*.

Era bastante entretenido, a estas alturas ella ya no tenía miedo de esas habilidades "pasivas" por decirlo de algún modo, le invadía la curiosidad de manejarlos y controlarlos al 100%, ya que sus planes a futuro necesitaban un completo autocontrol.

Sonreía, realmente tenía una enorme y galante sonrisa de alegría plasmada en su rostro, ¿por qué?.

Verán, aquellos planes que requerían completo control de si misma, eran nada mas ni nada menos que una cita con Soarin, ¿inesperado?...puede que no, pero realmente tenía los ánimos y las ganas de decirle que tuvieran una cita, ya que aun no arreglaban su problemas "amorosos", creyó conveniente salir con el, esa misma tarde, a pesar de que hubiese luna llena.

-muy bien Rainbow...creo que la parte del olfato no es tan complicada, pero debo dejar de olfatear todo como can si no quiero llamar la atención...-decía en voz baja mientras se tocaba la sien. -el oído...mis orejas aún se mueven un poco al oír ruidos fuertes...son algo sensibles, hmmmm hasta ahora no he tenido más impulsos...creo que puedo con esto-concluyó con confianza.

Pero justo cuando se recostó sobre las gradas para mirar el cielo, el rostro del joven de ojos verdes opaco su espléndida vista, haciendo que se levantara de golpe y sonrojada. Incluso sus sentimientos se sentían mas reales, como colegiala tonta.

-miren que tenemos aquí...la señorita misteriosa-dijo con sarcasmo.

-he hola Soarin...*ríe forzada* ¿q-que te trae por aquí?-preguntó nerviosa, sin alzar la mirada.

-pues, creí que lo recordarías...¿entrenamiento de Lacrosse?...¿deporte que adoras y del que te acaban de reintegrar?-contestó divertido.

En eso la idea volvió a su mente, llenándole de aun mas emoción.

-¡o por dios o por dios o por dios!...¡es cierto! Hay Soar no sabes como te quiero -dijo de manera inconsciente abrazando al muchacho, siguiendo mas sus impulsos y provocando el rubor en las mejillas de ambos.

-Okay...esto es raro...-dijo el, sonrojado sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

-si, perdona...me aloque un poco *rie nerviosa*...pues, vamos...-concluyó arrastrando del brazo a Soarin directo al campo.

-¡no puedo creer que de nuevo este en el equipo! ¿No es fabuloso?...tu y yo pateando traseros en esta temporada...-decía con emoción.

Mientras tanto, la mente del chico estaba confundida, el comportamiento anormal de su acompañante le bloqueaba las ideas. Era lindo, pero era aún más importante sonsacar lo que Rainbow tenía entre manos.

-si Dash...así que, te noto diferente, ¿algo que quieras decirme?-dijo con intención.

La chica trago saliva en seco.

-emmmm...nope, nada de nada...

-¿Segura?-insistió.

-¿supongo?...es decir, si claro...jejeje hueles bonito {bravo delata tu olfato de perro}-dijo con pensamientos a la ves, con la intención de desviar su atención.

-oye diciéndome cosas así no creo que pierda la intención...digo, pero confío en ti, así que cuando quieras decirme cualquier cosa, pues aquí estoy-contestó con calma, pensando que así la joven se sinceraría.

Y estuvo a punto, créanme que ella en el fondo solo quería decirle lo que sucedía a Soarin, pero después de lo que Celestia le había dicho, por la seguridad del mismo era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Tenía que mentirle.

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta cabeza hueca.

-y esa es la Rainbow que conozco.

-¡MUY BIEN SEÑORITAS AL CAMPO YA!-gritó el entrenador, haciendo que los dos adolescentes fueran hacia allí.-tengo un anuncio que darles, como ustedes sabrán, Dash fue destituida de su puesto y mas tarde expulsada del equipo por...cuestiones, a petición del actual capitán y por votación unánime, Rainbow Dash será reintegrada al equipo como co-capitana...felicidades arcoiris necesitamos tu habilidad, ahora...se acerca la temporada de este año, ¡y tenemos que ser los mejores!...así que a entrenar, ¡ustedes dos!-dijo señalando a Soarin y a Rainbow.

-¿si señor? -dijeron al unísono.

-den lo mejor, ¡ahora a jugar!-concluyó con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Y así de ese modo, nuestros queridos jóvenes hicieron lo que mejor sabían, jugar lacrosse, aunque ella estaba un tanto nerviosa, ya saben de beneficiarse de sus nuevas habilidades para obtener ventaja en el campo. Así que dudando un poco, al principio se dedicó a jugar de manera leve, torpe incluso. Cosa que el entrenador y Soar notaron a la perfección.

-¡VAMOS RAINBOW DASH, NO HAGAS QUE ME ARREPIENTA DE VER LLORAR A SOARIN PARA METERTE EN EL EQUIPO DE NUEVO!-gritó molesto.

-¡no tenía que decir eso entrenador!...dios, ¡vamos Dash tu puedes!.

(POV RAINBOW).

"Ya se que puedo tonto...lo que no quiero es que se me vaya de las manos...con un demonio" pensaba para si.

Y con justa razón, evidentemente corría un riesgo sumamente alto de actuar de manera "anormal" si se dejaba llevar solo un poco.

Pero las alternativas se agotaban, no quedo mas que usar su útil ideología de "piensa menos, haz mas".

-¿que podría salir mal?...-se dijo inocentemente.

Entonces empezó el verdadero juego, desde que toco el campo la adrenalina en su sangre comenzó a sobre explotar, era como si lo único que faltara fuese soltarle la correa, cosa que casualmente sucedió.

Primero se centro, tenía el collar puesto y la idea de controlarse en mente, así que solamente debía sentir su alma de lobo al 100%.

Cerro los ojos, respiro hondo, con la presión de la careta sobre su rostro y la sensación del palo en sus manos, un mechón de pelo en su frente, un segundo largo donde no hubo nada a su alrededor.

De repente reabrió los ojos, y esa iris morada resaltó su mirada.

Fue como un flash, se movía increíblemente rápido, ágil y certera, esquivando a cada jugador en el campo, Soarin y el entrenador miraban asombrados, era simplemente inhumano, sus pies se movían al compás del vaivén de sus piernas.

Pero para mala suerte de Rainbow, el joven podía ver desde donde estaba ese brillo anormal en sus ojos, cosa que lo mantuvo viéndola con más atención.

Saltando, esquivando, empujando a chicos del doble de su peso, pareciera toda una fiera en el juego, y llegado el momento de lanzar la bola a la portería, bueno, no hace falta describir el echo de que la lanzo con una fuerza ensordecedora, la cual agujereo la portería.

Increíblemente, y aunque no lo crean Rainbow mantuvo el control durante esta etapa, claro que ella no se había percatado del cambio de iris, para cuando acabo su show deportivo, estos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡wow!...¡eso se sintió fabuloso!-pensó en voz alta.

-vaya vaya...alguien recuperó su vieja gloria en el juego, ¡excelente! Sabia que no había echo mal en reintegrarte en el equipo...buenos movimientos Dash, al parecer mis dos jugadores estrella están más que listos para el partido de la siguiente semana-exclamo emocionado el entrenador.-¿cómo ves a tu novia Soarin?.

-asombrosa...y aterradora...espere ¿novia? ¡N-no!...rayos-contestó avergonzado.

Pero lejos del comentario, el chico pensaba seriamente en lo que crystal decía, acerca de cómo Rainbow Dash escondía algo muy poderoso y quizás peligroso, que pudiese hacerle daño quizás?...no sabia que, pero lo descubriría de una u otra forma...pero no en ese momento, digamos que lo que ocurrió entonces mantendría su mente atontada lo suficiente por el resto del día.

Rainbow saltaba de felicidad y energía por todo el campo, se sentía muy viva, sus palpitaciones eran potentes y la adrenalina corría al 100x100. Entonces, en un desliz se volvió hacia Soarin quien la veía con una mirada penetrante, no pudo evitar hacer caso omiso a la razón, lo observaba con deseo...quizás con un poco de salvajismo, entonces rápidamente soltó el palo y se quito la careta mientras caminaba en dirección del chico, ondeando su cabello multicolor, bello y suave, de repente sin avisar tomo de la camisa al chico con sus fuertes manos jalándolo hacia ella y le planto un fuerte y a la ves cálido beso en los labios.

Con los ojos cerrados y un rubor notorio en sus mejillas,por parte del joven, los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y pesado al principio, con el mismo rubor. Poco a poco se dejo llevar a los pocos segundos, todos observaban la escena, pero los más centrados eran el y ella.

Fue un beso de medio minuto de duración, dado a que Dash se había percatado de su imprudente acción, se separó lentamente de la boca de Soar, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre sus labios.

-¿y eso que fue?-preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-¿imprudencia?...-contestó temerosa- lo siento...lo hice sin pensar y-yo...-pero antes de poder concluir, el muchacho la tomo con fuerza y la abrazo contra su pecho, apretando su rostro contra el, ella sentía el cálido cariño que le tenía, suena extraño,pero cosas como esas se sienten en el corazón.

Entonces, con ese nerviosismo combinado con el deseo, Rainbow alzo la mirada y lo vio a los ojos para preguntarle lo que anhelaba con decirle desde temprano.

-oye estem...pensaba que...es decir tu quisieras, ya sabes salir...con...migo?...una cita...-inquirió temerosa.

El sonrió.

-bueno, si mi agenda está libre hoy...podría quizás.-contestó con sarcasmo desviando la mirada.

-¡hablo en serio idiota!-respondió frustrada golpeando su pecho con su puño.-te odio...¿lo disfrutas no?.

-un poco, si bastante...ok, la respuesta es si...quiero salir contigo, curioso que una chica sea la que me invita a mi a salir...rompes las leyes de la física.

-¡calla!...entonces, ¿estaría bien en la cafetería del centro como a las 5?-pregunto ilusionada.

El asintió.

-¡fabuloso!...te veré ahí, ahora tengo que...hacer...¿cosas?...nos vemos!-concluyó ella, abandonando el campo dirigiéndose de nuevo al interior del plantel.

Al mismo tiempo, flash se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-Hey! Así que una cita con Rainbow eh?...genial!...vale, te veo en el Locker, aun tenemos clase de física.

-si, claro te veo allá...una cita...pero ¿por que me sigo sintiendo intranquilo?- dijo el, susurrando eso ultimo.

-•-•-

En la actualidad.

Dash acomodaba tranquilamente algunas cosas en su Locker, con una sonrisa larga en su cara, y unos crecientes ánimos hacían que se viera radiante, pero mientras hacia sus cosas recordó algo que había pasado por alto, ¿y si demoraba mucho su cita?, esa noche era luna llena y por obvias razones cambiaría de nuevo, ¿qué tal que en medio de todo tenía problemas con ello?.

Pero su miedo se disipó en cuanto hizo cálculos de sus tiempos, llego a la conclusión de que estaría a tiempo y lo suficientemente lejos para cambiar.

Pero de repente, un brillo intenso emergió de su bolsillo izquierdo, era el segundo collar que Celestia le había dado para localizar a otro lobo, el dije irradiaba una luz azul potente, Rainbow lo saco y lo observo, algo inesperado pensó, entonces cerró su casillero y posteriormente comenzó a seguir el brillo en dirección al baño de chicas a través de los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, donde el collar empezaba a deslumbrar mas fuerte conforme se acercaba.

-¿el baño?...¿en serio?.

Al instante con sus oídos desarrollados alcanzó a escuchar quejidos, dolorosos y penetrantes quejidos que mas que eso parecían el rugir de una animal salvaje.

Sin mas ajetreo se dispuso a entrar con determinación,y así lo hizo para encontrarse con una cara familiar recargada en el lavamanos, que se quebraba conforme apretaba mas.

Cabello azul desarreglado, con gotas de sangre escurriendo de su boca, y con dos juegos de garras blancas en las puntas de sus delicados dedos.

-¿Rarity?...oh carajo...¡tu no!.

-•-•-

Y ESO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES HA SIDO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, QUE LES PUEDO DECIR, ESTA VES ME TARDE BASTANTE, PERO SI TIENEN TIEMPO LES CONTARE POR QUE, VERÁN ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES HAN SIDO SUMAMENTE DIFÍCILES, ESTUVE BASTANTE PRESIONADO POR LA ESCUELA, TEMPORADA DE EXÁMENES Y POSTERIORMENTE ME HOSPITALIZARON POR UN CUADRO DE APENDICITIS, TOTAL ME OPERARON Y AQUÍ ESTOY...SUENA SIMPLE PERO ESO FUE EN ESO MESES...ENTONCES LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA, QUIERO PENSAR QUE DESDE AHORA LAS COSAS ESTARÁN MÁS CALMADAS, E INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR EN CUANTO TENGA CAPÍTULO, NO PIENSO DEJAR MORIR ESTA HISTORIA, TIENE TODA UNA TRAMA QUE DESENVOLVER Y SINCERAMENTE NO ME PERDONARÍA DEJARLE A MEDIAS. EN FIN EN CUANTO AL EPISODIO, ¿QUÉ TAL LAS SORPRESAS? A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN QUE NUESTRA QUERIDA MODISTA FUESE LA PRIMERA LOBA ADEMÁS DE DASH, LO SE AL PRINCIPIO NO ME LO CREI TAMPOCO, PERO ME GUSTO LA IDEA AL FINAL, EN CUANTO AL ROMANCE ENTRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, DECIDÍ DARLE UN POCO MAS DE ROLLO ANTES DE HACER ALGO FIJO, TIENEN QUE PASAR POR MUCHO ANTES DE FINALMENTE ESTAR JUNTOS...TENDRÁN ALTIBAJOS DE VES EN CUANDO ANTES DE TENER SU RELACIÓN YA BIEN. EN FIN, PARA DL SIGUIENTE CSPITULO HABRÁ OTRAS SIRPRESAS Y PROBLEMAS CON DASH, REALMENTE SERÁN PROBLEMAS DUROS, ASI QUE ESPÉRENLO.

PD: SABEN QUE ME ESFUERZO MUCHO CON CADA CAPÍTULO CON TAL DE DARLES A USTEDES UN BUEN MATERIAL QUE LEER, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE ESTA ESPERA VALIERA LA PENA, YA SABEN, DEJEN SU OPINIÓN Y DEMÁS EN LOS COMENTARIOS, REVIEW ETC Y NADA, RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA YA QUE ME AYUDA MUCHO SABER QUE MAS GENTE LO LEE. ME DESPIDO, NOS LEEMOS!.


	10. Chapter 9: Diamante en bruto, parte 2

Qué tal amigos, aquí les otro el episodio 9 seguido del 8, sip, dos capítulos seguidos...y relativamente pronto, es parte de la compensación que les debo.

En fin, disfrútenlo.

Gracias a mi amigo CrossDashner17 por hacerme favor de darme ideas para las escenas románticas. (Solo será por esta ocasión que no tenía inspiración).

-•-•-

Capítulo 9: Diamante en bruto, segunda parte.

-¿Rarity?...oh carajo...¡tu no!.- exclamo con sorpresa la peliarcoiris.

Por su parte, Rarity centro su atención en la recién llegada, su corazón se lleno de temor, de angustia y sobre todo de frustración.

-¡¿oh rayos que hago que hago?!...Hey Rares tranquila yo...

Pero al intentar acercarse, una muy diferente Rarity le devolvía la mirada, una salvaje y un tanto aterradora, esta solo gruñía bestialmente. Sacando los colmillos manchados por su propia sangre, y las garras igual. Estaba casi dominada por sus instintos, por lo que instintivamente salió corriendo del baño hacia afuera empujando a Dash.

Rainbow no tenía idea de como reaccionar, solamente salió del baño con intención de seguir a su amiga mientras el cristal seguía brillando, pero Rarity le llevaba ventaja, y por cuestiones obvias era más rápida que Rainbow, solo alcanzó a verla salir del plantel a través del campo hasta llegar a las arboledas que rodeaban la escuela, igual que casi todos los lugares está también conectaba con parte del bosque.

-Rarity...se que sigues ahí, ¡no dejes que te controle!...diablos...concéntrate Rainbow...

Justo entonces, con la confianza de que la amenazante chica que tenía justo delante no se perdiera, Dash cerró los ojos centrándose en la idea de demostrar su poderío.

Y así, apoyada por su cristal, reabrió los ojos con su mirada versátil y grandiosa, esas iris de color morado fosforescente, que le proporcionó las fuerzas de alcanzar a la joven de ojos azules, tumbándole en el lodo.

Entonces Dash centro la vista en su amiga quien, por su parte se levantaba del golpe y le miraba con esos ojos penetranes y brillosos que daban miedo, en un intento desesperado Rainbow dispuesta a demostrar su poderío uso su mirada de alfa para calmarle, instantáneamente Apaciguó a la fiera de ojos azules. Haciendo que segundos después cayera al suelo reaccionando y volviendo a si misma.

-pero...que pasó...¿rainbow?...¡oh dios que me pasó! Por qué tengo garras!-exclamó asustada mientras se arrastraba en el suelo.

Entonces Dash se arrodilló donde ella y la miro con los ojos fosforescentes, sonsacando más a Rarity, un parpadeo y volvieron a su magenta conocido, pero con una mirada sería, la peliarcoiris se sentó frente a ella, solo para tomarle de los hombros y decirle.

-sé que estás asustada, en cierta forma yo también...pero tengo algo que decirte y quiero que pongas atención.-dijo ella, comenzando a explicarle el sorprendente acontecimiento que acababa de vivir.

45 gritos después.

-¡hombres lobo!...¿estas diciéndome que todo esto se trata de hombres lobo?-preguntó Rarity, mientras apretaba fuerte a Dash de los hombros.

-¡si!...por enésima ves, si...por eso estás así, ahora tenemos que hablar con la directora Celestia, ella sabrá qué hacer.

-¿la directora Celestia? ¿Por qué la directora?.

-oh bueno...digamos que ella también está involucrada en todo esto, sabe más que yo obviamente.

-Rainbow...¿cómo supiste que estaba así?, y bueno...tú sabes. -preguntó la joven aún sentada en el suelo mojado, seguía temblando.

Entonces ella le devolvió la mirada y saco el cristal que brillaba en su bolsillo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella y dándoselo en la palma mugrienta de Rarity.

-¿qué es esto?.

-con esto te encontré así, se supone que estos cristales *muestra el suyo* son más que un simple collar, son mágicos y se conectan con sus portadores...en tu caso comenzó a brillar conforme pasaba por los pasillos y me trajo hasta ti...quizás puedas apoyarte en el para volver a la normalidad.

Rarity se confundió y la miro.

-¿cómo?...¡veme! Soy un monstruo...

Pero antes de poder responderle una presencia más se anexó a ellas, interrumpiendo de golpe.

-¡no eres un monstruo! -exclamó Celestia quien se acercaba a ellas por la derecha.-lo último que quiero oír de parte suya es que son monstruos, por qué no lo son.

-¿¡directora!?-dijeron al unísono.

-Rainbow, debo decir que estoy sorprendida de que hayas encontrado tan rápido a una de tus futuras acompañantes...excelente trabajo calmando a Rarity.-decía mientras se arrodillaba frente a la mencionada.-ahora que tenemos aquí, ¡vaya!...¡eres una loba fuerte también!.

Rarity la miró extrañada.

-habrá tiempo de explicar, ahora tienes que regresar a la normalidad, bien...esto será sencillo si te concentras.

-no quiero parecer pesimista ni nada por el estilo directora, ¿pero es que no me está viendo?...no creo concentrarme en nada ahora mismo.

-lo lograras Rarity, yo sé que puedes -le contestó acariciando su mejilla.-ahora concéntrate en cómo quieres cambiar, en palabras simples, imagínate cómo estás, y como quieres estar...el cristal te ayudará, solo tómalo con tu mano, y hará el resto, enfócate, piensa y cambia.

A pesar de no tener mucho sentido, la joven de Iris azul no tuvo más que obedecer, estaba un tanto desesperada por estar "normal", así que tomó el cristal que Rainbow le dio con la mano derecha, con cuidado de no arañarlo con las garras, y cerró sus ojos, creyendo que así sería más fácil, se proyectó como estaba, salvaje, tenebrosa y horrible. Después se vio como la chica que era, respiro lentamente, exhalando por la boca, de repente en un parpadeo todo se volvió silencio.

Solamente hubo un dolor punzante de un segundo como si todo se fuera, al abrir sus pupilas observó sus manos sucias, había vuelto a la normalidad. Saltó del suelo alegremente y con una sonrisa.

Rainbow en su mente no paraba de sorprenderse de lo rápido que manipuló su transformación, con un poco de recelo, dado a que ella tuvo mayores dificultades, pero aun así el asombro le decía que aparentemente Rarity era un tipo de loba especial.

-¡buen trabajo querida!...ahora, ve a asearte, las espero en mi oficina en cuanto terminen-indicó Celestia, alzándose del suelo y volviendo dentro del plantel.

Ambas callaron un lapso corto de segundos. Posteriormente compartieron miradas la una con la otra, con la inerte intención de una respuesta o una justificación.

Pero en ves de eso, Rainbow le devolvió una mirada de confianza desafiante a su amiga, quien a su ves devolvió el gesto pesadamente, se pusieron de pie y ambas regresaron al baño de chicas.

Minutos más tarde.

Ahora las dos súper chicas, por decirlo de algún modo trivial, se encontraban sentadas frente al escritorio de Celestia, quien las miraba con confianza.

-bien, ¿y ahora que?-preguntó Rarity a su acompañante de pelo multicolor.

En eso, Celestia entró y se sentó en su silla.

-ahora hay que planear meticulosamente lo que sucederá esta noche, aún quedan 4 días de luna llena, incluido hoy, por lo tanto ustedes se transformarán aunque no quieran y quiero recalcar que no puede ser en público...no sabemos qué categoría de loba seas Rarity, pero es probable que esta noche lo sepamos-explicó en tono serio.

La joven de ojos azules por su lado, se encontraba algo asustada por las palabras tan directas de la directora, asumiendo sencillamente que se convertiría en una bestia que se supone no existe, no le hacía para nada de gracia. Tenía miedo, un frívolo miedo hacia su ser interno, que cada ves sentía más vivido y realista, le hablaba para dejarlo libre, en su subconsciente era lo más adecuado, pero en el ámbito cuerdo no.

La cosa fue simple, durante el resto de la hora Celestia justificó las faltas a clase de ambas, aprovechando para poner al día a Rarity con la misma información que poseía Rainbow, exaltando algunos detalles como el que Rainbow fue la primera y que se había transformado una noche antes, o que soarin pintaba en el lienzo más de lo que tenía, cosas como esa, tardo alrededor de una hora hasta que por fin acabo.

-eso es lo que les puedo decir hasta ahora, ahora estás en esto Rarity, en fin...quiero a ambas fuera del radar a las 7:00, para que tengan tiempo de salir de vista...los cristales las guiarán no se preocupen chicas, bien...descansen un poco, al menos tuviste suerte de que te explicarán las cosas antes de convertirte Rarity.-concluyó la directora con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

"A las 7!?" Pensó Rainbow alterada.

"¡Pero mi cita con Soarin es a las 5!...carajo"

-•-•-

3:47 pm.

Ambas chicas caminaban por las calles solitarias camino a su hogar, en silencio, si siquiera voltearse a ver, la preocupación de Rarity era comprensible hasta cierto punto, aún intentaba procesar correctamente la información que había recibido, eso y los acontecimientos de hoy, había demasiadas interrogantes en su ser.

Rainbow por otro lado no iba enfocada en eso al 100%, había decidido darle espacio a Rares, además su cerebro estaba más preocupado por el asunto de la cita con Soarin, tenía miedo de que algo fuese a fallar, dada la falta de tiempo.

Posteriormente antes de adentrarse en la mansión Rarity detuvo su andar a lo que Dash replicó igual.

-oye...¿todo en orden?.-preguntó tontamente.

-Ammm, no lo sé, esto es difícil de entender...al ver mis manos siento que ya no soy humana, que ahora soy algo más...algo terrible.

-¡no digas eso!...estamos juntas ahora en esto, si no nos ayudamos mutuamente probablemente sí terminemos convirtiéndonos en monstruos...cosa que no quiero.

-sabes necesito una siesta, de paso analizaré las cosas...estaré en mi habitación al fin y al cabo no habrá nadie esta noche.

Y así de este modo la chica entro a la vivienda vacía y se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Rainbow perpleja, pero con cierta duda. Esa noche efectivamente no habría nadie en casa, flash, Twi, Pinkie y Aj saldrían a la feria nocturna del puerto, Shy por su lado solo aviso que andaría fuera.

Al parecer las cosas se aligeraban un poco, pero aún debía pensar en qué hacer con respecto a su cita, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue cancelarle a Soarin, sacó su teléfono y dispuesta a marcar observó el número un segundo pensando en si hacerlo o no, pero justo antes de marcar una mano familiar la tomó por el hombro y la viro hacia atrás.

-hola guapa, ¿llego tarde a nuestra cita?-preguntó entusiasta mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

Ella pudo notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que se molestaba de no haber escuchado a Soarin detrás dadas sus nuevas habilidades, de manera agresiva se separó de él con la cabeza baja.

Rainbow notó una emoción que le era familiar cuando intento abarcar de una sola mirada a Soarin.

-hola idiota...de echo llegas una hora antes, ¿acaso no sabes leer el reloj?, eso que es digital.

-bueno amargada, quise adelantar nuestro encuentro a esta hora, digo...tenía un par de ideas antes de ir por ese café...entonces, ¿te apuntas?-inquirió estirando su mano en dirección de Dash, quien dudó un segundo antes de tomarla, con la confianza a tope creyó que si administraría sus tiempos correctamente.

-bueno...supongo que está bien, si alcanzo a llegar...

-¿eh? ¿Llegar a donde?.-dijo mientras caminaban al garaje para subir a su auto.

-n-no nada n-nada...¿iremos en tu auto?.

-sip, a donde iremos está un poco lejos, para no gastar en taxis.

4:30 pm.

El camino estuvo infestado de un incómodo silencio. Lejos de una conversación confortable, ambos estaban nerviosos y ambos no se creían de lleno el echo de que tenían una cita como posible futura pareja, pero lo que para ellos era aún peor, el echo de que todo esto había sido idea y proposición de Rainbow.

-entonces...¿a dónde me secuestras?-dijo ella intentando quebrar el incómodo silencio.

-bueno, a ambos nos gusta el lacrosse, así que estaba pensando hacer algo parecido.

-¿parecido al lacrosse? ¿Cómo que?.

-¡HOCKEY!-exclamó frenando de golpe y estacionándose frente al estadio de hockey de los lobos grises.

-¿hockey?...¡cuando construyeron esto!.

-no lo sé, pensé que sabrías has vivido aquí más que yo...pero vaya que eres despistada -contestó sarcástico-anda vamos, ¡será divertido!, ¿o es que temes perder?.

La propuesta desafiante de Soarin fue más que suficiente para encender esa llama suya del amor a la competencia, con una mirada segura y confianzuda solo sonrió y bajó del vehículo.

-¿miedo a perder contra ti? ¡Ja!.

Entonces los dos adolescentes entraron al estadio, que mientras no hubiera partido, era un lugar donde la gente normal podía pasar y jugar un rato. Pidieron un par de equipamientos y ambos se cambiaron en los vestidores, entraron a la cancha y se pusieron a jugar.

Rainbow se veía muy confiada,creyendo ciegamente en que sus habilidades sobrehumanas le ayudarían aquí, no contó conque no sería del todo así. A diferencia del lacrosse, el hockey era un deporte de hielo, y a diferencia del pasto, en este no era fácil maniobrar de manera ágil y veloz, moviéndose alrededor de la cancha, Soarin se reía de la manera en que Dash no podía mantener el equilibrio sobre el hielo, de echo tropezaba un par de veces cada ves que intentaba hacer un movimiento osado.

-vaya vaya, ¿dónde quedó la señorita presuntuosa?-le dijo burlón.

-¡cállate tonto!...no es tan fácil-diciendo esto último casi en susurro.

Como era de esperarse el juego estuvo lleno prácticamente de caídas por parte de la peliarcoris, ganando Soarin por default, hubo cantidad de risas y golpes amistosos, ya que en dado momento Rainbow se dejó llevar y por primera ves en su vida hizo a un lado el ganar, para solamente divertirse en su poco ortodoxa cita.

Y en verdad se había divertido bastante.

5:16 pm.

Los dos chicos divagaban por las calles coloridas del centro de la ciudad, a pesar de a penas ser noviembre, la cantidad de color que había parecía decembrino, y como habían salido del hockey hace un rato, Soarin había manejado de regreso para ese café que tanto ansiaban.

El joven no podía dejar de verla, el rostro iluminado de Dash era tierno de cierta forma, maravillada por los colores y la vibra positiva del lugar solo podía sonreír, y a él le encantaba verla sonreír.

Rainbow volteo indirectamente hacia el, dándose cuenta de cómo la miraba con esos ojos verdosos cautivantes que aparente solo ella podía comprender. Lejos de eso, y del rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas, había un contacto visual diferente, con cierto deseo.

¿Se estaría sensibilizando demasiado? ¿Qué tenía el para hacerla hacer cosas tan fuera de lugar?, sin saber la respuesta, y guiada igualmente por esos impulsos sentimentales y salvajes, solamente se acercó a su mejilla y le plantó un cálido beso en esta, haciendo que él se sorprendiera bastante por el acto despreocupado de ella, pero disfrutándolo de igual manera. Logrando expresar lo que las palabras lo lograrían, aquel beso que se dedicaba solamente a decir "te quiero".

Sonriéndose uno al otro, Soarin opaco el momento para indicarle a Dash que ya estaban en el lugar prometido, donde tomarían ese dichoso café.

Entraron sin ajetreos y buscaron una mesa junto a la ventana, se sentaron frente al otro y desviando miradas buscando cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los ojos del otro.

Ambos se dedicaron a pedir lo mismo sin conciencia del otro, pastel de chocolate y moka late.

La música de fondo mezclándose con el ruido del tráfico. El sonido del aire acondicionado, las risas y los murmullos. El sonido de unos pasos, seguidos de esa esperada voz diciendo que por fin su orden ha llegado. El tranquilo sonido del comer, y la silenciosa platica entre dos corazones hambrientos de dos cosas diferentes, pero con un mismo fin. El éxtasis de la armonía palpitante, esos roces juguetones de ves en cuando, esas miradas indiscretas y esas sonrisas acarameladas, cargadas de enigmátismo. Esos murmullos y susurros sin fin. El comer, el descansar y el poder gozar de ese momento era algo que habían olvidado ya. Habían olvidado lo bien que se siente estar a lado de alguien que se preocupa por ellos, el compartir un momento tan importante con alguien que le regala miles de razones para vivir y volverse a encontrar. El estar sentados, compartiendo de su tiempo y de su espacio con una persona que le obsequia un cariño incondicional, a pesar de los errores que pudiesen cometer, un cariño que no podían conseguir con nadie más. Y, por suerte o infortunio para los dos, ese sentimiento tenía nombre y olor, tenía una fragancia dulce y ácida a la ves. Una fragancia tierna y suave, pero lo suficientemente penetrante para aliviar el corazón.

Amor.

-entonces...¿ya me dirás por qué la idea de la cita?-preguntó el.

Ella no respondió.

-vamos, no más secretos ¿vale?.

Esta última frase resonó en la culpa de Rainbow.

-de acuerdo...quería aclarar lo que pasó en el hospital, bueno, desde que me salvaste de aquel lobo, acerca de...¿nosotros?.

Soarin sonrió con pesadez.

-claro, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-lo sé pero...

-¿pero?.

-hubo cosas que no dejamos en claro...especialmente yo tengo ese extraño y fastidioso vacío de no decir algunas cosas, ya sé que sueno ridícula, pero soy una idiota en estas cosas.

Sin poder pensar en nada.

Ahí estaba, con un sentimiento de miedo, con inseguridad. Y era un sentimiento que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía como si estuviera indefensa. Indefensa ante el, ante el mundo, ante sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

Expuesta ante una mirada que podía atravesarla y que la hacía sentir desnuda. Estaba abrumada por esos ojos verdes que eran todo un enigma y que no podía leer. Era realmente abrumador como le hacían sentir tan inferior e indefensa. Por primera vez se sintió como un niño perdido, como un viajero sin rumbo. Y acumulando mucha nostalgia solo pudo agachar la mirada.

-si, eres un poco torpe...al igual que yo.

-bruto...el punto es que quiero decir lo que siento, por ti...últimamente he tenido algunos "cambios" que no creerías, entre ellos sentimentales, los odio pero a la ves los atesoro, y no paro de pensar en todo esto, ¡en que quiero estar contigo pero me asusta!.

-de acuerdo...te escucho.

-en realidad esperaba que iniciaras tu.

El no estaba seguro porque Rainbow había bajado la cabeza, así que no podía saber cuál era su expresión en ese momento. Muy despacio y con cautela se acercó a la figura temblorosa de Dash, hasta quedar solamente a unos centímetros de ella sentándose a su lado. Sabía que debía decir algo.

-sabes a veces no es necesario pensar tanto- Dijo con certeza.

-eso no quita mi confusión.

-Lo sé- se acomodó mejor para tener de frente a Rainbow, y así proseguir con la platica.- pero a veces es así, el corazón es muy caprichoso y nos hace enamorarnos de manera...¿extraña?. Y a veces de personas tercas y a simple vista "incompatibles"-. Enfatizó la última palabra de manera extraña.

-¿acaso estás enamorado de mi?-interrogó con ánimos de una respuesta apresurada que su corazón anhelaba, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por esa pregunta.

-¿te soy sincero?.

-por favor.

-no lo sé...

-•-•-

5:02 pm.

Se dice que la ducha es algo catártico, y es gusto de muchos pensar en la regadera, en silencio y en sincronía con el agua. Ahí estaba Rarity, con los ojos cerrados, erguida, con un cabello que parecía más largo de lo normal. Sin pensar en nada, con la mente vacía. No quería pensar en nada, si lo hacía sentía que cometería una locura. Un error, error que no se perdonaría. Cerró la llave y salió de la regadera. Pronto descubrió que su ropa no estaba y que en lugar de esta había otras, que por deducción pertenecían a su querida Applejack, de quien llevaba enamorada años atrás, dado a que ambas se conocían desde la infancia, juntas hicieron todo incluso venir a este lugar. Por un momento dudó. Dudó en ponerse esa ropa, pero tampoco quería salir en toalla, dado a que si esas ropas estaban ahí, significaba solo una cosa. AJ estaba en la casa.

Tomó las prendas y se vistió con ellas de manera calmada, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Se miró en el espejo del lavamanos y vio sus ojos, aún podía verse esa fosforescencia en ellos, cosa que la hacía temblar.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con la rubia campirana, quien la miraba con ojos de dicha y en cierta forma cariñosa. Sorprendida, Rarity se sentó a su lado con múltiples interrogantes.

-¿qué haces aquí querida? ¿No ibas a salir con Twilight y Flash?.

-que tal dulzura, pues...digamos que esos dos tienen ciertas ondas, no quería ir de mal tercio, además me gusta mucho más estar aquí contigo...a pesar de que me fastidien tus cosas de modista.

-muy graciosa Applejack, pero me alegra que estés aquí, es decir...vaya ¿hace calor no?-dijo despistada y nerviosa, era la primera ves que aflojaba tanto sus sentimientos amorosos frente a ella, se le dificultaba reprimirlos.

-¿sucede algo?.

-ammmm n-no nada.

-pues ese "nada", no parece disimularlo tu cara, además tus ropas están arañadas y sucias ¿cómo explica eso la señorita todo moda?.

Ahora si la estaba dominando la presión, y en cierta forma sus instintos, aún no se acostumbraba a nada y tenía miedo de que lo que pasó hace rato sucediera ahora frente a su platónica.

-bueno verás y-yo...

Pero antes de poder contestar la vaquera la tenía apretada en un cálido abrazo.

-sea lo que sea, ya pasara...estoy aquí contigo.

A tal gesto no pudo resistirse, de echo devolvió el abrazo demasiado alegre, como si en ese corto abrazo se hubiesen ido los problemas y los dolores.

-te amo-. Se escucho levemente.

Al alcanzar a oír esto, Applejack se separó del abrazo y la miro extrañada, a lo que Rarity solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se separó por completo.

-¿escuche "te amo"?-preguntó la vaquera.

-noooope...estas delirando querida.-respondió nerviosa.

-claro -contestó con desilusión, y algo de rubor.-oye Rares ¿a ti te gusta alguien?.

Esta pregunta realmente le había congelado la sangre, por dentro sus impulsos salvajes hacían que ardiera en deseo, pero por otra parte su idea de autocontrol era salir de ahí, pero no pudo, tenía que darle alguna respuesta.

-bueno, y-yo...digamos que si.-intento responder calmada.

-ah ya, pues...¿es lindo?.

-¿qué?...pues, no es precisamente un chico...

Cada ves se alteraba más.

-¿no es un chico?...¿entonces quién es?...

-pues...¡primero dime si a ti te gusta alguien!.

-¿yo?. ¡Pero si te pregunte primero!.

-¿y?. Yo también te puedo preguntar.

-no es justo, ¡siempre tienes que salir con estas estupideces!.

-¿ah sí? ¡Pues si no te parece entonces por qué sigues aquí!.

Ambas estaban subiendo el tono de voz.

-pues..¡por que te quiero!.

-¡Y YO TE AMO!...¡LLEVO ENAMORADA DE TI DESDE HACE AÑOS Y JAMÁS LO NOTASTE! ¿Querías saber no? ¡pues ya lo sabes!-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando callada a AJ y intentando no delatar sus gruñidos, junto con las puntas afiladas de sus colmillos.

-Rarity yo...

-no digas nada, no es necesario...a fin y al cabo nadie se esperaría que la tonta Rarity se enamorara de una chica, y lo que es peor, de alguien tan...

Pero de repente, los labios de Rarity fueron silenciados al contacto con otros, AJ le había plantado un beso.

Sin sabes el porque, se dejó llevar por la tierna caricia que estaba recibiendo por parte de su amiga. No era su primer beso, pero si era su primer beso con alguien de su mismo género. Y eso hasta cierto punto la incomodo, al grado de no sentirse incómoda por besarse de esa manera con otra mujer. Un juego brusco de palabras paradójicas.

Con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios disfrutando del momento, no se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque tampoco le importaba gran cosa. Por primera ves en mucho tiempo se dejaba llevar, y es que a lado de Applejack siempre hacia locuras, y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

El beso fue corto, pero realmente intenso. Al separarse dos miradas se encontraron la una a la otra, sin saber qué decir ahora.

-¿por que lo hiciste?-preguntó Rares con su voz temblorosa.

-a que niña tan tonta, ¿no es obvio?...¡también estoy enamorada de ti!...igual nunca te diste cuenta de ello, sabes, creo que ambas somos unas torpes por no darnos cuenta, pero hubo un momento en que me di por vencida y di por echo de que jamás te fijarías en una sucia campesina como yo -resaltó esto último con dolor en su voz.

-¡pero qué dices!, hay una faceta de mí que no conoces, no me importa que seas una campesina...siempre me gustaste por por tu forma de ser, y por cómo me tratabas cual princesa y caballero, pero igual pensé que a ti no te gustarían las chicas tan...superficiales como yo, así que igual deje de intentar.

-bueno...¿y ahora que?.

-no lo sé, sinceramente no creo que esto esté pasando, digo la chica de la que estoy enamorada me beso al fin y me dijo que también me amaba...tuve un día increíblemente sobrenatural, no me sorprendería saber que en realidad estoy durmiendo-dijo azotando su cuerpo sobre la cama y con pesar.

-entonces me encargaré de que este sea el mejor sueño que hayas tenido-contestó con voz coqueta colocándose sobre Rarity.

-¡Applejack pero que estas!...

La chica rubia ya había comenzado a besar lenta y cariñosamente el cuello de Rarity, quien no pudo evitar dar unos gemidos audibles.

-A-Applejack...p-pero q-que haces...¡ah!.

-quiero cerciorarme de que no estamos soñando.

Y así, el juego había iniciado formalmente, como dama que era, Rarity no dejo que la vaquera moviera las riendas de la situación, quien con entusiasmo hizo de esta lo que quiso de manera muy energética, sus aspectos animales la dominaron casi por completo, regida por el deseo y el amor, fue toda una fiera en la cama.

Hubo besos, caricias y lamidas por todos lados, sin saber cuánto tiempo habían perdido, al final pasadas unas dos horas ambas se encontraban abrazadas sobre la cama de Rarity tapadas con una sabana, mientras a simple vista el resto del cuarto era un terrible desastre.

-vaya que eres muy ruda en la cama Rarity-comentó mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-*rie*...tú no estuviste mal, vaya que aguantaste el ritmo, y eso me gusto...espero no haber sido demasiado brusca.

-al contrario Rares , me gustan las rudas...-concluyó sarcásticamente plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su amante, provocando un rubor creciente en esta.- aún me pregunto por qué gruñías y me olfateabas tanto, pero debo admitir que fue sexy.

Esto había sonsacado un poco a la peliazul, quien no se había dado cuenta en absoluto. Sonriendo falsamente cambio de tema.

Ahora la charla se había puesto más normal, como solían tener siempre, hablando de cosas pasadas en el día, evitando hablar del asunto de los lobos claramente. Rarity había llegado a un punto sin retorno, esto estaba pasando y estaba segura de que era real, había declarado sus sentimientos al amor de su vida, y esta los había correspondido. Había intimado con ella, habían sellado un lazo. Lo único que quedaba era pedirlo formalmente, Rarity seguía siendo de las que les gusta lo clásico.

-bueno terroncito, supongo que esperas que yo lo diga así que...¿tú querrías...Ammm, querrías ser mi novia?-preguntó con el rubor haciéndose más notorio.

-¡si si quiero!-exclamó mientras besaba sus labios.- vaya que eres mala para esto no?.

-¡calla!...no acostumbro ser yo la que pide estas cosas.-concluyó besándola de nuevo muy apasionadamente, pero cortándolo en la mejor parte.-bien, tengo que irme.

-¿qué? ¿A dónde vas?.

-solo había venido a ver cómo estabas, en realidad no tenía planeado acostarme contigo *ríe* tenía otros planes esta noche...tengo que...salir.

La joven había notado que Aj ocultaba algo, pero por educación decidió creerle y no preguntar, al menos de momento.

-ok querida...será mejor que no estés aquí esta noche-dijo esto último en voz increíblemente baja, recordando por qué debería estar sola.

-¿qué dijiste?, no importa.

Una ves acabo de vestirse, Applejack se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero no sin antes acercarse de nuevo a Rarity y darle un beso de despedida justo en la boca.

-te amo.

-yo también te amo.

Después de esto la vaquera se puso su sombrero y se marchó, Rarity pudo escuchar con sus agudos oídos como arrancaba su motocicleta y se iba. Suspiro de alivio para recostarse en la cama, habían dejado un desastre, lejos de eso no dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que estaba, tenía novia, y no cualquier novia, la única que amaba con locura. Sintiendo el aroma a ella esparcido en las cobijas, olfateo como can ese Hedor, dando una sonrisa placentera, se había dejado llevar de mas, ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver qué sucedía esa noche. Tomó su celular de la mesita para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ya eran las 8: 12, cuando habían quedado que tenían que estar fuera de la casa a las 7. Un temor creciente invadió su ser. "Donde estás Rainbow", pensó para si. Sin dudarlo subió a su habitación para ver si de casualidad ya había vuelto, pero nada, aún desnuda se paseó por la alcoba. No había nadie, pero pudo percatarse de cosas anormales en la habitación, por ejemplo, las marcas de garras en el suelo cerca del baño, al parecer si era cierto que Rainbow la había pasado mal la noche anterior, y las marcas no se detenían ahí, varias se trasladaban por todo el lugar, dando a entender que había 4 juegos de estas, en sus manos y pies. Rarity y su miedo se hacía cada ves más grande, si Dash la pasó mal, ¿cómo sería con ella?.

Las preguntas cesaron cuando una sensación de presión sobre su pecho la hizo reaccionar, casi inconscientemente volvió la mirada hacia el tragaluz, para toparse con lo último que quería ver.

La luna llena había dado la cara al fin. El sentimiento de salir huyendo creció más, pero al sentir su corazón apretarse con fuerza la hizo caer al suelo, para después levantarse rumbo hacia la ventana. Igual de inconsciente, saltó por ella hasta caer detrás de la casa, fue como haber saltado un par de escalones a pesar de que en realidad eran varios metros de caída, eso daba a entender de qué las cosas se estaban acelerando, se adentró rápidamente entre los árboles, tratando de huir, pero era tarde.

De repente, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Ella cayó al suelo del bosque abrazando sus lados, como si luchara contra la urgencia de vomitar. Rarity vio con terror acerca de lo que se trataba.

El cambio había comenzado.

La joven arrastro su cuerpo por el suelo tratando desesperadamente de escapar hacia más adentro del bosque. De repente, su espalda se arqueó violentamente. Gritando de dolor que rodeo sus brazos sobre su estómago. Levantó las manos en el aire extendiendo sus dedos temblorosos contra la luna. Rarity vio que sus dedos se habían vuelto de un tono rojizo y empezaban a sangrar. Con un sonido repugnante todas sus uñas estallaron en una explosión de sangre y tejidos. Largas garras blancas y curvas surgieron en su lugar.

-•-•-

7:22.

-no lo sé.

"¡¿Se está burlando de mí?!".

-oh...

-pero...

-¿pero?.

-pero de lo que estoy muy seguro es que quiero tenerte muy cerca de mi, que seas más que una amiga, quiero que seas algo más para mí, y que yo sea algo más para ti. Eso es todo lo que quiero por ahora, sé que eres la chica de la que me podría enamorar.

-¿t-tu...podrías?, es decir no lo sé, no es que no piense lo mismo, pero no se amar ¿qué siempre es necesario tener citas para andar con alguien?.

La experiencia de Rainbow en el amor era prácticamente nula, pero tenía entendido que se salía estando enamorados. Era cuestión de un poco de sentido común. Había olvidado el poco sentido común que poseía Soarin.

-lo sé Dash, sin embargo yo pienso que se sale con una persona para conocerla más a fondo y ver con mayor claridad lo que te atrajo de ella en un principio. Claro que, también te encontrarás con cosas que no te gusten, pero que reafirman y embellecen lo que más te gusto de esa persona, no sé cómo expresártelo, tampoco soy muy bueno en cuestiones amorosas.- paro de decir, solo para meditar lo que estaba intentando expresar.

-¿¡entonces a qué viene el sermón si estás igual que yo!?, ¿¡Eh!?.

-lo que sí se, y que tengo muy buen plateado es que tú me gustas, me gustas y mucho. Me gusta tu cabello, que es tan vivo como el arco iris, tu piel tan tersa junto a esas delicadas manos, esos ojos presuntuosos con ese color que me enloquece. Me gusta tu sonrisa desafiante, junto con tu porte de guerrera. Hay demasiadas cosas que adoro de ti, lejos de solamente pensar en lo físico, igual puedo afirmar que amo tu personalidad excéntrica y extrovertida. Eres muy hermosa Dashie, de Bello parecer que es un placer admirarte, y aunque a veces seas un poco brusca, terca, necia y grosera, también eres una persona inteligente, perfeccionista y aunque no lo admitas muy sensible, detrás de esa dureza encuentro una Rainbow Dash sincera, tierna y muy cariñosa. Admito que me gusta cada una de tus facetas, y aunque a veces quererte duela, no puedo evitarlo. Bien, lo dije, ¿ahora estás más feliz?.

Y así, sin advertirlo Soarin se había metido al terreno que tanto había evitado infinidad de veces. Amar solo trae problemas y era algo que él no quería, pero sin siquiera pedirlo se vio envuelto en ello, y es que Rainbow siempre lo orillaba a hacer cosas que por sí mismo no haría. Aunque de cierto modo le molestara, no podía negarse ante la joven de ojos magenta.

Ambos estaban conociendo otro sentimiento, un tanto pegajoso, cálido, pero que les hacía sentir bien de sobremanera.

Ahora él se sentía extraño y mirando hacia abajo, dadas dichas circunstancias. Pero antes de poder voltear a cualquier otro lado sintió como algo suave y húmedo, tanto como el dulce Rocío de la mañana se posaba sobre sus rosados labios. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía y como sus sentidos se alborotaban, una carga eléctrica de disparo por su espina dorsal erizando su piel. Una especie de éxtasis. No estaba seguro cómo una caricia de esa índole podía ser tan placentera, y más viniendo de alguien a quien quería tanto, que por cierto es su mejor amiga. ¿Amiga?, quien aseguraría que lo seguirían siendo después de esto.

Los labios de Soarin eran suaves y cálidos, mientras que los de Dash parecían arder, ya no aguantando más, el chico correspondió el gesto que le brindaba aquella mujer.

Aquel beso fue tendido, vivido y lleno de sentimiento.

-¿Soarin?.

-¿que sucede?.

-estoy aterrada.

-¿por qué?.

-no sé nada acerca del amor.

-entonces aprendamos juntos.

Sintiendo como a su compañera le temblaban las manos, este decidió tomarlas para darles un tierno beso, que sellaría por esa noche el sentimiento recién encontrado por los dos.

Por fin se dieron la oportunidad de sentir, y por fin los sentimientos los alcanzaron.

-jamás te alejes de mi vida, por que yo jamás me iré de la tuya-concluyó ella, con un notorio rubor en su mejilla y postrando su rostro en el pecho del chico. Solo hasta ese entonces, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era en su interior, en un mundo lleno de cuestiones e interrogantes, donde el destino de cada vida en el es completamente incierto.

Lástima que el completo descuido de Rainbow sobre el tiempo finalmente la alcanzase también, observando el reloj en la pared que había enfrente, el tiempo se le había ido volando, de echo hasta se había pasado por mucho. Faltando 15 minutos para dar las 8 de la noche, Rainbow comenzó a sentir presión sobre su pecho, y al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, volviéndose hacia la ventana y observando aquella brillante y poderosa luna llena alzándose sobre ella.

-oh no.

Apretando sus manos de sobremanera y sintiendo como la presión se hacía más fuerte con cada respiración, como sus latidos se aceleraban, se levantó impactando a Soarin quien solo la miro, ella actuaba raro.

-¿Rainbow estás bien?.

-agh...yo, t-tengo que irme S-Soarin...lo siento.

Ella saltó sobre la mesa para salir corriendo de ese lugar, dejando al muchacho atónito y sospechando.

Dash corría a toda velocidad entre las calles acercándose lo más que podía hacia su hogar, con los aires del cambio haciéndose presentes, en medio de un callejón arqueo violentamente su espalda y callo el suelo mojado por la llovizna, se retorció un poco para sentir como un ardor intenso en su boca se podía sentir, y así en un segundo los colmillos habían brotado violentamente, salpicando algunas gotas de sangre, lo mismo ocurrió con sus dedos, los cuales estallaron sin avisar reluciendo aquellas largas, curvas y afiladas garras negras, junto a los pies que imitaron la anterior acción. Arrebatándose los tenis que estaban agujereados por sus garras, se volvió a levantar para seguir cada ves más dolorida y pesada su camino, incluso ella, quien pensaba que la segunda noche sería menos pesada que la anterior, se había equivocado. Con el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y las mismas goteando por sus dedos de manos y pies, la oscuridad finalmente le alcanzaba por completo, para su buena suerte, o quizás no tanta, finalmente había llegado a su hogar por los patios traseros de cada casa en la manzana, viendo a lo lejos a una chica desnuda saltar por la ventana de su cuarto y cayendo sobre el lodo, encaminándose al bosque, entendió al instante que esa chica se trataba de Rarity, pudiendo olfatearla y reconociendo también ese largo pelo azul.

-¡aaah!...c-carajo, ¡RARITY!-gritó con el dolor en su cuerpo cada ves más fuerte, corriendo deprisa hasta estar lado a lado con la mencionada, abrazándola y alzándola por el brazo.

-R-Rainbow...¿que nos está pasando? ¡Aah!...d-duele mucho...

Con dificultad para responder, ambas dieron un vistazo rápido hacia el cielo, del cual brillaba fuertemente la luna de noviembre; que solo afirmaba que lo inevitable sucedía.

Con escepticismo, con incredulidad, con dudas crecientes en su interior, Rainbow finalmente decidió actuar mientras aún le quedaba algo de tiempo, arrastrando a Rarity por los árboles, a una velocidad inhumana, ya que ambas ahora estaban aumentadas por sus habilidades lobunas, estando a la distancia más o menos adecuada y no aguantando más el peso de sus corpóreas se soltaron a la fuerza y cayeron a diferentes distancias una de la otra, solo quedaba cambiar ahí, no había de otra.

-•-•-

Y odio tener que arruinarles la lectura en momentos como este pero, hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero les haya gustado, y nada, dejen sus review opiniones y demás, que les pareció el ámbito romántico de esta ocasión? Les gusto que haya metido un romance de lleno como el de Rarity y Aj?. Bueno, y por último, quiero invitarlos al fic más reciente que he estado haciendo, del cual pronto publicare su primer capítulo. Se llama "The Last Recruit", no los llenare de spoilers pero si les diré que estará bueno, al menos para mí. Nos leemos hasta el siguiente episodio!.


End file.
